


A Sketch of Night

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Supernatural Sub-Human Minority Living Rights Association [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 79,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 超自然亚人类少数族裔生存权益联合会paro，一群非人类社畜的故事，妖鬼雀&吸血鬼修。东京蜜月篇。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. 议题1：天降可疑人士该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “……比起这个，为什么我们都逃出国了还要参加远程例会啊？”

天刚蒙蒙亮，园区还没迎来正式的日出。三月末的东京天气未能真正转暖，在迎来朝露前只得踏着冷雾行进。好在这个时间的出行者大都做好了保暖工作，而体温恒常偏低的种族也不像常人那么怕冷——话虽如此，鲁路修还是严实地裹上了宽大披巾，显得跟来往行人没有很大不同。

在这个时间清醒着的生物大多奔波在通勤路上，真正进入园区的并不很多。所以他们的运气不错，稍稍深入些就寻到了无人惊扰的宁静风景。吸血鬼思考片刻后掏出手机，拍了两张夜色中的花景发送给相隔重洋的妹妹。就在他准备在坡上铺开垫布坐下稍事歇息时，与他同行的那一位转过身来，衣摆在寒凉风中无声飞扬，衬得属于少年人的削长身形略显单薄。

“鲁路修。”

“嗯？”

“你知道樱花为什么是粉色的吗？”

“……啊？”

吸血鬼困惑地看向对方，摸不准这又忽然闹的是哪一出。对方冷静地回看向他，绿眼在朝日未至时有如鬼火般隐隐森然，偏偏还带着某种独特的、年轻的清冽，好像是在耐心等候着什么。然而鲁路修只是怔立着，一直捱到对方失望地叹了口气，不大情愿地自己进行了接续。“因为樱花树下埋着尸体。”同行者说，露出一副不赞同的表情。

喔，鲁路修在三秒钟之后反应过来。那个表情是在谴责我没接上梗。他好气又好笑地瞪了对方一眼，为了掩饰自己的嘴角抽搐而抬手摸了下鼻尖。

“我总有一种在这里跟你认真对话就输了的感觉。”他说。

 

按说他在世界范围内周转奔波和跨洋旅行的次数都不少了，也不是没到过日本，就算抛开那段幼生期往事不提，只看近十年内，他也多少因为用于糊口的工作性质使然或商会接洽之类的理由到过这一带。可是这次就不太一样，首先娜娜莉就没陪在他身边。冬假已过，复活节假期还未到来，他的小妹妹安安分分留在学校里，过着对吸血鬼来说有那么一点苛刻的昼出夜伏作息，且愈发频繁地表现出类似于普通人长期熬夜后的内分泌失调情绪不稳定症状。好在她在对上自己亲哥哥时还算和颜悦色，这让鲁路修不至于太伤心。

其次，好吧也许这才是重点，他的同行者变成了枢木朱雀，而且就他们临时使用的人类身份来说，他们处在合法婚姻状态下，正在进行一次，呃，蜜月旅行。预定时长大约三周，视情况而论可能还有拖延，反正在他让罗洛代替他出面跟商会打交道之后，近两个月他在伦敦都没有特别要紧的非他不可的活儿了——虽然C.C.开始把联合会的一部分事务往他头上扣了，美其名曰让他成为骨干多点责任承担才好避免他又一次逃跑。

伪装用的人类身份总会失效，以此来签订的婚姻契约也是一样，远不及真正属于吸血鬼氏族的通用流程重要，按说他也没必要太紧张——不紧张才怪了。他结婚了，跟别的谁手挽着手开启一趟行程，海关核查时属于已婚状态，遇上心情好的工作人员甚至会和善地笑着递来一句“新婚快乐”——然后他不得不一次又一次面对既成的事实，并充分认识到某些东西可能不是临时、而是永久地被改变了。

在他沉浸在微妙的紧张感中时，朱雀倒是表现得更加自在，事实上，也许自在过头到有些飘飘然的程度了。好比说，就在他们入住宾馆的当晚，鲁路修便相当深刻地认识到了对方的得意忘形，或者说用力过猛，或者说——唉。

他们试图在两天内倒好时差，于是他们在抵达宾馆后确认了行程安排表，简单地用过午餐，然后倒头睡到傍晚，预备清醒地活动到午夜之后再来一次小块睡眠，再然后就能顺利将大块睡眠时间排布到阳光最强烈的时段了。总之，暖暖和和地蜷在被窝里的吸血鬼在夕阳中朦胧醒来。在他睁开眼时，一个孩童身影在昏黄光照下映入他的视野，正坐在他身畔，双眼一眨不眨地向他望来，自逆光处透露出过于明亮的绿色。

他以为自己还在梦中未醒，遂阖拢双眼等待昏昏沉沉的困意完全消弭。他是又梦见遥远往事了吗？那些一度已经在记忆中褪色、全靠努力回想才重新浮现而出的片段？他感到好笑，心下沉淀了些暖烘烘的东西，凝实得令他自己有些惊愕。他不知自己又闭眼躺了多久，也许不到三十秒、也许至少五分钟，他隐约听见近旁一阵窸窸窣窣响动，从身侧逐渐钻入被窝，爬至他身上，小心地压在他腰胯间，然后摸上了他的——

鲁路修一个激灵惊醒了，猛然坐起身来，打亮床头灯的同时掀开了被褥。一双无辜的绿眼睛从他的——裆下——缓慢地抬起来，实际露出的那张脸证明他先前朦胧所见并非幻象。他伸出手去，揪住对方的衣服后领向上一提，其实没起到多大作用，因为那衣服太宽松了，那是属于成人尺寸的衬衫，而今它披在一个以人类外观计量看起来最多十岁的男孩身上，这么拉扯只能将它扯得更松。不过谢天谢地，那家伙自个儿撑着手肘爬起来了。

“你在做什么呢。”在同对方面面相觑了好一会儿之后，鲁路修干巴巴地问。外观年纪和身形都小了好几号的朱雀咧嘴一笑，看上去对自己的所作所为毫无反省之意。

“想测试一下你的反应。”朱雀说，嗓音也变回了更为童稚的状态，“我真的很好奇你会不会害羞，如果能一边捂着脸打哆嗦一边红到耳根就更好了。”

“……说正经的。”

“纪念一下我们的初遇嘛。”他眨了下眼，抬手指向自己笔划了一下，“毕竟机会难得，我也想让你惊喜一下。”

听上去很有说服力，鲁路修挠了挠后脑。自己确实恍惚了一秒是不是在做梦，这就很能说明问题了。现在的朱雀确实像是从过往时光中跑出来的一个影子，虽然某种意义上象征着糟烂的第一印象，但同时也唤回了一段还算不错的童年记忆——对于他们的实际年龄和发育速度来说，那确实算是“童年”的范畴。考虑到当年那幼生鬼种在苦闷中熬过的漫长时光，这举动对朱雀自己的意义应该还要更重大些。应该，或许，如果他老老实实换上更加得体且合身的装扮，而且不是出现在一团乱的双人床上的话。

“我不觉得这很惊喜，应该算是惊吓。”鲁路修干巴巴地说，警惕地掖好了自己的底裤，“求求你至少不要在变成这副模样的时候扒我裤子。”

孩童模样的朱雀盯着他看了片刻，旋即喷笑了一声。“噗哈——我还以为你们泛欧洲文化圈对东亚人种的审美本来就偏向于幼齿型呢，原来你喜欢更成熟一点的吗？”

“首先，我是吸血鬼，本来就不是主流文化下成长起来的人类。其次，这已经超过幼齿的级别了，这叫犯罪。”鲁路修说。他看着那男孩外表的同行者仅披着一件对当前身寸来说显然过大的衬衣、露出半拉肩膀和一小片胸膛的模样，忧虑地感到一丝头痛，遂抬手按揉起了自己的太阳穴。“话说回来，原来化形有这么方便的吗？我还以为不能在外观年龄上做出这么大的调整呢。”

“我刚摸索出来不久。”朱雀说，转了转眼珠后托腮作思索状，“不过是啊，是很方便，我觉得你也会喜欢的。等到熟练起来了，按说不光是身寸可以灵活变化，某些地方的尺寸也能进行调整……”

鲁路修抬手给了他一记暴栗，在对方捂住脑袋扮可怜的时候面无表情地揉了揉自己撞疼的手骨。

在先前那次爆发性的力量提升消化完毕平息下来后，原本怎么也摸不着精确化形方法的落单妖鬼终于找到了诀窍，可喜可贺。在此次出发前，鲁路修多少习惯他在自家屋宅里进行变化尝试的举动了，反正事到如今他身上的气息已经被记得足够准备了，简单地调整外貌——何况还不是多么夸张的调整——不至于让鲁路修认不出来。可是变成这么幼小的模样还是头一次，就算是借着“新婚”的名义想要纪念“初遇”也——唉。

“不管你今天还打不打算出门，反正不管什么时候出门，在迈出房间之前你都必须记得变回去。”鲁路修垮着肩膀说。他没精打采地看了眼窗户的方向，天逐渐黑了，外头亮起星星点点的灯光，装扮成他更为亲切熟悉的夜景。“带着这个年纪的男孩从双人间出去……我可不想被人认为是在犯罪，真有人报警了就太麻烦了。”

“不一定吧。”朱雀提出异议，“一般人看到这个外观年龄差不会认为是父子吗？”

“……我看上去像是已经有这么大孩子的年纪了吗？”鲁路修单手撑住前额，没忍住哀叹了一声。

“你为什么会受到打击？说真的为什么啊？！你们吸血鬼不是能从性成熟到往后繁衍几代都把同一张脸保持上好几百年的吗？！”

“严格来说不是完全一成不变，毕竟我还没进入鼎盛期……不，倒不是在意这个。只不过考虑到我们恶劣的家庭关系和糟糕的父辈表率，谈论到相关问题我会有点神经过敏。”他小声咕哝着进行解释，再而不太赞同地眯起眼睛，“另外，我跟你长得一点儿都不像，人种特征都不一致，你的轮廓也不像混血，正常人一眼看过来都不会往父子方向考虑的。除非你想说的是糖爹……”

他卡住了。朱雀抱起胳膊盯着他看。“哼嗯。”男孩模样的同行者发出意味深长的鼻音。吸血鬼反手掐住自己的喉咙，小小哀鸣了一声。

“……不。我胡说的。我什么都没乱想只是之前娜娜莉会给我硬塞一些乱七八糟的浏览信息而我已经严肃地批评过她了。没有，我的教育方式没出问题，我也没有在推罪给我妹妹。我很爱她，我不得不看她推荐给我的一些东西。我猜她有些时候是故意想让我为难。”他语速飞快，随后有些崩溃地捂住了自己的脸，“拜托你别那么看着我行吗我现在压力好大。”

 

“……你到底是什么毛病。”当他们在后半夜再一次醒来，准备出门闲逛到午前再回酒店安心睡眠时，朱雀总算肯将那副很方便抱着旅伴脖子撒娇的体型换掉了。出现在鲁路修面前的是个以人类外观来判定约莫十来岁的少年，若是混迹在人类社会里正常成长应当是预备申请大学的年纪。这样做的好处是他终于用不着穿着过于不合身的衣服四处游荡了，只是“稍微不那么合身”的程度。和平日相比，他的骨架没那么宽阔，个头也稍微矮上了一点，这让套在他身上的袖衫和长外套都显得过于宽松。在鲁路修发出质问后，他无辜地眨了眨眼，伸手抱住了吸血鬼的胳膊。

“至少这样看上去不像犯罪了吧？”朱雀说，“只是普通的‘仗着出手阔绰和好看的脸泡了不谙世事的本地学生的有钱外国人’而已。”

“不要擅自给我添加奇怪的设定。”鲁路修厉声道，在自知拗不过对方的沮丧中踏出房门。

 

冷静下来之后想想，枢木朱雀这般折腾某种意义上应当算是他相当开心的表现，虽然他表达这份开心的方式和常人不太一样。不，考虑到普通人确实会认认真真怀旧，或是在进行甜蜜约会前更换自己的装扮，仔细想想本质上可能也没什么不一样。但老实说从现在起就开始思考如何维持新鲜感的问题是不是太早了。鲁路修在理清头绪后还是有些苦闷，也没能阻止朱雀将那副年轻高中生的样貌在他身边维持到他们确实地调整过时差——虽然是颠来倒去都不太符合正常人作息的时差——之后。及至他们去往正当季的园区赏樱，朱雀依然是一副比同行旅伴小上许多岁的模样，不得不说连日的练习令他愈发精通此道了，甚至能够巧妙地调整出足够清冽温善的、真正像年轻人那样的神情来，乍一看去不会露出任何破绽。

当然了，那无辜而无害的表象完全是伪装。在毫无征兆地说完了附上陈年旧梗的台词之后，他蹲下身，一脸若有所思地叩了叩一小段凸出地表的树根，顺着它延展的脉络摸到草壤间，慢慢停顿在了某处。“其实我是认真的。”他耸了下肩膀，“我闻了一下，这底下真的有尸体。”

鲁路修“呃”了一下，拿不准自己该就哪点进行叹气，是随便出趟门观个景都能遇上这种诡异事件，还是对方非得选在这时把埋在地下的问题关键揪出来不可。“鬼种的鼻子这么好使吗？”他咕哝道。朱雀笑了一笑，扯起一小根鲜嫩草叶。

“血放空了，可能真的供给树当养料了。剩下的东西不太饱满。”他平静道，将那根草叶举在眼前晃了晃，“你们大概只对血敏感吧，对干瘪的肉和骨头就不感兴趣了，嗯？”

鲁路修摊手示意没辙，朱雀在不知是闻嗅还是检视过那根草叶后将它扔下了，扶着树干站起身来。“我留意了一下新闻，最近东京不是很太平，有那么几起人员失踪案件，也有几处商业区和民居遇袭的事故发生。”他解说道，单脚踏了几踏身下覆了浅粉花瓣的草壤，“不过要说跑到这种地方来毫无痕迹地抛尸，而且还是这种……奇怪的死法，我猜不是普通人类干的。”

“雇佣兵给自己揽活儿的本能，嗯？”鲁路修扬起眉毛，“你现在又不怎么缺钱了，结果你也没能收敛点啊。”

“严格来说，是因为在我真正落魄而且还没打出行业名头的时候，去黑市领赏金也是重要的收入来源。在那种情况下，能够挖掘出线索是很重要的维生手段。”朱雀又耸了下肩，“习惯成自然吧。”

鲁路修看了看自己的旅伴，又看了眼外观上毫无异常的地壤，心知假若对方所说为真，那么不管这问题的后续发展会不会缠上他们，现状也证明了他们还真是没法完全躲进人类社会潇洒一阵。也不知道该说是异类总会互相吸引还是怎么的。“我们好不容易用纯粹的普通人的身份出来的——”他拖长腔调悲叹道，“——普通人，先生。”

“我记得，先生。”朱雀在回话时向他鞠躬，“我只是这么一说，暂时没有给自己揽事的打算。”

“我没在抱怨你多管闲事，就是有点神经衰弱。”鲁路修说，在对方煞有其事地鞠礼后伸手拍了拍那张足够年轻的脸蛋儿，“不过，算了吧，你一直都不够老实。各方面都是。”

“我承认。”朱雀一歪脑袋，老老实实地认了错，“抱歉，我这几天可能是有点高兴过头了。”

“你是正站在不知道属于谁的尸体上说这句话吗？”

“行了、行了，先提起这码事是我的错。”

他们凝视了彼此数秒，随后同时放松失笑。朱雀迈近了一步，头脸一并拱进吸血鬼的掌心，相较而言他的皮肤更热，他在鲁路修继续抚摸他时保持着微笑，微微侧过脸，亲吻贴在近前的指节，嘴唇凑在指根圈环上停滞了片刻。这举动提醒了鲁路修一些事情，好奇地望向他垂落在身侧的指掌。似乎他无论怎样改变自己的身形，都能叫他那枚戒环完美贴合在手指上，不知这是不是属于妖鬼的某个不算高明但足够有用的小把戏。

他还在出神，他的旅伴便凑到他身前，仰起头的同时勾下他的脖子，轻轻地、暖烘烘地送上自己的嘴唇。道歉的方式，哼嗯。鲁路修感到一阵好笑，又仿佛是被少年模样的对方身上那股飘飘然的快乐感染了。一小片花瓣坠落在他发间，又滑落至朱雀的额发间，鲁路修伸手将那瓣浅粉摘去，这才回吻过去，满足地同对方交换彼此的呼吸。

“劳驾变回正身吧。”在他们分开之后，鲁路修移开目光，含糊地提出建议，语气已经没有前几次那么笃定了，“虽然没那么像犯罪了，可你用这么张脸跟我亲热，我还是有点心理压力的。”

“祝你的心脏健康。”朱雀笑了，鲁路修从中听出了温和而坚定的“不”。算了，鲁路修低低叹了一声。虽然没摸准对方保持这副外观是什么心态，但本尊这样做高兴的话，也没什么不可以的。“其实我在考虑用化形尝试一下樱花树下的名场面再现，”在他进行自我说服的时候，朱雀慢悠悠地又开了口，“合适的外貌年龄再搭配上合适的服饰……但我觉得你不会配合我胡闹。”

“亏你还知道是胡闹。”鲁路修白了他一眼，“你对那些人类虚构出来的故事和作为载体的作品还真感兴趣啊？”

“为什么不呢？很适合打发时间。”朱雀轻快地说，“而且你不是也陪我看了不少吗。”鲁路修冲着他大摇其头，他毫无惭色，笑着仰起脸来，又在板着脸的旅伴面颊上亲了一下。“好了，现在我决定赶在园区游客多起来之前去买些饮料。”他宣布道，“除了血之外，你还想喝点什么能正常买到的东西吗？好比说摆在自动售货机里的那些？”

 

想要找到他沿路过来时瞥见过的那台自动售货机，得原路返回一段距离，而且肯定需要走出鲁路修的视野范围。是不是该早点完事早点返回呢，朱雀想，还是稍微悠闲一点呢——早些返回的话还来得及观看日出。虽然事实上，在开始跟吸血鬼稳定交往之后，自己并不乏观赏日出的机会，不过以伦敦的云雾稠密程度和凝聚时长综合而论，他们也没拥有多少一同观看太阳从地平线下方蹦出来的机会。而且，哎，好在吸血鬼不真是某些文学作品中夸张描绘的那种破晓时分立刻化灰的脆弱体质。晨间的日光对吸血鬼来说相当温和无害，多观赏一会儿也不打紧。

他就这样胡思乱想着，还是不知不觉将脚步放慢了些。他将罐装果汁塞进随身的小包，在天色逐渐明亮时的林鸟啁啾间独自转向——幸好他这么做了，及时清空了双手，而且在适当的时候走到了适当的地方。若非如此，在一声突如其来的叫喊打破周遭安宁氛围时，他是决计来不及下意识抬头伸手接住这个从天而降的麻烦的。

“拜托拜托拜托拜托拜托——”

声音由远及近，自上至下，字面意义地从天而降。留给他反应的时间很是短暂，好在一个足够老练的雇佣兵反射神经还算不错。他及时伸出胳膊，稳当地托抱住笔直坠落的声源体，定睛看去才发现那是位年轻女性，至少外表看去是这样。她嗅起来有阳光和云雾的气味，这份认知让朱雀迷惑地睁大了眼睛。本应惊魂未定的年轻女士很快喘过气，扶着他的胳膊站稳身子，看上去也没有哪儿摔伤或出现别的不正常。

“您好？”她抬起头来，“万分感谢，我——”

她的嘴唇还在张合，然而朱雀已经有点恍惚了。“呃，日安……？”他微弱地应道，“你是从哪……”

他抬起头，茫茫然望向上方天空。没有过高的枝梢，没有路灯或装饰性石拱门或任何可能承重的物件，更别说临近的建筑物了。天色更明亮了些，他在发了会儿愣之后猛然察觉到自己的失礼，遂重新看向近前这位天降的意外。那姑娘直起身来，露出一张属于异乡人的轮廓深邃的姣好脸孔，将一绺色如暖曦的长发拨至耳后、藏在盘起的圆髻边缘，向他露出一个不好意思的微笑。

有那么一刻，他觉得那笑容微妙地有些眼熟。看似温柔无害，满脸写着“保密”，或正私下里盘算着什么奇怪的点子——对的，很像是那位被困在国王学院的吸血鬼女孩，也有那么一点儿像她的好哥哥。想到这里他又向上瞥了眼天空，张嘴想说些什么，也许是求证或者——噢，鲁路修好像不太想过多卷入亚人类事务或事故里。

“抱歉，我在找人。抱歉。”就在他打算求证一下对方确实无碍再礼貌告退的时候，那姑娘轻轻按住他的手腕，微笑间隐约露出一小排洁白整齐的齿尖，“我有点弄不清方向，不过我想他就在附近了。如果方便的话，能帮忙带个路吗？”


	2. 议题2：出境后违背当地条款该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “按照当地应对条律进行处理，尽量别给自己招惹麻烦……话说，肇事者甚至不是不列颠地区登记在案的成员，为什么还得让我来汇报啊？”

正常情况下，在面对一个来路不明的陌生人时，假若对方开口要你帮忙，应当保有充分的警惕心。不管这张陌生脸孔是不是属于一个看上去无辜而无害的漂亮姑娘，又或者你本身是不是个很难被普通的麻烦给困住的危险分子。毕竟这年头大家都挺低调，隐藏起力量水平和真实手段的家伙有那么多，任谁也不知道是不是会恰好倒霉碰上一个自己赢不过的。

不过妖鬼的直觉还算敏锐，这叫朱雀既察觉到了萦绕在那女孩周身的某种古怪氛围——高贵典雅又亲切，普通人会很容易下意识地同时对她心生怜爱与不敢进犯的敬畏——又确信她着实没有恶意，而且还算真诚，没说一句谎话。他点了点头之后，陌生女孩将手移开了，好奇地多看了一眼他的戒指。

那是枚外观朴素的银环，流线型雕刻间嵌着一小粒黑水晶。鲁路修那枚款式相同的戒环上镶的是碎钻。纯从外观上来说，没什么特别显眼的地方，最能令人惊诧的点可能是——噢。他想起来自己这会儿外表看上去像个年轻高中生的事实了。陌生女孩轻轻眨了下眼，没有多说什么，侧转过身之后才在嘴角斜下一抹若有所思的笑意。

朱雀松了口气，悄悄将左手藏进了衣袖。他领着那女孩往回走，弯折过两道路径后抵达他的旅伴驻守的方位。天已经亮了，吸血鬼坐靠在树下，显得有些没精打采。他正摆弄着自己的手机，从他露出的一副不赞同表情来看，应该不是在面对任何与娜娜莉挨得上边的信息。在朱雀靠近时，鲁路修才抬手掩住一小个哈欠，嘟囔了一句什么，并慢悠悠地抬高视线。他的动作陡然顿住了，看了看那个陌生女孩，又看向按理来说只是去最近的自动售货机买了两罐饮料的旅伴。

“劳驾。”他用一种温和得有点诡异的音调说，“解释一下。”

“她……呃，这位女士刚刚从天上掉下来了。”朱雀如实说。虽然听上去很扯，不过反正他们经历过的不少事情都很扯。“她好像迷路了，想让我带她找个方向。我觉得应该先来告诉你一声……”

“哼嗯。”鲁路修简短地应了一声，没等他说完就将目光转向另一侧，“你的解释呢？”

“她的……？”

朱雀有些茫然地看向凑在身边的女孩。看似毫发无损，而且就一个高空坠落的人来说过于镇定。她现在也很镇定，笔直地看向坐在不远处的吸血鬼，笑起来时眼角弯弯。

“飞行事故。”她说。

“飞行……？”

“你穿着裙子就出来飞了？”鲁路修继续问道。

“你……就……？”

“高度很安全啦，再说我也记得做防护措施的。”那女孩说，拍打了一下自己侧腰下方的宽大裙摆，“不会出现什么不得体的场面的，放心吧。”

朱雀勉勉强强记得合上嘴，闷下声来试图从他们的对话中听来一点自己能够理解的有效信息。鲁路修扯了下嘴角，露出一个介于好笑和恼火之间的表情。“是啊，多谢。”他说，“不过要我说，从天上一头栽下来已经够不得体了。”

“这附近有咒印。”女孩小声辩解道，两手在身前交叠着拧了起来，“我本来以为不要紧的，结果还是比我想的要厉害嘛。”

“本地规划上的保护措施吧，禁空条例之类的东西？”鲁路修挑起眉毛，“你本来就不该在景区里飞来飞去。”

“好啦，这不是来找你的吗。好容易发现你在附近，我就直接过来了。”女孩微微鼓起脸颊，口吻有些委屈，“你又换号码了，我也没办法啊。”

“那你也该用别的途径先知会我一声。”鲁路修跟着叹了口气，表情变得无奈了许多，“说真的，既然你能打听到我在东京，还知道我大致的行程安排，至少也该确认一下我最新的联络……”

“等等，等一下。我还是没跟上状况。”朱雀说。他深吸了一口气，举手摆了一摆，试图将至少一位的注意力引到自己这边以获得解释。“二位认识？”

在他的旅伴和天降来客一道转向他时，先前那种奇妙的眼熟感更加强烈了。女孩露出一个抱歉的微笑，刚刚张开嘴，鲁路修的声音先一步响了起来。“尤菲。尤菲米娅。”他简单地说，又一次向她侧过眼睛，“你这次入境时用的姓氏是什么？”

“利奥尼迪。”

“还是希腊护照？”

“没错。”

女孩抿嘴一笑，在这一来一往间完成自我介绍后矜持地一点头。朱雀茫然地点头相应，还不等他报上自己的名字，鲁路修的声音又响了起来。“总之，你好啊，亲戚问题。这就找上门来了，虽然不是灾难性的那种。你看，我真的没办法就这点作出什么确定的担保。”他的吸血鬼伴侣说，一脸无奈地摊开双手，“这是我那倒霉父亲四处留情的成果之一，我的半血妹妹。也算是个布列塔尼亚，不过她在不跟这个姓氏挂钩的时候活得更自在些。”

“你最喜欢的半血妹妹。”那女孩语气温柔地补充道。她的眼睛和娜娜莉很像，虹膜里映着淡色的紫罗兰，她用这么双很难叫人生出恶感的眼睛朝向他，好奇地眨了一眨。“那么，看来我的感觉没错，你就是另一位主角了。”她慢慢说，“我知道鲁路修找了个男朋友，没想到——”

“抱歉，不过现在是合法丈夫。”鲁路修轻咳了一声，“虽然暂时还是人类的条款。”

朱雀张开一半想在对方话音落下后再作解释的嘴又闭了回去，有些惊讶地看了眼他的旅伴。鲁路修脸红了，眼神游移了一下。这番主动发言让朱雀的心情好了许多，不再为自己一时没能搞清状况而过分困扰了。然而在他舒了口气之余，那位半血妹妹反而微微蹙起了眉头。

“对，我知道。”她说，“这就是我从南欧跑过来的原因了。”她也深吸了一口气，重新转向鲁路修，摆出一张十足委屈的脸，伸手指向朱雀。“——为什么你结婚不邀请我啊？！”

“我压根没办仪式啊。”鲁路修镇定地答道。

“为什么你连仪式都不办啊？！”

 

显然，这位突然而至的来客想找的“人”就是某个假借婚假名义强行偷闲从不列颠岛跑来日本虚度光阴的吸血鬼了。作为目标的“已婚人士”鲁路修·兰佩路基对于她的身份没有产生什么疑问，但对于她的来访好像跟朱雀一样摸不着头脑。这找来的效率也太快了，在尤菲米娅屈膝侧坐在铺开的垫布上之后，鲁路修咕哝了一小声，难不成是娜娜莉私下告密……这小声嘟哝被朱雀捕捉到了，他失笑着晃了晃脑袋，在礼貌地把自己那罐苹果汁让给新来的姑娘后退回他原本的旅伴身边，用胳膊肘碰了碰对方的手臂。

“你为什么不告诉我？”他问道。

“呃？我们有七年左右没见过面了吧。”鲁路修说，心不在焉地掀起手中的易拉环，“虽然线上还有些联系，但也没那么频繁。原来我没跟你提过吗？我总觉得我好像应该跟你说过一两个名字的。”

“不，你没有。就算有也肯定是那种拗口到我根本不记得的。”朱雀指出客观事实，“而且我也没见过任何一位的照片。”

“好歹是你‘最喜欢的’半血妹妹呢。”尤菲米娅适时插嘴道，温柔地白了他一眼。

“也是威胁性最低的。”鲁路修说，“我指的是争夺继承权方面的问题。”

“说得好像你对家族继承权很感兴趣似的。”尤菲米娅撇了下嘴角。

然后他们终于一道坐下了，拂去发间和肩头的樱粉，边喝果汁边交换了一下基本讯息。这位半血妹妹比鲁路修年纪小，但比娜娜莉要大，这种年龄分布无疑是上一辈风流倜傥乱搞男女关系的佐证——不过说实在的，寿命较长的亚人类族群成员互相往来间出现混乱关系并不是什么离奇事，鲁路修对那位据说不太负责的父亲表现得义愤填膺也只是因为他做得实在太过火了点。总之，目前出现在他们面前的尤菲米娅·利奥尼迪是那类从外貌到言行举止都还讨喜的姑娘，长期以来跟着母系氏族生活，据说还在当年鲁路修带着胞亲妹妹流落异乡四处辗转时接济过他们一阵。“按理来说，和她一道的还有个姐姐。”鲁路修解释道，摸着下巴看向她，“柯内莉娅呢？”

“在忙工作上的事。”尤菲米娅说，“而且她也不赞成我过来打扰你的蜜月旅行。”

“可你还是来了啊。”

“因为我们真的好久没见了嘛。”她拖长腔调，拉过她哥哥的手晃了一晃，“也算不上打扰吧？我是来补一道祝福的。”

她的神情和口吻都很真诚，朱雀毫不怀疑她这趟行程确实是拿着一道消息就一拍脑门自作主张决定上的。鲁路修叹了口气，反握住她的手指。“没有必要。”他说，“不举办仪式也是因为没有必要。人类的婚姻契约书对我们来说约束力有多低，你也知道的。”

“你当着你的结婚对象的面这么说，他不会伤心吗？”尤菲米娅睁大了眼睛，“就连父亲都知道在形式上做做样子呢。”

“没关系，求婚的时候我就知道他是怎么个打算了。”朱雀及时声明道，“我充分理解而且接受这点。”

鲁路修看向他，他也冷静地回望过去。他们交换了一个眼神，吸血鬼扯出一小抹微笑。应该说幸好是这样，朱雀想，好歹有个循序渐进的过程。真要直接上升到更为牢固也更为严苛的契约层面上，他还未见得能够应受下来。想到这里他又懊恼起早先某些不负责也不过脑的发言，虽然那时他确实是不太清醒的——唉。他往鲁路修身边挤了挤，又挪开视线让这举动显得稍微自然些。

“真可爱。”尤菲米娅感慨道。现在朱雀又和她对上目光了，他从她那里看出些不带恶意的、纯粹的好奇。“不过鲁路修，你是怎么想到找这么一个……我不是在否认他的魅力，我的意思是，他看上去甚至比我还小。”尤菲米娅说，伸手比划时看起来有些困惑，“根据我对近期照片的印象来看，可能比娜娜莉还小。”

这番发言让在场的两位男士齐齐愣住了。园区里的人渐渐多了起来，周围也变得嘈杂了些，这让片刻后由朱雀爆发出的一阵大笑显得没那么夸张了。他在换气的途中抹了抹眼睛，隐约瞥见鲁路修的表情变得尴尬了不少。“就我们的实际寿命来说，我和娜娜莉的年龄差也不算很大。不对，这不是重点。总之他只是暂时看上去小，实际上他……”鲁路修干巴巴地说，伸过手来掐住朱雀的脸颊，“……别笑了，都破音了。快变回去。不然我就诋毁你实际上是个感情骗子，真身是个糟老头。”

“——哎。”朱雀喘了口气，“我要是真有这么大本事完美地扮成你喜欢的样子，我觉得你也不会特别在意我本来长什么样了。”

我什么时候说过我喜欢你现在的年龄外观了，鲁路修用嘴角拼出这么一句。朱雀眯起眼睛，犹豫片刻后还是放弃了在他妹妹面前直接往他膝上一倒的打算。“还有你。”鲁路修说，松开掐住朱雀的手指，转而点向在飞行事故中坠落的那一位，“禁空条例里附带的咒印通常都很麻烦，别说我没提醒过你。虽然我们可以自行尝试破解它，不过要想不惹上什么后续麻烦，你最好还是找本地的联合会成员申报一下，然后让专门的负责人来帮忙解咒。”还挺认真的，朱雀摸了摸鼻子想。也不知道是不是被某个过于不负责的魔女主席荼毒出来的后遗症。“顺便一说，最近的联络员驻扎地是附近的一家居酒屋。”鲁路修继续说，“在我们回酒店睡觉之前，可以顺道把你捎过去，免得你又迷路。”

“你们怎么连跑出来玩都白天睡觉，这样一来我能跟你们正常碰上面的机会不就少了很多吗。”尤菲米娅抱怨道，“还有，我在地面上没那么容易迷路。”

“考虑到你的血统问题，”鲁路修挑起眉毛，“你在天上容易迷路不是更糟吗？”

他们互相瞪眼了一会儿，朱雀则从旅伴的发言中缓慢地抓住了另一个关键点。“你怎么好像比我还熟悉这边的流程。”他咕哝道。鲁路修回过眼，似笑非笑地扬起下颌，拨过手指来在他鼻尖上轻轻点了一下。

“只是听说。我没有实际操作过。”鲁路修说，“消息不够灵通开始挫败了？谁让你真的离开这里很久了呢。”

这话倒是不假，朱雀想。也不是说他在首次离开后日本后就完全没再踏回来一步过，在他满世界跑的时候，还是碰上过那么几次需要他过来处理的事件的。佣兵这行就这样，谁也不知道下一个任务目标是不是在地球另一侧。不过一来他有很长一段时间都小心翼翼藏着自己的亚人类身份，除去在必要场合下跟当地联合会打交道都不会暴露自己的真实血统，二来把他派到日本的任务都是短期任务，属于解决之后提脚就走的类型，他也就始终没怎么跟这边的联合会成员多加联络。

再说了，那些任务地点不是在京都附近就是在北海道，他还真没回过东京这一带。也不知道去年鲁路修重新适应伦敦的速度会不会比自己适应时下的东京更快。朱雀这么想着，在鲁路修抽手而去后揉了揉自己的鼻子。他抬起手时又留意到尤菲米娅的视线，无恶意地、好奇地、若有所思地看向他，确切来说，应该是他左手的戒指。

在已经确认过某些事实真相的情况下，她依然投来了这道目光，这就有些意味深长了。是关于它的象征意味，或是潜藏的别的什么东西，朱雀不得而知。那女孩的洞察力可能比他预想的更强，真正会在意的事情也可能更多，他意识到这点。他再度藏起手掌，又一次不着痕迹地向鲁路修靠近了些，在这对兄妹交流接下来的行程安排时保持了沉默。

 

虽说已经有了自己才是最熟悉现代东京也最应当负责带路的心理准备，但在原本的旅伴和不请自来的妹妹齐齐落后几步、不知道在私下里嘀嘀咕咕些什么的时候，鲁路修还是没忍住有点烦闷。这不是说他对自己的结婚对象和亲妹妹正背着他说悄悄话这件事有什么不满，只不过就这样全权甩手给他未免也太悠闲了——好吧，考虑到这是一次蜜月旅行，而且还没开始几天，他可能是稍微有那么一点不满。

换个角度想想，这多半是好尤菲在关心他的情感生活。要是娜娜莉在哪交了男朋友——或者女朋友，这不是很要紧，反正不管是哪种他都不是很情愿——他也会逮着对方一通审查的。想通这点之后他的心绪勉强平和下来，尽可能冷静高效地按照手机定位找到那间居酒屋。虽然在景区附近，这家店也倔强地保持着白天不开放的夜间营业模式，店门外不光挂上了标牌还挂上了锁头。鲁路修伸出手，直接在看似是门缝的那一侧叩了两叩，寻到一处异常响动，于是他直接按在那里，将门扇整个拨拉去了一旁。

对于吸血鬼作息来说，时间已经不早了。他本来都有些困了，全靠对计划的执行度和脑子里转悠的一点不知所谓的念头吊着残存的清醒，但在他踏入店内之后，他的困意很快便被吓没了。目前店面内只有两个身影，吧台后面的留守者在擦拭一个浅浅的碟子，在门开的时候抬起头来望了一眼，嘟哝了一小句日语。鲁路修没来得及看清那家伙具体长什么样，事实上他只顾着瞪向坐在吧台前面的那位。坐在那里的是个各种意义上的混血出身，一头短发精神地乱翘着，抬头看向他的时候跟着他一道愣了片刻，旋即一脸见怪不怪地向他举了下酒杯。

“你们好啊。”红月卡莲说，“想喝点什么吗？看在新婚的份上，我可以请一次。不过也就这一次了。”

鲁路修挠了挠后脑勺，拿不准主意自己是不是该哀叹一声。“你为什么也在这里？”他在她旁边落座，背手招呼傻愣在门口的那两位进来，然后蹙眉看向她。卡莲耸起肩膀，抬手好像准备帮新来的几位点些酒水。“不必了，时间不早了。我们也不会久留。”鲁路修说。

“对哦，你是吸血鬼来着。”卡莲嘟哝道，将手重新放下了。擦完碟子的男性不大高兴地看了他们一眼，踱步到长吧台的另一侧去了。“信不信由你，我是跟着商会的行程安排来的。不幸在你们的蜜月旅行里多插入一张熟悉的脸只是凑巧。”卡莲解释道，将脑袋往旁边偏了几分，让目光越过他的肩膀的同时挑起了半拉眉毛，“你们两个没问题吗？这才第几天，就已经插入第三者了？”

鲁路修扭头看了一眼，尤菲米娅还在拉着朱雀嘀嘀咕咕，从他的角度能看见她在笑。外人看去会认为那是个足够友善亲切的微笑，但对于过去足够熟悉她的亲族来说，他看得出那是在偷偷坏笑。“我不请自来的好妹妹，之一。”他回过头，“亲妹妹，虽然同父异母。”

“你强调这个有什么用，吸血鬼不是可以近亲通婚吗？”

“我的意思其实是肆意揣测我的亲族会过度介入我的感情生活好像不太礼貌……不过算了。你作为狼人来说已经很友善了。”鲁路修扁了扁嘴，而卡莲对着他“嘁”了一小声。坐在更靠外的位置上的二位好像暂时还没有主动中断谈话来谈正事的打算，鲁路修只得自己切入话题。“既然你在这里，我就直接跟你打听了——触犯禁空条例之后需要确认的保证书和提交解咒的申请单该找谁要？”他问卡莲，“或者说，该去哪里填写？”

“日本这边的联合会下属的办事处之一吧。”卡莲说。她也掏出手机，解除锁屏后点按了几下，调出地图收藏点列表一路下滑。“让我看看……唔。这里。”

她点到其中一处，将手机递给他，让他能够查看信息概览和具体位置。鲁路修接过手机，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。倒不是说特别遥远或偏僻，并没有，事实上就在东京都内。让他在意的是别的要素。他看了眼标识出来的名字，又点开实景图，认真端详了好一阵，终于艰难地找回了说话的能力。

“这是家，呃，”他犹豫道，“神社？”

“嗯。”卡莲点了头。

“归联合会管辖？”

“我不清楚内情，大概是吧。”卡莲说，“你怎么一副大白天见了鬼的表情。”

相信我，在我的倒霉长辈之一就是个过于不安分的幽灵的情况下，我大白天见鬼的时候肯定不是这副表情。鲁路修单手撑住自己的前额，因而空不出手来把他侧后方那位给拽过来了。“……朱雀。”他直接开口叫道，“过来看一眼，朱雀。”

挨着他坐的那位回应得很快，迅速转向他，赶在他侧身递过手机屏幕前直接从他肩膀上探过了脑袋。“什么？”朱雀说着，低头看去，“……呃？”

他的嗓子里发出一声怪响，活像是有什么硬物在里头卡住了，之后甚至真的咳嗽了几声。“你们干嘛都这个表情。”卡莲疑惑道，“难道你跟牌匾上面那个枢木有关系吗……咦？”

她也顿住了。非营业时段的居酒屋内登时一片寂静，只有吧台后的留守者还在闷不做声地擦拭餐具，从碟子换成了杯子。有那么一刻，他看上去很想说话，不过卡莲适时抬头瞪了他一眼。那位男性嘟囔着“好吧、好吧”，向后退步，钻回里间去了。

“都已经变成亚人类联合会的办事处了，还作为神社对外开放？”然后是鲁路修打破了沉默僵局，“这样做真的没问题吗？”

朱雀干笑了一声，听上去有些生硬。“往好处想。”他的声音相当平静，说话时伸手拍了拍鲁路修的另一侧肩膀，“既然那里都被拿来做超自然族群的集合点和办事处了，意味着他们肯定对结界做过调整了。所以，就算是一个血统纯正发育成熟的吸血鬼，大概也可以再闯一次山门了。”

“你还真是……”

“别否认了，你肯定想去的。”朱雀不咸不淡地说，“要不是这样，你根本用不着在做行程规划的时候就把目的地定在东京。”

鲁路修卡了壳，半晌没能掏出什么可以为自己进行辩护的言辞。


	3. 议题3：上级突然巡查过来该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “别误会，我不是在抱怨我们没有更新过类似的预案。我只想指出我们没有新预案的主要理由是我们这边的主席已经怠惰到连巡查都不怎么做的地步了。”

“其实我真的没想着要来这里的。”鲁路修说，“我的意思是，也许我会假装不经意地靠近这一带，但最多也就是在山下看一眼。我没打算真的爬上去。”

“我假设这不是因为你会对爬坡这件事拥有心理阴影。”朱雀说。

“噢，闭嘴吧。”鲁路修说。

他们在山脚石阶的尽头等候尤菲米娅。偶尔有来往的行人用怪异眼神瞥来，仿佛在奇怪为什么会有明显不是在通勤路上的人，附注游客，非得在这么大清早就起来。夜行的吸血鬼若无其事地摆弄着手机，确认他的好妹妹有没有在约定的时间赖床。五分钟后尤菲米娅出现了，睡眼惺忪，打着哈欠，抱怨吸血鬼的生物钟真是要命。

她没有用翅膀过来，看起来禁空条例的遗留约束还在生效。她这么抱怨出口之后，朱雀讶异地眨了眨眼睛，有那么一刻好像想开口发问。然而他抿起嘴，并没有多说什么，在鲁路修给了她一个拥抱作为问候之后才礼貌地向她问好。

按说她完全可以挑个吸血鬼还在睡觉的时间自己过来，毕竟她自己触犯的条例不关别人什么事。然而在她扑闪着眼睛请求神社的原少主“稍微带个路”的时候，朱雀叹着气应了下来，结果就变成了这样。“事先说好，我不清楚这里到底经历了多少改造，所以我也不见得能当个称职的导游。”在他们开始攀爬石阶时，朱雀出言提醒道。对此尤菲米娅笑称只要简单解说一下就好，自己并不会太过苛刻的。

其实我真没打算上山的，鲁路修心不在焉地想。有朱雀警告在先，他确实不敢以成熟吸血鬼的身份再触犯一次这地方对于某些西洋物种来说无比脆弱的结界，再说了，他已经知道这地方对于朱雀来说算是何等残酷的囚笼了，进行普通的怀旧和纪念就罢了，在外围看看大概也还行，真要拉着朱雀一起主动踏回来……

在此行之前，他就此向朱雀提出过疑问。后者淡淡告诉他“有些东西迟早要回去面对的，一直逃避下去也不是办法”。“这确实是个打开心结的机会，”鲁路修蹙眉道，“可你不需要为了哄尤菲开心就做到这地步。”在上一个年头里，对方被心魔所困时的凄苦模样还历历在目，至于事到如今他是否完全释怀了，鲁路修也摸不太准。

“不。”出乎意料的是，朱雀冷静地进行了否认，“我胆敢在这种状况下前去，一来是因为阵势和结界肯定都已经被改造过了，二来如果我不幸又被困了一次……作为正规的联合部办事处，让到访者被困属于他们的工作失职。也就是说，我完全可以等待专人帮我解决麻烦，顺利脱困之余还可以敲诈一大笔补偿金。”

鲁路修当时就翻了他一个白眼。

不过现在想来，那番话到底是真心实意的，还是为了不让人担心而采用的托辞，鲁路修不太能分得清。一半一半吧，他在攀爬山道时闷不做声地想着。他不知不觉就落在最后了，这会儿抬头看了眼领头的朱雀的背影。尤菲米娅刚刚结束了一些他没留神去听的话题，考虑到她的魔法造诣，这天连同前一天的某些谈话可能都是故意干扰了他的注意力不让他听见的。

想明白这点也没什么用，反正跟她说她也不会改，问她内容多半也不会答。尤菲米娅倔起来就是这样，鲁路修再清楚不过了。“我还以为你的兴致会更高一点。”在他又胡思乱想了一阵之后，他的妹妹放缓了两步，跟他肩并肩行走，好奇地拉了拉他的衣袖，“我打听过了，这对你们来说算是故地重游吧？”

“对哦，我差点忘了。”鲁路修没忍住讥讽道。尤菲米娅先是皱起鼻子，在片刻后又恍然大悟似地睁大了眼睛。

“别太在意。”她告诉他，“今天办完事之后我就离开，接下来你们想去哪腻歪就去哪。我这还是头一次来日本呢，把我想去的地方挨个去一遍就够忙了，跟你们的行程步调肯定完全不一样。”

鲁路修怀疑地看了她一眼，很快就心软了。“我不是在赶你走。”他咕哝道，“我就是……唉，我还是很愿意跟你多聚一聚的。”

“也不一定非得在蜜月期，是吧？娜娜莉都没来当电灯泡，我怎么好意思过多打扰你们呢。”尤菲米娅拉过他的手，轻轻晃了一晃，“我有想要确认的事情，这是此行的主要目的。等到我满意了，你想拦住我不让我到别处去都不太容易。”

“你已经确认过了吗？”鲁路修问。

“是的。”她回答道，“其实昨天就确认好了。不过你的结婚对象很可爱，而我又确实很想你，所以我决定再多打搅你们一次。至于祝福，如果你现在真不想要的话，我会等到合适的时候再送出的。”

鲁路修更疑惑了，想开口问她“你到底确认了什么”。然而他的半血妹妹已经松了手，噔噔两步跑到了更上层去，就此中断了交谈。

 

神社的布局没有很大变化。手水舍明显有翻新的痕迹，别的屋舍也几乎都被修葺过了，除此之外，好像和记忆中的景观没有很大不同。在完成净手时，鲁路修压低声音问朱雀有没有感到什么异样，力量有没有被压制，身体有没有出现不舒服的征兆。朱雀摇了摇头，当前摹仿得如少年般澄澈的眼睛里多出一丝微妙的伤感。

总的来说，刨除掉戏称补偿金打了水漂的部分，这应该算是件好事。晨间的神社有些冷清，没有几个前来参拜的游人，他们遵照卡莲的说明指示拐过几道弯，在朱雀的带领下找到埋没于山林间的一座老旧建筑。“过去这里是父亲的库房，我没怎么来过。”在踏入小径之前，朱雀低声解释了一句。至此他放缓了脚步，刻意落在鲁路修身后。吸血鬼暗叹了一声，没将这复杂心绪表露在面上，在封闭的大门前抬手依照特定的节奏叩击了七下。

在出具过外籍入境证明之后，尤菲米娅并没有受到后续追责。联合会方面为她提供了一张详细的禁空范围说明图，负责接待她的女性为她做完登记，客客气气告诉她再触犯的话可能就需要支付一定数额的罚金。随后她被领去填写专门的保证书和解咒申请单，同行的两位男士则留在前厅，没有在沿墙壁布设的长椅上落座，而是相当随意地四下转悠着。前厅并不很大，可看的东西并不多，不过鲁路修对这栋建筑一样陌生，还是忍不住在里头多晃了几圈。

另几位空闲着的接待员在折纸飞机互相扔，偶尔向他们偷瞥两眼，不至于到失礼的程度，看样子只是对这个组合有些好奇。“还用猜吗，你肯定是‘带女友出行的英俊外国友人’这种形象，我嘛八成是出来打工赚零花钱的年轻地陪吧。”在留意到那几道并无恶意的目光后，朱雀打趣道。他的双手都插在衣兜里，外观上看不出什么异常。鲁路修哼了一声，用脚尖轻轻踢了他的鞋。

“都说了别给我添加奇怪的设定。”鲁路修说，“还有，如果你不是正好在装嫩的话，我猜他们会偷偷打赌……”

“谁才是尤菲的男朋友？”

“……你到底在跟谁约会。”鲁路修说，“或者我到底在跟谁约会。”

朱雀短促地笑了一声，旋即探究地望过来。“我怎么觉得你比面对跟娜娜莉相关的约会笑话时要宽容一些了，”他咕哝道，“是我的错觉吗？”

“不知道，也许吧。”鲁路修说，“毕竟尤菲是尤菲，她从来都不需要我去袒护。”

朱雀张了张嘴，脸上的表情变得有些奇怪。片刻后他低下头，将手掌从衣兜里抽了出来，轻轻拉住了鲁路修的手腕。他好像有点心事重重，鲁路修留意到。然而不等他作出具体说明，或鲁路修主动开口询问，一道隐蔽的侧门忽然“砰”一下弹开了，一个染着奇怪发色的男性如风一般迅速闯入，挥着手臂一个劲地比划。

“井上、井上——理事长过来了！”他大喊道，甚至没顾上还有非员工在场，“你们稍微收拾收拾——”

“为什么啊？！”刚丢出一架纸飞机的姑娘哀叹道，“说好的下周才来巡查呢——”

“——谁知道是哪股风把她吹来了呢。”闯入的男性愁眉苦脸道，“我们大概还有五分钟可以垂死挣扎一下。”

接待员们齐齐叹气出声，同时利落地从座位上蹦起来。带来消息的家伙继续往里跑了，依然留守在前厅的工作人员则认命地收拾起各自管辖的桌面。鲁路修用空着的手摸了摸鼻子，感到一丝悲悯和一丝好笑。他有阵子没干过这类稳定坐办公桌的活计了，但这拦不住他用同情的眼神看向被突然抽查袭击的倒霉员工。

“不如打个赌吧。”有谁小声嘀咕道，“看她进门之后打算说什么。”

“如果这几位客人还没走的话，估计会感慨今天难得来了漂亮男人吧……”

“说不定是来调查的呢。”那位井上小姐说，“你们都没听到风声吗？据说她亲自招待的客人也失踪了，怀疑是跟近期的案件有关联，而东京都范围内的案例数量又增加了……”

“什么案件？”闲来无事细听着他们对话的鲁路修皱起眉。他扭头看向朱雀，后者无奈地耸起肩，做出“我还没开始给自己揽事呢”的口型。现在鲁路修也开始在意某些本来不太想搭理的异常状况了，毕竟如此看来恐怕真和亚人类族群脱不开关联，而且很可能让他们也遭受牵连——这可就不妙了。

“要我帮忙打听吗？”在他冥思苦想的时候，尤菲米娅的声音轻快地飘了过来，“虽然我不确定我能完全听懂他们说的英文。事实上，我觉得他们也没完全听懂我说的话。”

“不了，多谢。回头我问问卡莲吧。听她的意思是她还得在这里待上一阵，应该不会很快离开。”鲁路修咕哝道，“等等，如果她在这里，是不是意味着……”

“基诺没跟来，他正好出任务去了。”朱雀轻快地说，掏出自己的手机晃了晃，“他给我发了一大堆哭脸来表达他的不满，并要求我给他带点纪念品，在下次碰上头时转交给他。”

“他为什么不让卡莲带呢？”鲁路修质疑道。

“我不知道，可能他是在指男性向的限制级漫画吧。”朱雀眨了眨眼，“你提醒我了，你觉得我在买完之后委托卡莲转交会怎么样呢？”

鲁路修顺着他的话头想象了一下相应的画面，没忍住喷出一小声笑。“啊，男孩们。”尤菲米娅故作老气地感慨道，一脸无奈地往忙碌的现场指去，“谁能替我解释一下他们在忙活什么？”

“说是理事长要过来巡查了。”鲁路修答道，眼见着他的妹妹恍然大悟地点头，旋即也露出一副怜悯表情。他们悄悄地向前厅一侧退去，在确切意识到周围不算太平、而且可能切实影响到亚人类种族的个体安危时，鲁路修暂时没了赶在巡查到达这里前尽快开溜的打算，反而有点想跟那位理事长确认一些详情了。尤菲米娅也安安分分地站在他身边，但朱雀脸上的神情则微妙地纠结了起来。“怎么？”鲁路修问。

“没。”朱雀说，兀自将目光转向一侧，“我觉得我也有点没准备好……”

他的话音落下不久，适才引起小规模恐慌的理由就出现了。一位年轻女性独自迈入敞开的正门，自然而然让所有的目光都汇聚过去。她裹了一袭传统式样的着装，染了樱粉的振袖外加围了一圈素色短披，样式典雅大方之余也叫人留意到她好像过于年轻了，起码外观如此。当然了，以外貌判断真实年龄这种事根本不靠谱，饱受魔女主席荼毒的吸血鬼对此感念颇深，所以他没有半分轻视眼前女性的意思。那位“理事长”站至门厅当中，柔顺乌发披散至腰下，少女般青涩稚嫩的面孔上染了浅淡的勾勒描摹痕迹，神情平静不见喜怒。办事处的成员尽都起身，规规矩矩向她鞠礼。

“如您所见，今天有客人。”井上告诉她。理事长点了点头，回过脸瞥了眼站在墙边的一行三位。她勾起一抹笑，那让她的面容霎时间生动起来，浮起一抹小女孩儿似的天真，却又拿捏着孩子通常不会使用的软糯腔调。

“咱在外边就听说啦。”她开口道，“虽然时不时就会有触犯条律的可怜鬼上门，不过这儿还真是好难见到像这样的漂亮男人呐……”

她眨了眨眼，这让鲁路修留意到了另一些事。她的眼睛是绿色的，好似冷玉一般。她身上洋溢着一股清淡花香，这掩盖了她本身的气味，然而鲁路修已经似有所感。在他看向朱雀时，后者恰好没绷住轻轻一声咳嗽，也没能完美地憋住其中蕴藏的无奈。

果不其然，理事长向他发难了。“喔呀。”那和式着装的绿眼睛女孩说，依然拖着慵懒的柔软腔调，“看样子有客人对咱的表现不太满意呀？”

“不，不敢。”朱雀说，“只是觉得你过去的京都腔没这么夸张。当然了，可能是我的记忆出现了偏差。”

这回换鲁路修愣住了。他看了眼朱雀，又看了眼那位外表过于年轻的理事长，隐隐把握到了二者间存在的某种联系，但又不太敢确信。朱雀叹了口气，缓慢而无奈地扯起嘴角，而那位女性往他们所在的方向迈了一步，又是一步，终于明确地转向他们，然后双手叉腰瞪起了眼睛。

“我还在等你什么时候主动说话呢。”她所用的语气不太客气，软糯的腔调也消失了，“我是说，老老实实认错。你有多久没回来过了？你并没有落魄到过来打声招呼都困难的程度吧？要不是玉城告诉我有个‘枢木’出现了，我才好来这里截你个措手不及，你是不是打算继续当我不存在？亏我还将这里代管得这么好——”

“……好久不见了，神乐耶。”朱雀咕哝道，举起双手挥摆了两下，“首先，抱歉，我大概在一天前才知道这里已经归你管了。其次，关于我一直留在外头的理由……”

 

“利奥尼迪小姐。”

“‘尤菲’。”

“小姐。”朱雀叹气道，“我不确定你对此有没有自觉性，不过……呃，你看，如果你一直拉着我说话，你哥哥可能不会很高兴。”

在尤菲米娅空降在他们面前的头一天，在他们一齐去寻找那间联络员驻扎的居酒屋的途中，在那女孩拉着他絮絮叨叨了好一阵之后，朱雀客客气气地指出了她的行为中可能存在的问题。他们聊的内容倒是很平淡，目前来说是的，基本属于那种会和刚结识不久的新朋友会聊的安全话题，近期行程和他们共同认识的面孔之类的。这种聊天不会令人不快，所以像他这样贸然打断可能是有点突兀。尤菲米娅眨了眨眼睛，不出片刻便会意地笑了起来。

“为什么？担心你被我拐跑吗？”

“这是一方面。”朱雀说，“另一方面，就我浅薄的观察来看，他是个会对自己的血亲保护过度的性格。我不确定我在娜娜莉的问题上挨过多少警告，我的意思是，就算是我也会挨警告。所以说，既然你是他‘最喜欢的’半血妹妹……”

他顿住了，留出一小段空白。尤菲米娅静静看了他一会儿，然后笑得更厉害了，勉勉强强依靠抬手掩嘴维持仪态。鲁路修没有回头，一点儿好奇侧目的迹象都没有，这让朱雀怀疑起她是不是悄悄布设下了什么咒法，能够叫走在前面那位留意不到他们交谈的内容，当然也留意不到某些异常变化。尤菲米娅好容易笑够，抬眼向前面那位望去，嘴角还浮着一抹柔和弧度，看上去心情不错。

“你对吸血鬼了解得足够多吗？”

“对不起，你是指……？”

“像是一些历史遗留问题。”尤菲米娅说。朱雀没有当即作声，安静地望向她，等候她主动道出自己具体所指的内容。“早年的吸血鬼在血脉传承方面是以封闭和苛刻而闻名的，这点大概在近四百年才开始好转。”尤菲米娅继续说，“具体来说，在大家普遍开始在胚胎培育阶段使用魔力提纯血脉和显性种群特征之前，吸血鬼只会在同种群内缔结最高级誓约，在同一家系内寻找伴侣是常见做法，择取易转化的人类来亲自培育成同族也是方法之一。某些种族优越感特别强烈的个体还会抓取资质不那么好的人类，强迫他们变成血奴充当传承血脉的道具，这种历史也是存在的。”她说到这里顿了一顿，扮了一个无伤大雅的小鬼脸。“唔，时代在进步，很多做法已经被废止甚至被严令禁止了。”她轻快地说，眼睛依然盯着走在前面的半血兄长看，“但有一些传统还是保留下来了的，就好比说，吸血鬼至今依然允许近亲通婚。”

“啊？”

“直系也可以。”

“……啊？”

“所以你看，在我告诉你其实他也是我最喜欢的半血哥哥时，你应该多警惕一点。”尤菲米娅说着，狡黠地转了转眼睛，“我之前没说过吗？那么现在我说了。”

朱雀愣了半天，才意识到自己一直呆滞地张着嘴。“我觉得好像更应该担心娜娜莉。”随后他道出自己第一时间内的诚实反应，声音有些虚弱。

“喔，对。既然你提到了，过去我和娜娜莉确实会就此吵架。”尤菲米娅告诉他，“小孩子之间的那种争吵，像是谁会先当上鲁路修的新娘之类的。”

朱雀“呃”了一声，一时间不知道该作何反应。或许是他呆滞得太久了，顶着一头暖色长发的姑娘拍了拍他的背。“放轻松点，我并不是在吓唬你。”她安慰他说，“事实上，因为我还挺喜欢你的，我这是在让你多警惕些。就我所知，鲁路修在同族里还挺受欢迎的，而且不是每个家系成员都像我和我的胞亲姐姐一样对布列塔尼亚的继承权毫无想法。毕竟，如果说从继承法上争不赢他，通过血契重回正统也是方法之一呢。”

“……虽然这不是重点，不过，”朱雀慢吞吞地说，“抱有这种指望的该不会不止是女性成员……？”

他可怜巴巴地看向尤菲米娅，后者回给他一个怜悯眼神并点了点头。朱雀长叹了一口气，说不准自己对此抱有什么感想。当然了，鲁路修身边会拥有这种问题是完全可能的，也是可以预见的，很难说他此前就完全没在意过，毕竟对方从仪表到做派都真的很像是那种会被文艺作品描绘为万人迷类型的吸血鬼，他还不至于对这方面缺乏认知。

他们走出了园区的偏门，开始往商业街行进。周围的人渐渐多了起来，趁着时节来游玩的异乡面孔也不罕见，鲁路修看起来有些没精神，想必是头顶的阳光所致。“跟紧点，别走脱节了。”他扭过头来说了这么一句。朱雀和尤菲米娅齐齐点头，换回鲁路修脸上一个半是怀疑半是好笑的奇怪表情。在领路者扭回头去检查手机的时候，朱雀才重新开口，向走在身边的姑娘低低问了一声：

“为什么？”

“嗯？”

“关于你自称对我在某种程度上保有好感这部分。”

“措辞真谨慎。”尤菲米娅笑道，“我说长相的话你信吗？”朱雀翻了翻眼睑，嘴角撇向一旁，以此来无声地表达自己的意见。“好啦，不开玩笑了。”同行的姑娘说，偏头侧向他眨了下眼睛，“我觉得你性格还不错，而且足够爱他，恰好我很开明，于是我决定尊重他的选择。”

所以你本来还是存着一点点捣蛋的心思来的嘛，朱雀想，没有在口头上指出这点。“意思是我通过考验了？”他问她。

“我可没在考验你，只是在听说鲁路修找了个外族结婚的时候有那么一点点不服气。”尤菲米娅说。有那么一秒钟，她的眼神看上去有些忧郁，但她很快摇头拂去了这份伤感，重新扬起一个足够明快也足够温柔的微笑。“……但是，你看，我也不会将他送给我的东西认真熔炼掉，而他还明明白白说了这段婚姻的约束力很低、甚至不需要仪式和祝福。”她悄声说，“你知道这点，可你还是做了。也就是说，这件事多半不是关于‘你们’，只关于‘你’，独自一个。”

朱雀差点刹住脚，他在关键时刻记起鲁路修嘱咐他们别掉队，硬是强迫自己在重心换了一半时又往前迈了一步，这致使他一个趔趄，没掩饰住自己的震惊而有些失态。虽然他料想到尤菲米娅可能看出了一些端倪，但他没料到她的眼力好成这样——毕竟就算是鲁路修，也不过对他不知为何能做到自动适应尺寸的戒环多看了两眼，似乎还没把握到个中关键，而这位半血妹妹甚至没见过他三番两次改变身形的前后差异。

天赋？吸血鬼的种族天赋？如果她也拥有血瞳、而且恰好是“窥破”类型的特性的话，没准她的洞察力来自于这方面。不过慢着，他压根没能从她身上感觉到形似吸血鬼的气息，就更别说在他毫无察觉的情况下动用吸血鬼的天赋能力了。朱雀疑神疑鬼地想了好一会儿，心绪乱成一团，而那女孩伸过手来、轻轻搭在他手背上。约莫在数秒之后，他的心情忽而平和了许多，这让他诧异地抬眼望去，留意到对方正凝视着他左手指根上的银环。

“我做不到。”尤菲米娅低声道，“我不知道你的具体做法，但至少我做不到，我相信曾经为他着迷过的那些家伙也做不到——这和做法本身没有关系。”她摸了摸那枚戒指，表情混合了好奇和敬畏。“这不算危险，但是……很迷人。就像打下一个无法抹除的烙印，要么将它烫成伤疤，要么由它陪伴终身。”

“还好啦，对于普通人来说也就是用恋人的名字做文身图案的级别。”朱雀说，“虽然确实不太容易洗掉。”

尤菲米娅依然是那副复杂表情，抬目望他的眼神又柔和了些许。鲁路修依然没有回过头来，现在朱雀确信眼前这姑娘应该是无声无息动了些手脚了。不知怎地，他悄悄松了口气，庆幸鲁路修不用真的听见并确认这些。“他原本就在上面施加了血咒。”他还是下意识地压低了声音，说出了他在拥有这枚戒指后得知的小秘密，“如果我出了什么意外，他大致能感应到。虽然效用不会很强，不过毕竟……以防万一。”

“那是很基础的一种血咒。”尤菲米娅轻飘飘地说，“以他的能力，在幼生期就能使出来了，虽然效力不会那么强。我不是在否认他的付出，任何血咒都需要付出，只是……你看，对于这种基础咒术，他真正需要投入的代价并不算多。”

“我知道。”朱雀答道，“我是说，他愿意这样关心我，我认为这就够了。”

那时尤菲米娅望着他摇头，称他可能是个自作主张的傻瓜，那话语中并无太多谴责意味。再然后他们便到达了店面，这一段小插曲带来的实质性影响似乎不多，但让他产生了一些警惕性。所以说，他在戒指上动的一点小手脚好像不能安全地瞒过所有人，这不是说他觉得有必要隐瞒，只是他也不打算让鲁路修很快发现。而且既然他没在第一时间跟鲁路修提起，再被外人贸然戳破就有些尴尬了。

以血为引，以魂为奠，让外在的某个物件成为“自身”的一部分。在武者横行的战乱年代，类似的手段通常被用于养护家族沿袭下来的珍贵宝物，或不离身的趁手刀剑。对于一段以尝试和考验为缘由的临时婚姻来说，这做法或许太过郑重了。于是他有意识地将手指藏起来，以免再遭受什么额外的不必要的关注。

但如今他在族亲面前抬起左手，将那小小的标志呈现给她。他不知道她会不会看破他所动的手脚，考虑到这实际上是鬼种的做法，她能觉察到事情实质的可能性并不低。然而他还是这么做了，抬首迎上那双与自己相似的眼睛，色如翠玉，形若鬼火。

“如你所见，我现在是已婚状态。”他对她说，“所以我当然有充分的理由长居在海外，具体一点的话是指不列颠。还有什么问题吗？”

打扮庄重的少女安静凝望了他一会儿，明亮绿眼里先是填满讶异，随后变得似有所悟，末了浮现出一抹伤感。“有。”她用回了软弱腔调，听起来分外委屈，“为什么咱家的血脉又被外来的奇怪男人拐跑了啊？”

站立在旁的吸血鬼发出被呛到似的奇怪声音。朱雀小心地看了他一眼，不着痕迹地靠近他一步，收手到身后拍了拍他的背。

“呃，严格来说是我先求婚的。”然后朱雀公正地说。


	4. 议题4：被卷入别人的家庭纠纷该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “事实上，我不确定这算不算是家庭纠纷，应该更接近于缺乏沟通造成的隔阂或者……呃，参考我自己的过往经验来看，我觉得这根本就够不上家庭纠纷的级别。”

他从建筑群中离开，先是踏在石径间，向下行走了一段距离，又迈出了规整铺好的道路，踩着草叶往山林中去了。曾经困住他的枷锁着实不复存在了，被替换成了某些力量更为轻柔、缺乏威胁性的事物，如同不会造成实质阻碍的纱障，即使还具备一定的约束力，也并不是针对他而来的。在枷锁消失后，他便能更为清晰地体察到灵脉的力量了，蕴藏在山石之下、在地壤之中，涌动如溪流、如生命的脉络本身，让他残存的些许疲惫被扫荡一空。

若是他能把这趟行程于自己的意义放在“游子归家”的定位上，此刻的心情或许会更轻松些。然而他不会这样自诩，在相隔这么些年之后，昔日的囚笼不会再带来实质上的困苦，但既已这般疏离了，他也不会生出多少常人对于“故土”的感怀情绪。

他愈走愈快，身后的呼唤声和试图跟进的脚步都被抛下了，消失在逐渐加速的奔跑中。他听见鸟鸣，因受惊而振翅飞去的扑棱声响，天气不足炎热，也没有恼人的蝉鸣。这是一个平凡的春日，与过去他曾留居于此的年间的这个时节没有太多不同。只是，他想，或许——是啊，曾经的来访者在开春时就已离去，从未见过这地方自寒冬里完整苏生的过程。

他完全没入山林，终于歇下了，脚步一晃跌坐在地，随后索性张开双臂，仰倒在还未蒸干晨露痕迹的草叶间。他并不困倦，然而他半阖上双眼，任自己耳畔回荡起遥远的余音。

像是船舶上听见的涛浪，乍还陌生的异乡言语，二条城外行商者的零碎交谈，更早、更早之前，竹刀从手中脱落击打在地的钝响。然后是风，从林叶间穿梭而过，裹挟着清脆笑声，蝉鸣消失了、枯叶落尽了，一场新雪覆盖而下，相扣的掌间还留着一丝余温。

“在那里，你看——”

“——你看……”

“……你觉得会不会是……”

他恍惚听见属于孩童的稚嫩嗓音，似是藏在暗处的窃窃私语，又似自浮梦边缘漏出的几许碎片。踩着草叶，踏踏奔跑，惊起原居于此的更多生灵。嬉闹着、追逐着，仿佛时年凝固于此、也将恒久沉淀于此，但分明彼此都知晓那样的时光不会留得太长。

“……等等我啊！”

男孩的声音叫道。那声音属于昔日的玩伴，寄居于此的旅者，外来的陌生面孔，挠在他额脸上的草叶尖儿与不满的嘟囔。枢木朱雀在梦境的边缘睁开双眼，似有若无的响动消失了，穿梭于周际的只有微弱的风声。一缕柔和光亮自枝叶边隙下漏，垂落在他的眼睑上。他一时间还有些晕眩，良久才叫往昔的幻影彻底消散而去。

然后他深深呼吸，长叹出一口气，缓慢攥紧了自己的手指。

 

“我觉得我不是很适合当家庭矛盾调解员。”鲁路修说。

这是实话。不是每个亲族都像尤菲米娅那么通情达理，就连一度跟他母亲关系不错的柯内莉娅，在发现自己的小妹妹跟他关系过好了一点时也给他找过一些麻烦。同辈，长辈，近亲或远亲，活着的和死了的——困扰他的家庭问题一直不少，最近的一个正摆在藏书室的架子上闪闪发亮。在线上传来的照片里，罗洛把那个水晶球擦得很干净。

虽然大部分事态都得以解决，然而考虑到自己吃暗亏的次数，鲁路修还是本能地不太愿意掺和到这类麻烦当中。依然是一副传统和式打扮的日本区域联合会理事长端坐在他面前，笑吟吟地看望着他。“您说笑了。”她用属于少女的悦耳嗓音说，“我们之间并不存在什么难以调和的矛盾。”

“是吗？”鲁路修挑起一侧眉毛，“半小时之前是谁夺门而出来着？”

“那个啊。”理事长眼角弯弯，笑意分毫不减，“如果您愿意留下来喝茶，我会为您详细说明原因的。”

鲁路修看了她一眼，回头看了闭拢的房门一眼，暗叹着认下了。说是“夺门而出”不太准确，朱雀只是摔上门的动静大了点，向外迈步的架势急了点，脸上的表情也不太好看，但肯定达不到火冒三丈的级别，否则房门可能就保不住了，再恶劣一点的话整栋屋子都不见得能够保住。倒也不是不能理解，鲁路修回想道，毕竟早年自己的同辈女性亲属联合起来叽叽喳喳的时候，他也时常生出落荒而逃的冲动，而且确实有几次将这股冲动付诸于实践了。

在他走神的当口，理事长站起身来，弯腰替他满上了茶盏。“您的日语好像很不错。”那女孩说，声音轻飘飘的，混合着茶水注落的流淌声响。鲁路修凝回视线，在她坐回原位后才微微颔首道了谢。

“我在很小的时候就到过日本了，之后也来过几次，为了短期商务旅行之类的理由。”他告诉她，“另外，用不着对我使用敬语，理事长大人。哪怕地区标准有所差异，以在联合会所处的实际位置来说，您才是地位更高的那一方。”

“那么，也请你别太生分了。”理事长说，青碧双眼盈着笑意，“叫我神乐耶就好。”

“好的，神乐耶小姐。”鲁路修说，举起双手摇晃了几下，“重新声明一次，我真的不适合当家庭矛盾调解员。我自己的家庭关系都是一片混乱。”

他尽可能摆出一副真诚表情，暗暗希望这看上去还算有说服力。神乐耶“噗”了一小声，旋即自行捧起茶盏来，慢条斯理地呷了一小口。鲁路修看着茶盏上热气腾腾的程度有点发怵，那女孩却始终神色如常，大概鬼种之血会带来的表征还是有些共通性的，就好比说皮肤的冷热耐性和结实程度——大概。

“之前我们在谈这座神社的问题。”在喝过几小口茶水后，神乐耶解释道，“严格来说，目前它是属于日本地区联合会的财产，而理事长对联合会名下部分财产具有支配权。所以就算他曾经是神社的少主与继承者，在这么些年的更迭之后，也不能毫无代价地从我这里将它取回去。”

“唔。”鲁路修应声道，抬手略一比划，“冒昧询问一下，这地方到底是怎么……？”

“怎么落到我们手上来的？”神乐耶眨了眨眼，“怎么说呢，嗯……你知道‘枢木玄武’这个名字吧？”

“当然。”鲁路修说。何止是知道呢，他和娜娜莉都一度与之相处过。话是这么说，那男人在借住于神社的兄妹眼前露面的次数不太多，在自己的亲生子嗣面前出现的频率可能还更低，鲁路修对他的印象已经很是稀薄了。

但他知道这名字意味着什么。在那时是枢木家的当主，朱雀的父亲，将可能超出自己控制能力范围的子嗣亲手拘禁在山上的男人——与身具鬼血的女性通婚、却没能妥当埋葬妻子的丈夫。在前一年那次危机解除之后，他又从朱雀那里得知了一些内情，渐渐能描摹出较为完整的事情经过了。同样身具鬼血的女孩端坐在他面前，双手叠放在膝前，神情变得柔和而感伤，再开口时的语气却分外平静。

“族内的女儿被外来的男人拐走了，此后再未回归。她死在这座山上，连尸骨都没留下。”她陈述道，“那是我的姑母，也是朱雀的母亲。将她带离家族的男人死去了，她所诞下的子嗣也离开了，而枢木——枢木家再没有男性直系血脉了。男人已经外嫁的姊妹回去代管了神社，所有权的更迭就此开始……然后过去了百来年，大概直至上世纪末，联合会将它纳入了管辖范围。”她伸出单手，指尖点在桌几空处轻轻画了一个圈。“就算我拥有这地方的支配权，但我不可能不讲道理地绕开全部章程规定。”她继续说，“无条件将所有权让渡回去是不可能的，不过倒是可以采取一些折中的方案。”

“我觉得他不是很在意能不能取回这里的所有权。”鲁路修咕哝道，端起了自己的茶杯。从目前他所了解到的情况来看，朱雀本尊甚至不是很在意能不能回来看上一眼。神乐耶微微颔首，给了他肯定的答复。

“嗯，我的好表哥自己也这么说来着。”她耸肩道，“不过他没按捺住好奇心，所以他接着就问我折中的方案是什么。”

“你怎么说？”

“我说跟我结婚就行了，这样一来就能名正言顺地把一部分财产让渡给他，而我反正也不太在意重婚。”妖怪女孩眨巴着明亮眼睛，意有所指地盯着他看，“很合算嘛，这样一来我还可以合乎情理地跟别的漂亮男人好好相处呢。”

鲁路修手一抖，茶水泼洒出去一小半。他回过神来一边道歉一边扯纸巾擦拭桌几，暗自庆幸着自己可算没把茶喝在嘴里，不然结果多半就是喷出去一大半了。“虽然其实我是吸血鬼来着……不，这不是重点。”他将湿透的纸巾团成团，表情纠结地看着眼前的妖鬼族裔，“现在二十一世纪了。”

“而人类的法条依然不能有效地约束到我们头上。”神乐耶理直气壮地指出这点。

“是、是。”鲁路修咕哝道，处理完面前的水渍后哭笑不得地撑住前额，“然后他就被你吓跑了？”

“哎，其实我就这么一说来着。”神乐耶说，“毕竟横竖都是重婚，要论脸的话你还更符合我的口味一些。”

“……行行好，别再继续制造混乱了。”

鲁路修哀叹了一声。日本区联合会理事长在他面前掩嘴发笑。“算不上混乱吧？我打听过了，所谓的‘重婚’只是名义上的。”然后神乐耶接着指出，“你们就是用人类的假身份登记了而已，压根没在联合会签署正式认证嘛。”

“截至目前，我们才重新碰面一年左右。”鲁路修作出声明，“签署联合会认证的协议是不是太快了。”

“是吗……你是这么觉得的啊。”神乐耶说，“嗯、嗯——哼嗯。”

她眯起眼睛，目光变得意味深长，仿佛和他对事情本质的认知有所出入，而那是由于她知晓一部分他还未触及的秘密。鲁路修没弄懂她具体是在暗示什么，见她丝毫没有主动开口的意思，便先一步提出了自己更为迫切的疑问。“失礼了，不过有件事我不太明白。”他举起半面手掌发问，“按照我对朱雀的了解，他离开日本时应该……呃，我不确定那时候他到底过得如何，是一直都在落魄漂泊，还是多少积攒了一些家底想走出国门看看，但无论如何，我以为他那时候都应该没什么牵挂。而且他长期落单，血脉天赋和修行方法都是自己摸索出来的，就算不是‘全部’至少也是‘大部分’，这点我还是知道的。”

“嗯。”

“所以我还以为，就是，赋予他妖鬼血脉的那一支族系……他母亲的族系，应该跟他毫无接触。不然他应该获得必要的指导才是，而且也不会那么轻易离开本国吧。”鲁路修蹙眉道，“就算我这边也是自幼流亡，那也是因为跟我们关系不错的族亲都位于不列颠境外，而且那会儿整个欧洲范围内都不算太安全……”

“是想问我为什么看起来跟他还算熟悉吧？”神乐耶笑了，轻易点出他欲言又止的部分。剥离的家系，鬼血的女孩，她本该为漂泊者多引去一线希望，或许能叫他对自己身上非人的特质接受得更容易些，然而她只是微笑着、无情地点出褪色的过往——“因为那时候我还很弱小。”

“对不起？”

“很弱小，所以就算跟流亡在外的族裔接触也不要紧。很弱小，就算想要给他提供一些帮助，也没法违背族内的命令。”她轻声说，“离开的女儿被视作背叛，背叛者便不再被需要了。而那个被人类所养育、甚至冠上了那个姓氏的子嗣，别去关照，别去接济。不论他是被囚禁了，还是破出禁锢获得自由了，在待他的态度上都不需要拥有多少本质上的区别。我跑去见他只是出于好奇。他没那么差劲，应该说基底相当不错。我可以告诉他一些故事，透露给他一些尝试的方向，但也就是这样了，我无法为他提供指导，也无法改善他的处境。”

她的指尖绕在茶盏上方打旋儿，搅和起一缕未散的水雾，凝聚为实质化的小小云朵，表层翻覆起一迭一迭的波浪。“他真正离开日本时已经不算年幼了。”她凝视着那团翻覆的水雾说，“他现在所用的样貌就是那时候的样貌，所以我一眼就能认出来。不被族人所接受，也容易被人类视作异端，而一个未成熟的小姑娘能够给予他的帮助那样有限，归根结底无法改变他孑然一身的状况。所以他离开了，我甚至不知道他具体上路的时刻。某天他就那样忽然消失不见了，也不知道他是被降妖的志士逮了个正着，还是悄悄溜上了远行的船只。他可能会重新出现，也可能永远不会了。一直到许多年后，我坐上了现在这个位置，才在海外交流中确认到了他的一部分活动记录。”云雾落下了，化散在杯盏中。女孩覆手拢上，目光先是渐渐沉凝下去，忽而又一阵苦笑。“作为表哥来说烂透了，对吧？”

她的眼睫翕动着，扑簌盖下弯弧状的淡淡阴影。她所用的口吻相当平和，不似在回顾什么哀婉的往事，然而那诚然是一次分别——不明下落，失去音讯，终于彻底淡出，如一个消散不见的影子。那时的女孩坐在此地轻声叹息，喃喃表述着自己的记忆。“很温柔的做法。”鲁路修说。那女孩抬起头，看似对他的话有些摸不着头脑。

“你指什么？”

“你的做法。”鲁路修说，“虽然你没有细说，不过单就‘取得这座神社的所有权’这件事来说，应该是在你出任理事长之后才发生的吧。我不知道你做出这个决定是在得知他的消息之前还是之后，但不论是用于保留念想还是悼亡，都是相当温柔的做法了。”

神乐耶怔住了几秒，渐渐绽开一小抹微笑。“严格来说是因为这里的灵脉很不错，这也是神社在建立之初的选址缘由。你应该也体察得到的。”她抬手比划了一番，又不大高兴地噘起了嘴，“至于朱雀，这么些年来他应该回来过几次吧……嗯，应该是有的。每次都来了又走，就连这边的联合会成员都不怎么接触，更别提来跟我进行问候了。我怀疑就连我出任理事长这件事都是他在海外时听流传到别地区联合会的消息说的。”

“该怎么说呢，”鲁路修挠了挠下颌，“我觉得他的自我评估过低稍微有那么一点点严重，不来打扰你很可能是下意识地不想给你添乱。”

“他倒是愿意打扰你。”神乐耶不满道。

“我不确定。”鲁路修说，将目光转投向一旁的墙壁，“这个问题有点复杂。”

他有些实例可举，但在这里贸然抖露出远在海外发生的某些麻烦好似不太妥当，毕竟除去帮了忙的罗洛和C.C.——那两位也不过是知道外在的部分——就连娜娜莉都不知道完整内情。“所以你们明明‘结婚了’也只停留在人类伪装身份的层面上吗？”他刚有些神游，神乐耶的声音又将他的注意力抓了回去。鲁路修抿了下嘴，目光缓缓向下垂落了。

“我不确定。”他说，“可能我自己也还不够勇敢吧。”

他看向自己的戒指，安静地摩挲了它几下，虽然吸血鬼的体温偏低，但那枚小小的金属环还是被他的皮肤烘烤得暖热了些。“唔。”神乐耶说，“很遗憾，我没办法在这方面提供任何可参考的意见。”鲁路修笑了，摇头示意无碍。

“你愿意告诉我这么些事，我已经很是感激了。”他眨了下眼，“作为回报，我会敦促他和你们这边定期取得联络的。就算不能常常碰面，至少借助别的渠道定期传递一些消息。”

“是啊、是啊，反正看他的样子也不想留在日本。”神乐耶咕哝道，“我懂的。”

她给他添了一次茶水，之后陪他闲聊了些日程安排之类的简单问题，替他完善了一下出游路线规划，而鲁路修客气地问她需不需要替她分担些麻烦。他以为自己会听见一连串的大吐苦水，不料面前这位容貌秀丽的理事长面色一整，在简洁地归结过近况后婉拒了他提出的调查支援，坚持要他好好享受假期。本国出身的枢木朱雀也就罢了，如果把一个纯正的异乡吸血鬼给搅和进来，没准就会牵扯到涉外支援条款、境内权益保障协议签署和保密安全性等方方面面的问题。就算鲁路修推说这次入境是以普通人类游客的身份前来的，按私人援助简化处理就好、犯不着走公开流程，神乐耶也没改变太多主意。

好姑娘，鲁路修想。足够精明干练，要是凭借她此刻的模样轻视她的能力就大错特错了。想到这里他模模糊糊把握到一个念头，但在剩余的茶水喝完前都没能凝聚成型。直到他看过钟点决定起身告退，走至门口低头打算给不知跑哪去了的朱雀发讯时，他才忽然灵光一闪，抬起头来重新望向那相貌过于年轻稚嫩的妖鬼。

“你也是吗？”他问她。神乐耶被这没头没尾的一出弄得有些茫然，顺应着他的疑问回话：

“什么？”

“他离开日本时的模样。他这么做的理由我能猜到个大概了，而他所选的形象恰好在那个节点上。”鲁路修说，“你也是吧？让自己变回了那时的样子？”

他得到的答案是一个似有若无的微笑，那抹笑很快便被抬起的衣袖所遮掩了。“啊呀，您是对我更加成熟的模样感兴趣吗？”理事长说，用回了更为酥软的京都口音，“这还真是叫人开心呐。”

随后那清丽少女容貌的鬼种向他深深鞠躬，倒退回房间内部，让木门在他面前关拢了。

 

他是在向阳的坡地侧寻到朱雀的，凭借着一点儿直觉，一点儿嗅觉，还有一点儿藉由血咒维系的微薄感应。朱雀仰躺在草坡上，眼睑阖拢着，胸膛起伏间呼吸悠长，不似在熟睡、更像是在参照山野本身的脉动而进行调整，从而融入完整的、生生不息的循环里。宁静被一片踏弯的草叶所打破，均匀吐息的鬼种睁开了眼睛。“你跟神乐耶聊得很投机吗？”在鲁路修跟他象征性招呼一声之前，他就先行发问了，“我看你好像还挺高兴的。”

鲁路修稍稍一愣，不确定自己是不是从中听出了几分同两日前的自己相似的微妙情绪。尤菲米娅说到做到，办完解咒那档子事之后就潇洒脱出了他们的计划表，因而重返此地时只有他们两个。“对你表妹宽容点。”鲁路修好笑地劝解道，转身在对方身畔坐下了。朱雀吐出一口气，顺便掀掉了一片盖在自己额发上的树叶。

“是她应该对我宽容点。我不确定她跟你说了些什么，但打小她就是那种喜欢拿我恶作剧的疯丫头。”

“听上去她还挺喜欢你的。”鲁路修说。不仅是他所陈述的“恶作剧”这点。朱雀双眼朝向上方，望在层叠的枝叶间，映出一片翠绿深潭。

“是吗，或许吧。”他轻声说，“谁知道那时候的事具体是怎样的呢。”

少年人模样的妖鬼慢慢撑坐起身，依然安静地望着空处。他的周身回荡着风所演奏的草木沙响，温柔轻缓地用奇异韵律将他包裹其中。真正的外来者怔了一怔，一时间不确定自己是否该继续惊扰眼前这一幕。然而没过多久，画面中的那一位便自行向他转身，抬手扣押住他的腕臂，上身向他压近了。朱雀一路逼近至他面前，鼻尖挨着他的鼻尖，温热呼吸都喷吐在他的呼吸间。

“和年上相比，你果然更喜欢妹妹系的类型吧。”

“……啊？”鲁路修张开嘴，“你在想什么呢？”

“还是说本身具有妹妹属性比较好？”朱雀自顾自地叨念道，“唔，我觉得我在外观年龄方面算是歪打正着做对了，但是……其实变成女高中生会更好一点吗？”

他露出一点儿苦恼神情，后退了一小段，抱住自己的胳膊，好似在认真思索该如何做进一步的变化。“不，你慢着。”鲁路修干巴巴地说，扳住他的肩膀用力摇晃了几下。

朱雀眨了下眼，忽然笑了，倾过身来反将他扑压在草坡上。

鲁路修被这一遭弄得有点肋骨疼，他兀自龇牙咧嘴了一阵，旋即叹着气拍抚了几下沉甸甸压在自己胸口的毛绒绒棕色脑袋。“她有跟你说什么吗？”朱雀闷着声开口，烘得他胸口处暖洋洋一片。

“一些往事，一些近况，以及一些行程规划方面的建议。”鲁路修答道，“然后跟我求证了一些关于吸血鬼的传闻的真实性。不得不说，她的某些问题还挺刁钻的。”

“比如说你们的伴侣制度？”

“血契？她倒没问这个，不过她很好奇我为什么能把一枚银戒指戴在手上，毕竟传闻中吸血鬼和银子弹不太对付。”

就这档子他们没怎么深谈过的事忽然被提起这点来说，鲁路修稍稍有些惊讶。不过朱雀好像只是随口一提，没有继续深究的打算。“传闻中很多物种都和银子弹不太对付。”他略撑起身，让鲁路修能看清他的脸，“那不是因为银的魔力通导性太好吗？贸然击入体内就会引发魔力紊乱，魔法造诣越强的物种越是这样。只要在安全可控的范围内，银拿来当饰品甚至魔力媒介都没太大问题。”

“你还是补习过的嘛。”鲁路修挑起眉毛。朱雀扮了个鬼脸，又垂下眼睛望向了别处。

“就特性来看，这东西对我也有一定的威胁性啊，虽然没那么严重。毕竟我的皮肉都还比较结实。”他含糊道，“再说了，既然你都把它拿来当婚戒了……”

他的目光好似在瞥指间的戒环，鲁路修不太确定，也没法更加确定了。就在朱雀的声音低沉渐无的时候，他重新凑上前来，这回还是先试探性地碰了下鼻尖，确认自己未得抵抗，随后才调整了头颈角度，柔软压覆上自己的嘴唇。他闻起来像烟草，晨间的露水，齐整的木料，自林叶间隙落下的一缕阳光。他们所活的年限是相等的，然而这会儿他看上去很年轻、也许过于年轻了，于是青涩和冒进都是被允许的。他亲吻的方式太过热切，鲁路修一时间有些头晕目眩。待到他全然压覆到自己身上、同自己膝弯交错着暧昧摩挲起来时，鲁路修勉强偏开头去，喘着气想要叫停。

“——等、稍微等等，我可不觉得在这里脱掉衣服是什么好主意……”

他脸上发热，而朱雀只是轻轻摇头，告诉他“我不会太乱来的”。他们维持着身躯交叠的状态，每一点轻微的动作都忠实地传递给彼此，鲁路修在心跳加速中恍惚了好一会儿，终于慢慢平静下来，试探着揽住对方的后背。“你怎么没跟我讲过？”他轻声问，“我确信你是真的没告诉过我……这些事。”

“哪一部分？”朱雀反问道，沉默片刻后又自行低声补充，“我是真的不知道神社被这边的联合会接管了。我刚听说这件事的时候就在你旁边，你又不是没看到我有多惊讶。”

“我是说，你有个跟你还算熟悉的表妹，平平安安活着，关系也不算太差，而且还是位理事长。”鲁路修说，“我之前一直以为你和本国的家系是完全脱节的。”

“看起来我们都有不少没记起要告诉彼此的事。”朱雀含糊道，“如果你发现了有哪些你会在意的细节被我遗漏了，烦请提醒我一声。”

——哼。鲁路修无声地咧了咧嘴，想着对方还真是懂得适时进行反击。然而他们之间的信息往来缺失不完全是对等的性质，至少他感觉是这样。“我觉得这不是简单的‘没记起’，是你真的不太愿意提起过去。”他蹙眉沉思道，“你是在逃离过去，家国故乡，自己蒙受的诅咒，还有从前的牵绊……虽然我没有立场真正指责你什么。”

“想要真正作出改变还是有点困难的。”朱雀说，稍微放轻了声音，“我已经在尝试了。”

是啊，鲁路修说，可能所谓的蜜月旅行就是来做这种事的。互相坦诚啦，敞露心扉啦，之类之类的。他不太确定自己到底在胡乱说些什么，只知道朱雀压在他肩头一阵闷笑，待到林间又一阵风平息了下去，朱雀才一并安静下来，再抬头时形若少年的脸孔上一片认真。

“这是我离开日本时的样子。”他低声说，“……想必你已经猜到了，或者从神乐耶那里知道了。”

“为什么？”鲁路修问。他嗅到某种遥远的、青涩的事物，他看见浮动的海浪与甲板上的盐粒，潮湿的纸笺，对着未知的好奇和一整片开阔的风景。而那时的少年人来到他近前，张开双臂将他抱紧，附在他耳边轻声呢喃。

“是啊，为什么呢。”朱雀说，“那时我是为了什么而离开的呢……不记得了。因为小时候头一次交到的朋友让我去见识更加广阔的世界吗？还是说，那时候我已经忘记自己下山的理由了？”

他短促地笑了几声，阳光落在他的肩头，凝注下几点光斑。他的呼吸温缓，暖烘烘拂过耳畔的皮肤。“……我希望能将这份意义赋予你。”他喃喃道，“我以这副身姿做出的决定，迈向异乡的那一刻，如果说那时将最初的心念遗失了，现在我希望能返还回去。如果说，那时开始就是为你而来，能从那一刻起就与你重逢的话……”

没有如果。错失的往昔已经是很久以前的事，如今去回顾也不过残存下一些淡薄感念。然而为什么呢——想要追溯到一份单纯的眷恋，似是而非的希冀，哪怕不过是稍纵即逝的幻影，或是变装出来的假象，也要将其认认真真重现出来。鲁路修渐渐阖上双眼，同时愈发用力地将对方抱紧了。他想要微笑，也想要道谢。他隐约听见孩童交谈般的窃窃私语，裹杂着清脆笑声，如白日幻梦一般忽然出现，又在他想要细细辨别时悄然远去了。


	5. 议题5：遇到旅馆闹鬼事件该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “其实吧，看看V.V.过去的那些事迹，再看看这种只会在一小片地域里捣捣乱、干的坏事最多也就是让住客洗澡不太安生睡得不太舒坦的小鬼头，我觉得后者算是挺可爱的了。”

在学生的春假来临之后，到神社参观或祈福的游人便渐渐多了起来。神乐耶还留在东京都一带，提了两次要他们来参加四月的月次祭，朱雀对此表现得兴致缺缺，鲁路修也就没开口应下来。这一次跟理事长告别得还算早，还没到一个遵循生理习性作息的吸血鬼会开始犯困的钟点，于是他拉着朱雀四处闲逛起来。来都来了，而且截至目前为止朱雀依然没出现什么过激反应，倒不如保持平常心回顾一下往事怀旧一番。

在周围有不少真的学生时，挽着一个外观看上去还是学生年纪的结婚对象这种事就有点尴尬了。为此鲁路修又瞪了朱雀好几眼，后者还是一副满不在乎的样子冲着他笑。得意忘形，鲁路修嘀咕道。虽然在得知对方保持这副模样的理由之后，他对现状的接受程度已经改善了不少。总之别在需要掏护照时对不上脸就好。他们沿着山道下行了一小段路，越过几个对着石雕拍照的游客，几个举着手机照向高处的挂灯的姑娘。有两个背包客停留在自动贩卖机旁点点按按，有两个头戴绘纹面具的孩子噔噔跑上高处。他们排在背包客的后头，等着往机器里投入硬币，鲁路修不经意地扭过头，看见山道上另有戴着面具的家伙下来了。他留意到那一位的理由一来是那张面具鲜艳得有点扎眼，赤红底色上嵌着一双铜铃眼，鼻子也长得夸张，二来则是那位从步速到某种无形的气势都显得来势汹汹——在这两点组合在一起的时候，很容易让注意到他的人有些发怵。

在那家伙还没经过他们身前时，朱雀就跟着他一道扭过头。鲁路修刚想问一句这种天狗面具有没有什么讲究，他的同伴忽然脸色一变，先是向后退了两步，旋即转身就跑。接下来发生的事情让鲁路修不知道自己该对哪点表示惊讶，是朱雀突兀的逃跑，还是戴着天狗面具的家伙在他没跑出两步时就迅速上前揪住了他的后领，还是随后从扯着衣领一拉一带迫使其转身再一个暴栗敲上前额这一气呵成的纯熟动作。鲁路修眨了眨眼，确认自己是正看着朱雀——那个枢木朱雀——被抓住后蔫蔫地垂着脑袋捂住前额。“给我回来。”天狗面具下传出一个大致应该属于中年男性的威严声音，“见面就跑像什么样子，我还会吃了你不成。”

“……不，但是您会揍我啊。”朱雀没精打采地咕哝道，“没想到您在这里啊，老师。”

赤红的天狗面具被摘下了，露出一张跟声音带来的印象出入不大、一眼看去就属于武人的脸孔。“你还记得叫我老师啊。”那位年长的男性出言训斥道，一双剑眉不客气地拧了起来，“我为什么不能在这里？我一年有三百天都栖居在山间呢，虽然这不是我的山头。”

“是、是。我多嘴了。”朱雀干巴巴地说。

“还有，别说得我像是那种见人就罚的刻板怪物。”

“我可什么都没说。”朱雀小声叨咕道，“以及，您刚刚已经揍我了。”

在朱雀唉声叹气、而那位神秘男性眉头皱得更深的时候，鲁路修咳嗽了一声，想提醒他们别在道路上起争执。周围投来的好奇目光已经不少了，全都停在这里的话保不准会造成堵塞。来人面色稍稍缓和了些，往道路边缘让去，这个动作让鲁路修留意到他所占据的空间不太小的缘由。倒不是说对方的体型有多臃肿，不，尽管他所披的浅色狩衣还算宽松，也看得出底下是一具保持在精悍状态、到了这个年纪也没走样的身躯。问题在于他的背后，那里有一对灰黑色的宽大羽翅。它们此刻是敛起的状态，幸好如此，在这里展开的话肯定会挡道的。

“呃，对不起，”在发现路人的注意力从争端上转移到那位男性身上时，鲁路修小心地提出疑问，“那双翅膀是真的吗？”灰黑的羽毛抖了两抖，换得周围几声小小惊呼。“我明白了。”鲁路修点了点头，“天狗？货真价实的那种？”

“眼力不错。”那位男性露出一个赞许的微笑。

“哈，哈。”鲁路修干笑了两声，尽可能和颜悦色地转向他本来的同行者，“这部分也能请你为我解释一下吗？”

“没问题。”朱雀愁眉苦脸道，“不过可能得稍微往后排排。”

在一片对准现真身的天狗拍照的光景中，鲁路修叹了口气。“失礼了。如果您不介意的话，我得征用一下我这个不成器的弟子。”被手机镜头围聚的男性镇定地对他说。鲁路修看了看对方，又看了看朱雀，后者冲着他无奈地一晃头。他思索片刻后点了下脑袋，那位男性又递给他一个有点僵硬的笑容，这才重新看向朱雀，并在同一刻板起了脸。“给我过来。”他沉声道，“正好现在道场空着，要么你老实交代一下你这些年丢下了多少东西，要么就你不声不响就在海外结婚了这点给出一个能让人信服的说法，如果都不行的话——”

他领着朱雀回往上方的建筑群中去了。鲁路修抄起胳膊观望了一会儿，在一片压抑着低声的兴奋议论中苦笑着摇了摇头，思索起了这到底算不算是对神社的正面宣传。

 

朱雀在一个半小时后才重新出现，鲁路修都有点等困了。他等候在道场外头，监测着里边的动静，实话说没发现什么严重到需要他介入的事态。当然了，他没去监听那两位的谈话，只想确认有没有出现更严重的体罚事件。事实证明他们只进行了一小段切磋，从砰砰啪啪的声音来判断动用的是竹刀，朱雀再出现时也没龇牙咧嘴、更别提鼻青脸肿了，所以应该没什么大不了的。

后走出道场的天狗没再重戴上面具，一脸肃色地向鲁路修颔首致意。“让夫人久等了吧。非常抱歉。”他这么说，手掌拍在朱雀背后推了一把，“你也去吧。既然是新婚就好好表现，别怠慢了人家。”朱雀快活地应了一声，飞快地跑回鲁路修身边，在鲁路修还在愣神的当口就拽起他的胳膊，回头鞠躬大声道别转身开溜也是一气呵成。他们走出一段距离后鲁路修才吐出口气，伴随着一个未尽的疑问：

“夫人……？”

“别管他。他年纪大了，很多称呼都拗不过来。”朱雀咕哝道，“你就当那是在夸你好看就行了。”

我还以为你要说他年纪大了老花眼呢，看样子不是那么一回事。鲁路修扯了下嘴角，想起自己真正在意的并不是这个。“嗯。”他哼了一声，煞有其事地掰起了手指，“让我想想。我本来以为你某种意义上是个孤家寡人，结果现在我知道你有个同为大鬼种还出任了日本地区联合会理事长的表妹，有个看上去非常精神而且地位八成也不低的天狗师父，接下来你就要告诉我你其实有个漂亮前妻和一个被她抚养长大并替你打出一片家业的私生子了。”

“不，别发散得太远。这就绝对是诽谤了。”朱雀叫屈道。

“真的吗？”

“我发誓。”他举起手掌，“事实上，我觉得应该不会再出现更多来自过去的熟面孔了，大概吧——唉。”

他摆出的表情太愁苦也太可怜，即使知道那副表情的真实性存疑，鲁路修的不满也消下去了大半。“说说你那位老师。”在重新挽过他的胳膊并往山下走去时，鲁路修掩住了一小个哈欠，然后拿出自己的手机晃了一晃，“我跟神乐耶打探了一下，但她也只知道个大概。她说‘那位天狗大人和上一代几位长辈的关系不错，不过藤堂先生并不是门下食客，既不存在隶属关系也没有向我们汇报一切的义务’，并不清楚更多内情。”

“唔。”朱雀说，“藤堂先生他……据说是母亲的旧识。在母亲嫁过来后，他当了一阵父亲的酒友，不过在被看穿真实身份后就悄悄溜走了，直到我出生之后才以浪人的身份重新登门拜访。”他陷入回忆时眼睛向上望着，先前的愁容慢慢淡去了。“我有过许多任老师，几乎都是普通人类，每一个教我的时间都不很长。藤堂先生稍微有点不一样，他从来不会在这座山上留太久，但隔上几年他又会回来一次，检查我的剑道修习成果之类的。那时候我挺怕他的。”

“我看你现在也没好到哪去。”鲁路修不客气地评价道，“之后呢？你离开神社的时候他知道吗？”

“他知道。事实上，应该就是他给我母亲那边的家系报的信。”朱雀说，眼睛依然望着上方的空气，“我刚离开的时候他没有专门来找我。或许他有过，不过那阵子我忙着把自己藏起来，就算他找了也肯定错过了机会，而他在事后也不会提起自己的失误。再碰上头已经是几年之后的事了，他还是老样子，先骂我一通，然后检查我的修行成果，没过多久就又一次跟我分开，再然后又是好些年头不见人。大概在第三次的时候，他告诉我‘如果一直徘徊在这里却找不到答案，倒不如去往更远的地方’。”

不是什么好故事，鲁路修想。不过总算是由你亲自说完了。他扭头看了眼山道上方，还是忍不住撇了撇嘴。“你落魄的时候他也没给你搭把手，现在怎么还好意思出来教训你了。”

“别这么说嘛。那时候我自己也挺固执的，现在回想起来大概是处在某种自我认知混乱以及定位不明确的叛逆期里。”朱雀笑起来，双手都缠住鲁路修的胳膊摇晃了两下，“老师不是那么好脾气或者有耐心的类型，当然也不会坚持不懈地劝我尽早认同自己的出身。剑道能让我以人类武者的身份谋生和自保，那时候我还小心翼翼地藏在普通人类当中，愿意接受的实质性的援助也不算多，他给我提供的指导算是比较温和的一种。”

“听起来比神乐耶提供的故事版本要自作自受多了。”鲁路修说。

他将手机收回衣袋里，回头对上朱雀转向自己的眼睛，虹膜在午前的阳光下析出一圈明亮的青碧色。“往事总会被时间模糊，或者被美化，或者在自我怀疑中变得更糟。”朱雀轻声说，有一瞬显得有些感伤，“谁知道真相到底是怎样的呢。”

 

一天后他们退了原先的宾馆，把行李转移到了山脚边的传统装潢的温泉旅店里。全部交接都赶在上午完成，稍微冲个澡就能躲进加厚的软和铺卧再睡一觉了。朱雀擦着头发从浴室的方向出来，没过多久就对毛巾揩拭发梢的机械动作感到不耐烦了，索性使了点小手段直接蒸干了自己的脑袋。“你怎么变回来了？”在他趿拉着木屐走至身边时，鲁路修先是从平板上抬起头来瞥了他一眼，垂下视线后过了三秒又猛地抬起头来。朱雀挠了挠自己的脸颊，弯下腰去抱住了鲁路修的后背。

“你就这么喜欢年纪小的版本吗？”他故作委屈地问。身形恢复成人模样让他做出这个动作时更有压迫感了一些，也让鲁路修捣在他腰肋间的手肘力道重了不少。“好啦、好啦，其实是我觉得我再保持那副样子下去指不定又会遇到什么麻烦事。”他乖乖交代道，“虽说应该不会再突然杀出一个从那时起就认得我的旧识了，但这几天接连遭遇下来……我有点心累，还是变回正身吧。”

他长叹了一口气，这把鲁路修逗乐了。“你就是自作自受。”鲁路修评价道，反手揉了揉他的脑袋顶。朱雀从鲁路修的肩膀上滑开，坐到他旁边的坐垫上，顺手把用完的毛巾摘下来搁在桌台边。差不多到鲁路修会开始犯困的钟点了，但他这会儿看上去还挺精神的，并没有分毫躺下睡觉的意思。

“所以你为什么临时改变了行程规划？”朱雀好奇问道，“原先的安排里不包括这家旅店吧？”

“原来你看过我的行程规划？”鲁路修反问道。

“别说得好像我是那种完全不看计划书的类型好吗，雇佣兵也是要预先读完任务说明书上全部的限制条款和注意事项以免被坑的。”朱雀哼了一声，“我知道你安排了温泉项目，但之前你想住的温泉旅店并不是这家吧？”

“是。因为它的某方面的评价不太好，房间也没那么容易订到。”鲁路修解说道，“倒不是设施或者服务质量方面的问题。评价不好的主要原因是这里闹鬼，抢手的原因是这里的鬼好像从来没伤过人也没弄出过大乱子，而有钱有闲还有心看热闹的人真的很多，导致闹鬼反而成了一项用来吸引怪谈爱好者的卖点。”他顿了一顿，滑动了一下平板的屏幕。“八成是那种没那么讨厌人只是怕生的地缚灵之类的存在吧，我猜。”

“啊。”朱雀眨了下眼，还算迅速地理解了状况。他和日本这边的实质性接触着实不多，能从别处听闻到一点高层人事变化已经是极限，对于这种本地悬疑事件就全不知情了，不过套路都差不多、大致能想象出来。

鲁路修把平板放下了，揉了揉耷拉下来的眼皮。“鉴于理事长给我提供了一些帮助，我觉得有必要还个人情。她不愿意叫我介入到真正要紧的麻烦里去，就以私人名义象征性地给我指派了一项小任务。”他这么说，声音里终于多出了一丝困意，“也就是帮忙调查闹鬼事件了。我们调查不出来也没什么大碍，反正从建立旅馆以来开始闹鬼已经好几十年了就没谁解决过。因为害处不大，报酬不高，查起来还棘手，没谁愿意长期耗下去，你是干雇佣兵这行的应该懂。”投入与收益性价比的问题。朱雀点了点头。“总之就是这么一回事。既然要调查就要给我们安排下稳定住宿来，也就不存在房间抢手的问题了。”鲁路修支着脸说，往自己的胃部比划了一下，“另外，因为背后有联合会的人手在运营，只要加点专项费用就可以在客房服务上为我这种作息和饮食习惯都和普通客人不太一样的家伙提供一些便利。我觉得还挺划算的。”

“好——吧。如果你觉得这是在偿还人情而不是继续亏欠的话。不过算了，横竖你不肯吃亏就是了。”朱雀摇了摇头，伸手把他揽了过来，“让我想想，要是只是普通的地缚灵，确实不是什么大麻烦。但我觉得吧，那样一来的话，闹鬼的源头应该很容易就被发现甚至被干掉了才对……？”

“唔。”鲁路修含糊地应道，“可能是要比地缚灵的难度更高一点。不过既然全是那种相对无害的小麻烦，而我们的神经都还比较坚韧，应该犯不着太担心。”

“你说了算。”朱雀哼笑道，“希望别再遇到你的幽灵伯伯那种级别的麻烦了。”

鲁路修歪在了他的膝盖上，闻言而翻了个身，摸出手机摆弄了两下。“说到V伯伯啊，他近来还算安分。”鲁路修说，“娜娜莉给我发了他的近照。”他把手机屏幕翻了过来，举高到朱雀的鼻子前面。画面上是一面书架，一个后天转化来的年轻吸血鬼族裔，一个水晶球。那个瘦弱少年模样的吸血鬼也举着个手机，屏幕对着水晶球的方向。朱雀盯着这张从娜娜莉的旁观视角拍摄的照片看了好一会儿，有点不知道该作何评价。

“我不确定。”他说，“罗洛在给他看什么？”

“我们的东京旅拍。”鲁路修答道。

“原来如此。”朱雀点了点头，“我就说他好像气歪了鼻子。”

“现在他哪来的鼻子。”鲁路修的声音听上去很快活。

 

头一天他睡得并不踏实，这导致他直到午夜才不情不愿地醒来，发现和自己并排的那张铺卧是空的。他醒来时通往室外私汤的门页敞开着，吹刮进来一阵明显低于四月正常气温的阴惨惨的风。朱雀打了个哈欠，探头看了眼确认鲁路修没泡在水池里。无人照管的水池已经注满了水，这会儿正在咕噜噜冒泡。他去试了下温度，大概是正常人会感觉到过热的程度，还不至于烫伤。可是他将手指探进去不久之后，仿佛是察觉到他的耐受力明显高于常人，池水上方忽然夸张地腾起了一阵白雾，还没蒸干的部分已经在沸腾了。

朱雀眨了眨眼，将手指抽了回来，若有所思地盯着沾湿的指尖看了一会儿。不会造成实质性的损害，但是又能根据捉弄的对象迅速调整作弄的程度，该说是敏锐还是怎样呢。他感到有些好笑，打算掉回头去把这边的状况告诉鲁路修。他在面池前边找到他的同行者，发觉鲁路修正在研究那个看上去平平无奇的水龙头。当朱雀也走到面池边，鲁路修耸了下肩膀，当着他的面拧开龙头出水。管道中咕噜噜冒了阵泡，淌流出来的是某种猩红粘稠的液体。对于普通客人来说可能有点渗人，可惜对于如假包换的吸血鬼来说……

“认真的？”鲁路修质疑道，“这种把戏对我来说只是‘不要乱玩食物’的级别哦？”

他抬起头，镜子里面的倒影忽然动了，冲着他扮了个鬼脸。鲁路修毫无惧色地瞪了回去，不出片刻他的影子就恢复了原样。水管中流出来的东西成为了正常的清水，而先前淤积在下水口附近的血液似的痕迹也消失了。朱雀没忍住喷出了一声笑，随后才装模作样地清清嗓子，将自己方才的遭遇讲述给他的同行者听了。

头一晚他们出外去到附近的坐到打烊，之后才慢悠悠地回到旅店，发觉有不少悠闲过头的住客赶在这个钟点爬起来在点着昏暗灯光的走廊上四处闲逛。根据年纪和气质进行猜测的话，八成是附近哪所学校的恐怖事件爱好者协会之类的社团活动。朱雀摇了摇头，在稍作休整后才又一次溜出门去，对周围整体环境进行了一番简要的侦察。灵脉在这地方有一个小小的汇聚点，属于两道交汇的支岔，一方面来说这里的温泉说不准滋养功效比别处还好，另一方面来说也确实容易引动一些不那么安分的东西。他检查建筑结构的途中听见了一些诡异的哭声，分别属于婴孩、悲戚的女人和声音都枯朽了的老者，当中或多或少存在着一些精神暗示的成分。拥有一定的灵觉是能够发现这点小伎俩的，不过对于感觉不够敏锐的普通人来说的确容易构成事实恐吓。在大致转悠过几圈之后，朱雀踩着摇晃的地板回到房间。鲁路修在忽明忽暗的灯光下研究他那块平板，看着看着便皱起了眉头。“这有点烦到我了。”他指着闪个不停的顶灯说。通往私汤的拉门忽然“哗”一下自己滑动关上了，就像是在无言地对他进行抗议。灯在闪烁两下后干脆地熄灭了，将他们笼在一片安静的黑暗里。

第二天朱雀依然睡得不怎么踏实。他梦见自己在进行潜水，那该是一次南欧附近的任务，需要把几个捣乱的塞壬从珊瑚礁底下揪出来。水下的歌声并不难听，但是此起彼伏之下吵得他脑袋疼，而珊瑚礁在他的认知中变成了一个庞大的水下迷宫群，虽说只要向上就随时都能脱离困境，但那也意味着任务中断，以至于他不得不埋在水下来回兜圈子。他在睡醒时咳嗽了两声，深呼吸了好几次才缓解了胸口的憋闷感。“你也做噩梦了吗？”鲁路修的声音说。朱雀抬起头，发现他的吸血鬼同伴就盘膝坐在他身边，一脸若有所思地盯着自己的脸看。

“‘也’？”朱雀察觉到对方话语中的意有所指，坐起身来揉了揉后脑勺，“是啊。不是什么很可怕的内容，就是感觉有点累。”

他起身去简单洗漱了一下，回到卧寝处时鲁路修正在吸食血袋。桌几上不知何时多出了米饭、厚蛋烧、煎鱼和味增汤，于是朱雀索性也坐下享用完了不知该说是早餐还是宵夜的食物。在各自饱餐过后，鲁路修面色一肃，开始陈述他那边的初步调查结果。

“我收集了一些证言。在筛掉明显不可信的那一些之后，剩下的说法跟我这两天的体验差不多。”他摊开双手道，“无害，除去惊吓之外不会造成什么大麻烦。看起来没有伤人的意图，攻击性也不算强。比起对生者的怨气或是明确的驱逐意图，更像是兴致使然的恶作剧。有二十来份证词声称自己真的目击到了鬼影，其中七份证词里描绘的外形特征具有相似之处。是小孩，以人类的外貌年龄进行估量的话大概位于九至十二岁这个区间内，数量是两个，往往结伴出现。能够提供外貌证词的都是些完全不具备威胁性的普通人，也就是跟什么乱七八糟道术阴阳师之流都扯不上干系的那类。看样子那两位不知名的鬼怪小朋友行事挺谨慎的，懂得在不该露面的时候妥善地藏起来。”

“听你的语气，怎么好像还挺欣赏他们的。”朱雀疑惑道。鲁路修眯起眼睛，原本摊开的小臂改在身前抱起交叠了。

“在联合会的眼皮底下活跃了这么些年都没给收服掉，甚至在你那个看上去挺精明的表妹过来看情况的时候让她吃了次瘪，就这样都没被揪出真身，确实很值得夸赞了。”他轻快地说，“那么，你有什么头绪吗？”

“如果是小孩的模样，一般来说是意外早夭的孩童魂魄变成的恶灵。可是没有怨气的话就不太像了。”朱雀支着下颌思索起来，“我想想，唔……还有一种可能。”

鲁路修以一种等待内行解说的好奇眼神看着他。名义上的本地人不太好意思地转开视线，迟疑了一会儿才整理好语言。“很久很久以前，我是指我还没离开日本的时候，藤堂先生跟我提过一次。在超自然族群中有一些根性强大的个体，年幼时正是心灵还纯粹的阶段，倘若恰好在灵脉强盛的地域上生出一些特定的意念，像是足够强烈也足够执拗的愿望之类，有可能在机缘巧合下催生出一些特别的存在。”他慢慢阐述道。时至如今，师长的原话已经记不太清了，仅留下一个模糊的、不确切的概念，他只能在努力回想中抽丝剥茧地去还原它的形貌。“不太常见。即使作为长期驻扎在灵脉给养充足的山间的天狗，藤堂先生也只在年轻的时候见过一次。灵体类的妖怪通常都是基于更为负面的情绪而诞生的，但这类拥有强大力量为基底的特别存在不见得是这样。有可能是为了守护，虽然按理说来那样的存在性格应该更为平和才是……对了，如果是结伴出现的话，可能是诞生于‘思念’——”

时钟跳过了午夜。房间里的灯光忽然熄灭了。通往庭院的拉门悄无声息地滑开，送入一阵宛如来自幽冥的寒凉阴风。好在他们的夜视能力都不错，对于真正的夜行生物而言甚至不仅仅是“不错”的级别。在适应了光线变化后，朱雀望见鲁路修比了个噤声手势。自上方传来了“咚、咚”的踏击声，由远及近，愈来愈清晰，仿佛就悬在他们的头顶，然后终于——原本平整的天花板上陡然破开了一个缺口，从中吊下一道绳索，末端系着一对属于孩童的细瘦足踝。

那具小小的身躯倒悬在空中，颈椎处不正常地弯折着。他的面色青白，眼瞳上翻，额脸周际沾着血污。他的半身衣物都浸透了浓稠的血腥气味，勉强看得出那是套更接近西洋款式的紧袖衣搭配背带裤。有什么湿润粘稠的深色液体在涌流，自那腥甜气味的源头处渗出，顺沿着他自然散开的黑发滑下而滴落在地板上。嗒。嗒。嗒。

房间里的两位住客一并站了起来，没有惊慌失措地跑开，反而都主动凑到了那小孩跟前去开始仔细打量。朱雀看了看那张倒垂着的稚嫩脸孔，又扭头看了眼他的同伴。鲁路修的表情有些怪异，那并不是恐惧，更像是在说“你逗我呢”。他们交换了一个眼神，鲁路修摸着鼻子掩住了一声叹息，随后伸出手去，戳了一下那孩子的脑门。

“才一个吗？”他对着倒挂下来的小孩说，“你还有个同伴的吧？两个一起出现比较有视觉冲击力。”

那是一张长得几乎跟他一模一样的脸。更准确地说，是跟他小时候、也就是带着妹妹到枢木神社借住的那时候一模一样。在他的话音落下后，那孩子的脖颈忽然扭动了一下，从像是折断了的古怪弯曲中掰正回去，上翻的眼瞳也在转了一转之后回归了正常前视的状态。他搓了搓脸，松开手时先前僵在面部肌肉中的痛苦表情已经消失了。这副光景其实比他静止不动时更加诡异，然而两位住客都没给出什么惊惧类的反馈。倒吊的孩子撇了撇嘴，就像预先准备的演出以冷场而收尾一般，看起来有些失望。

“没吓到啊。不愧是‘我’。”他小声嘀咕道。鲁路修又抬手想戳他的额头，被他歪过脑袋避开了。“别这么瞪我嘛。”男孩说，用的正是某个熟悉的、理应已被遗落在遥远过去的稚嫩声音，“既然被猜中了真身，按照礼节就该出来打个招呼。不过是啊，要不要遵守礼节也得看来客是谁的。”

他眨了眨眼，忽然挣断了绳子，没有笔直地坠向地面，而是一个弹身翻转，稳稳当当地落在还沉浸在惊讶中的另一位住客怀里，伸手勾住了他的脖子。绳索消失了，天花板上逼真的缺口也消失了，有一面小小的手掌扯了扯鲁路修的衣角，低头看去是一个裹着道服、头发卷翘的男孩。现在朱雀改瞪着年幼的自己的脸发愣了，虽然他有时候会主动变成这个年纪的外观来捉弄一下鲁路修，从镜子里看见这张脸和直接出现在眼前还是有很大不同。鲁路修的表情更怪异了，而先出现的男孩愈发用力地抱紧了朱雀的脖子，笑嘻嘻地凑近了、在他的面颊上亲了一下。

“好久不见，吾友。”那男孩贴附在他耳际轻声说，“看到你还这么精神我就放心啦。”

朱雀恍惚地点了点头，大脑处在因为信息量忽然爆炸而临时过载濒临当机的边缘，也不知道自己脸上湿漉漉那一片到底是口水还是血。


	6. 议题6：被迫直面自己的黑历史该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “这比黑历史要恐怖多了，这明明是在保留了全部黑历史的基础上还完全长歪了。我想收回前言了，现在我觉得某个问题幽灵可能也没这么麻烦。”

有那么一刻，朱雀忽然理解了自己的临时结婚对象为什么会冲着化形成幼时模样的自己表现得一脸胃痛，虽然仔细想来这两码事完全不是同一性质。吊着他脖子的黑发小男孩对他表现得相当亲昵，亲过他的脸颊又依依不舍地蹭了几下脑袋，随后才回过头去，对着鲁路修吐出了舌头。

“我小时候是这种性格吗？”鲁路修声音虚弱地质疑道，“我觉得应该不是吧？还是说那时候你对我产生了什么认知偏差？”

“呃，该怎么说呢……”朱雀不确定地看了看怀里的小男孩，现在他已经不客气地坐在了自己下意识弯起供其借力的胳膊上。不知是不是因为他本身还是灵体，他的分量倒是轻得很，就这么坐着也造不成什么负担。“……如果这真的是思念体之类的存在，那么在‘他’凝聚起灵体来的过程中，多多少少会受到当地风土人情以及其它一些自然要素的影响。在完全成型之后，应该也会基于行动方式和自己的兴趣而出现另一些变化，总之……出现这种程度的差异是可以理解的。大概吧。”

他已经在相当努力地回想自己往日里学到的东西了，在此基础上根据残存的记忆和别处得来的经验进行了一番胡乱猜测。鲁路修将目光从他怀中的黑发男孩身上移开，落回到另一个眨巴着眼睛抬头看他的小家伙身上。“我搞不懂。”鲁路修哀叹道。

“没关系，老实说我也没完全搞明白。”朱雀跟着叹了口气，将目光转回到黑发小孩身上，“劳驾解释一下？”

“你刚刚不是解释得很清楚嘛。”以鲁路修为蓝本构造出来的小鬼头笑眯眯地说，“原理上应该差不多就是那样啦。”

虽说看起来和闻起来都满身是血，但这小鬼身上并没有多少显著的吸血鬼特征。就像当年带着妹妹到神社栖居时谨慎伪装好的鲁路修一样，没有露在外头的翅翼，没有在黑暗中能够发光的猩红眼睛，笑起来时也看不见更为明显的獠牙。同样的，另一个小鬼也没从脑门上冒出双角来，就更别提变形的肢体和面目上的鬼纹。大概是因为那时他们都在忙于隐藏自己，连同他们的思念体都变成了他们努力藏匿于人世的模样。有一点好处在于，即使努力来撞鬼的人们不会太介意鬼是长啥样，可是真要在传统日式旅店里出现一个白种吸血鬼样貌的小孩，对于脑容量正常的看客来说还是显得太离奇了。如果只是普通的外国小孩……其实也挺奇怪的，但至少没那么奇怪。

“不过，那个，你们难道不该在山头上活动吗？”朱雀问道，“就算不是神社里，至少也是那附近……我是说，至少在结界范围以内？”

“最开始是这样的。”站在鲁路修身边的那个男孩说，“我们刚刚诞生的那阵子只能在神社附近活动，之后随着你们各自的力量增长，活动范围也扩大了一些。后来神社被联合会收去了，在有官方监管的情况下，继续待在那附近就不太明智了。所以我们就来了这一带。”

“因为灵脉吗？”朱雀看向他。

“没错。”幼时模样的他说，歪着脑袋思索了片刻，“不过，唔，其实我们已经可以往更远的地方跑了。我想东京范围内应该都可以吧。”

“可是市区太吵了，我不太喜欢。”幼时模样的“鲁路修”说。

“而且市区很麻烦，可能撞到这样那样的一些禁制。”另一个男孩补充道。

“这范围是不是有点夸张了。”朱雀讶异道。搂着他脖子的男孩笑了，又在他脸颊上亲了一口。

“因为作为‘本体’的你们变强了很多嘛。”鲁路修模样的思念体说。他松开手臂，从朱雀身上滑下去了，轻飘飘着地时一点声响也没有。房间里的灯光恢复了，男孩也不再是半身血污的样子，衣服变得相当干净整洁。除去形体周际还有点虚幻的痕迹，他看上去几乎就是个普通的小男孩了。“话说回来，”他的表情忽然变得怪异了些，“真有你们的啊。”

“什么意思？”鲁路修挑起眉毛。

落下地的男孩回到他的同伴身边，另一个男孩则在灯光下扬起棕发乱蓬蓬的小脑袋。“我们的活动范围扩大到能把整个东京包括进去也就是最近的事，确切来说是从去年开始的。”棕发男孩说，“正常来说，作为‘愿望’由来的本体成长会让我们的力量也随之增强。可是因为我们从根本上来说是诞生于‘思念’的，如果你们的思念消失了，甚至彻底遗忘了对方，我们反而会慢慢衰弱下去，到了最后会彻底消失也说不定。”

“此前的半个多世纪一直在减弱哦，虽然体感上没有‘遗忘’所造成的影响那么夸张，还不到最坏的地步。”黑发男孩接过了话茬，“但要不是这样，我们也犯不着扎在生灵活跃的地方借助灵脉的交汇点继续存活了。这样做可以延缓消散的过程。”

“听你们这意思，怎么说得好像这地方闹鬼还是我们的问题来着。”鲁路修咕哝道。两个男孩肩并肩地站在一旁，互相对视了一眼之后同时哂笑起来。

“差不多吧。”之后黑发的那个说，“不过情况从去年开始得到了改善。”

“衰弱停止了，而且在短时间内爆发性地增长了回去。”他的同伴解说道，“不仅是这样，之后开始越变越强，然后某天开始忽然就……力量形成了链接，呃，某种循环……再就，几乎变成同步增长了。”说到一半他变得有些结巴，脸颊也涨红了一些。黑发的那个理解地点了点头，他看上去更理直气壮一点，但脸上一样飞起了一抹红晕。

“这就让我们很好奇本体们到底在做什么了。”他说，伸手圈在左手指根处比划了一下，“然后你们就过来啦，多谢。”

“手挽着手。”褐发的说。

“来度蜜月。”黑发的说。

“虽然我大概猜到了。那种强度的力量循环一般都需要实质上的身体接触才能构成，体液交互或者……呃。”褐发小鬼小声嘟哝道，往他的同伴身边挨得更近了一点，“不过因为过去的那么些年间我们一直都在一块儿，我也知道了鲁路修原本是吸血鬼，所以我不能确定那到底是单纯的吸血行为还是别的什么。”

“真有你们的啊。”黑发小鬼抱起了胳膊，“我可没想到事情会进展到这一步来。”

他们一唱一和地完成了说明，又齐齐抬起头来，脸上尽是那种“哇——哦”式的怪异表情。现在换两位成年体感到不太自在了，朱雀咳嗽了一声，不太确定地看向鲁路修。“这种时候该道歉吗？”

“我觉得还是不了。”鲁路修用一种濒近窒息般的低音说。

 

从孩童时期的视角来看待这码事会显得有多奇怪呢？在最初的混乱过去之后，朱雀认真地反省了一下。他们都好端端坐下了，他去泡了点热茶来压惊，而鲁路修的脸色看上去很像是需要加一袋血填进胃里。感谢联合会的专人运营，他们的冰箱里就塞了足够的储备。然而鲁路修摆手拒绝了关于再摄入一点血的提议，简单地拿起了另一个茶杯。

两个本质是灵体的小鬼倒是用不着往胃里填东西，就这么支着脸颊坐在他们对面，目光在他们两个之间转来转去。从孩提时代的视角来看，朱雀想，一个玩伴，虽说是难能可贵的朋友，但那时无论如何都到不了考虑交往甚至婚配的这一步，就这点来说，发觉“成长后的自己”跟“对方”发展成了这种关系，从普通的玩闹到忙着把自己按向彼此的裤裆……细想下来好像是挺奇怪的。该说是命中注定还是命运无常呢，不过他本来也没想过那时的鲁路修和自己竟然会催生出思念体这种东西啊。但是，没准，也许，因为那两个小鬼互相陪伴的时间真的很长很长，对此事的接受程度应该比正常小孩要高一些？

他又咳嗽了一声，并在鲁路修关切地投以一瞥时摇了摇头，示意自己并不是被茶水呛住了。“话说回来，我留意到了另一个问题。”鲁路修收回视线，转投向坐在桌几对面的两个小孩，“你们两个是不是打从我们在东京落地起就一直在监视我们了？”

“离得太远的话只能大概判断出动向。”黑发的小鬼说，“我们在旅店这边待习惯啦，倒没有专门跑去你们附近盯梢。不过既然你们主动过来了嘛……”话没说完他就顿住了，眼珠转了一转。鲁路修喝了口茶，放下杯子时的力度有点凶。“……哎呀，你看起来一脸不情愿呢。”小鬼又一次笑眯了眼睛，“也许我能猜猜你在想什么？毕竟是‘我自己’，我应该能猜出个大概。”

“好孩子要在适当的时候保持安静。”鲁路修说。

“好孩子？你是不是对你小时候的秉性产生了什么误解。”那小鬼不客气地指责他，然后坦然地在他面前掰起了手指，“让我想想，你们在度蜜月，还选了温泉旅店这种很适合发生点什么的地方。吸血鬼是昼伏夜出型的作息，连带着对起居时间没什么固定要求的伴侣也变成了这个作息，所以目前来说你们两个都是在半夜精神得很的类型。”

“正好和大多数住客错开。”褐发乱蓬蓬的小鬼说，“半夜泡私汤可以放得更开一点，去共用的男汤也不会有人在。”

“然后就可以做一些爱做的事情了。”黑发的那个说，摇晃了一下脑袋，“可惜现在有两个不会困也不用睡觉的‘小鬼’在你们附近打转，再想做什么都会感觉像被看光一样不自在，对不对？”

他们再一次同步率超高地齐齐看来。鲁路修本尊面无表情地回看过去，他杯子里的茶水忽然间结冰了。

“我想打孩子。”鲁路修说。

他真的开始撩衣袖，看架势是要伸过手去弹个脑袋嘣，或者更糟——直接开始在空中划符文念咒。“冷静点。”朱雀抓住他的手腕，“他们应该随时随地都可以灵体化，我觉得最可能的结果是你费了劲也打不到。”

因为这话很有说服力，鲁路修的手臂僵住了。他悻悻地多瞪了那两个小鬼头一眼，放下胳膊重新捧起茶杯，手指点在杯壁上多叩了几下，让里头的冰块慢慢融化掉。两个小鬼一齐笑起来，看上去毫无歉意。

“其实不用那么在意的。”黑发的那个说，“毕竟我们——”

“——待在旅店这么些年了——”

“——总会有情侣或夫妻来来往往——”

“——也不是没见过房事，甚至还见得挺多。”褐发的说，“毕竟是温泉旅店嘛。”

鲁路修有气没力地哼了一声，把化开的茶水倒进了喉咙，显然是对那副不知反省的做派放弃了思考。

 

对灵体要求尊重隐私权可能是不太合适。在朱雀出外去拜访暂时留在神社里的天狗师父时，鲁路修得以在天亮后清闲片刻，遂闷在房间里思考起要不要在周围布置点临时生效的魔法阵，或者去向神乐耶讨要点符咒也行。灵体压根没有隐私权的概念，而且，棒极了，他们对于窥探“自己”的生活当然更加没有心理负担了，反正他们相处的百来年间肯定已经作为行走的泄露源把“自己”那部分隐私向对方泄露了个遍。想到这点就让鲁路修头疼起来，另外他生出了一些不太好的预感，即他们可能不太容易摆脱那两个小麻烦。

综合了一下朱雀的说法和那两个小鬼提供的说明词，如果思念体和催生他们的本尊之间的关系有那么密切，情感和本身的力量提升都会有所关联并造成实质性的影响，很可能导致一般的魔法和咒术阻拦都没什么效用，毕竟大部分力量体系都遵循该死的施法者免疫原则。虽然对此有所心理准备，鲁路修还是抱着一丝侥幸在房间的几个出口处——包括窗户——都简单地布下了几个驱灵用的咒语，将整个套间都保护起来。虽然室外的温泉没有包括进来，不过一时间也顾不上了。反正只是实验，说不定根本就毫无效果。

确实毫无效果。朱雀在正常人的早餐时段迈回房间，肩膀上挂着一个鬼小孩，身旁还跟着一个，两个小鬼都好端端地在房间内部才现形，咒语防护根本形同虚设。鲁路修翻了翻眼睑，决定不说破自己进行了一些无用的尝试这件事。“你师父那边的情况如何？”他改问道。朱雀摇了摇头，走回他身边坐下了。两个跟出门去的小鬼一个还赖在朱雀怀里，一个慢悠悠走到鲁路修的另一边坐下。大概是因为刚离开旅馆去转悠了一圈，或许还在藤堂镜志郎的面前好好闹腾了一通，这两个好好发泄过精力了的捣蛋鬼现在看起来还算安分。

“没忍住喷了茶。然后没给出什么实质性的建议。”朱雀说。从他的表情来看，实际场景应该不止是喷茶那么简单。鲁路修从心底对那位已经不年轻了的可怜天狗默哀了片刻。“藤堂先生说，这种类型的天性顽劣就算管教也没用，并要求我好好反省一下。”朱雀继续说，一点一点垮下了脸，“‘自己和藉由自己的印象诞生出来的思念体到底为什么会变成这种糟糕的性格’，他好像觉得这种问题的原因应该从我自己身上找。”

行了，没辙了。作为已知的最早消息源都这么说了，鲁路修觉得摆脱麻烦的希望愈发渺茫起来。“真是毫无帮助。多谢。”他忧愁地看了眼朱雀，以及两条胳膊都挂在朱雀肩上还一脸坦荡荡的幼生期版自己，“还有，那小鬼能不能从你身上下来了。”

“哎，‘我’在嫉妒我自己了。”黑发小鬼说，微微噘起嘴来，“别这么小气呀，多抱一会儿也没什么的。”

鲁路修瞪着他，那双跟自己一模一样的紫色眼睛也瞪回来。“好啦好啦，别生气。”朱雀也出言劝慰道，伸手揉了揉怀中男孩的头发。男孩惬意地眯起眼睛，慢慢从他肩膀上滑下来了，在朱雀的一侧膝腿上调整了一下自己的腿脚，以一个相当舒服的姿势蜷伏在他身前。朱雀的手掌从那小鬼的头上滑到颈上，揉搓了几下又重复了一次，让他发出一阵无意义但相当柔软的哼哼声。鲁路修眨了眨眼，恍惚觉得这副场景比起哄孩子更像是在撸猫。

他对自己这份认知有些哭笑不得，原本窜起的一点儿火气也消下去了。男孩半眯着眼睛把头扭向他，一抹坏小孩在恶作剧时会拥有的笑容慢慢从那张小脸上浮现起来。鲁路修抬起头，发现自己正对着的那面墙上缓缓浮现出几个大字，宛如有什么特异存在往墙壁上凭空涂抹了一番，字迹歪歪扭扭，血液构成的笔划转折处黏黏答答。

写出来的血字是“真舒服”。

面对着眼前鬼片拍摄现场一般的景象，鲁路修的嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下。要不是他知道那都是幻象，他真的很想教育一下近旁的“幼生期的自己”请好好尊重食物。他按揉了几下突突跳动的太阳穴，朱雀怀里的小家伙已经惬意地哼起了小曲。我在试图激怒自己这点上拥有什么天赋吗？鲁路修暗自反省了一会儿，旋即清了清嗓子：

“其实我知道更舒服的——”

“鲁路修？”朱雀小声打断他，“对小孩说这个是不是不太好？”

“小什么小。他们诞生出来的年限肯定也有三位数了。”已经成熟的吸血鬼公正客观地指出这点，“再说了，你又不是没听到。他们在旅店这一带待了好些年，该见的不该见的都见习惯了。”

小家伙抬起头来，冲他皱起了鼻子。朱雀失笑摇头，将肩膀倾向他，主动在他的面颊上也轻快地吻了一记。鲁路修的表情缓和了不少，伸出手去试图戳按那小鬼的前额，果不其然戳了个空。黑发小鬼精准地在他每一次戳来的时候都变回灵体状态，实际效果就像按在浮空的薄雾中一样，比旁边的空气稍稍浓稠些，还有点凉，但总之造不成什么有效伤害。尝试了几次之后，鲁路修放弃了。他将目光从那张写满了挑衅的稚嫩脸孔上转开，因时下的光景感到一阵哭笑不得。

“为什么他这么黏你啊。”他对着朱雀感慨道。

朱雀还没说话，被抱着的小鬼倒是先主动开了口。“可能因为他喜欢你喜欢得更直率些。”小家伙说，“没错，毕竟是基于‘彼此’的思念而结伴诞生的存在，情感的具体抒发形式也会影响到我们的行为哦。也就是说，截至目前为止你还没被投怀送抱怎么想都是你自己的错。”

“什么啊？”鲁路修拧起眉毛，看了眼坐在自己另一侧的头发卷翘的小家伙。后者相当无辜地眨了眨眼。“我怎么觉得你在骗我。”

“毕竟伪装和欺骗是吸血鬼的好习惯。”印拓了他的样貌和幼年记忆的思念体老气横秋地比划道，“不过内敛过头就不是了哦。你看，你明明也有个让朱雀嫉妒自己的大好机会摆在面前，你怎么就不知道去积极主动地利用一下呢。”

“我不知道。”鲁路修还盯着那个绿眼睛的小男孩看，“或许因为我近期见到过他本尊变成这副样子，还打算就那样对我的裤裆做一些不太健康的事。这让我有点犯愁。”

“我也可以让你的裤裆掉下来哦，如果你想的话。”挨着他坐的小家伙说。

“真是恶劣的成年版本啊，我。”另一个小家伙捣了一下他的胳膊，干这档子事时倒是愿意维持实体了，“我还是小觑你们的开放程度了。不过既然都这样了，那你们做点爱做的事给‘自己’旁观也没什么的吧？”

两个小恶魔又开始一唱一和的时候，鲁路修捂住了自己的脑袋。当年的我们有这么让人伤神吗，他忧愁地想。或许我们是为了野出去玩不太守规矩，可能也是给负责看管神社少主的普通人类们添了点乱，但我们没干什么特别恶劣的事吧？他求助性地看向朱雀，朱雀回给他一个抱歉的眼神。“好好反省一下”，这是藤堂的说法。唉。

“我不想要孩子了。”鲁路修哀叹道，向后仰身倒在地上，用手背挡住了眼睛，将愈发明亮的自然光映射和两个不请自来的小鬼头一道阻隔在外，“我的意思是，我比之前更不想要孩子了。打小开始培育的血裔也不要。炼金术制造的也不行。领养的也不行。”


	7. 议题7：自己管教不了熊孩子该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “要么以暴制暴要么找亲戚救命。”

还没迎来复活节假期的娜娜莉依然保持着伪装人类模式下的良好作息，虽然她在大白天依然显得不太精神，但好歹没有特别严重的黑眼圈，也没在靠灌咖啡提神。不过长时间的反生理本能作息可能让她的脾气变坏了些，所以在鲁路修一五一十地交代完了新近遭遇的困难后，他这个向来脾性温和的妹妹深吸了一口气，在视频通话的另一头发出了超乎他想象的大声喊叫：

“你们两个居然又不带我玩！！！”

“认真的？”鲁路修边揉自己的耳朵边质疑道，“重点是这个吗？”

“重点当然是这个。”娜娜莉的音量变回了正常水准，在他的平板屏幕中一脸委屈地眨巴着眼睛，“否则还能是什么？你，我的好哥哥，你跟我可是一起到那座神社里去的。我们在那里待的时间一样长，一天不多一天不少。那时候你们是怎么说的？啊，‘男孩们的游戏’。是，我理解，那时候我比你小，成长得更慢也更害怕阳光，大把时间都只能躲在室内而不能跟你们一道出去玩——结果你们两个在那时候就私定终身了？而我什么也不知道？”

“什么私定终身。你在说什么呢。”鲁路修说，“我可不记得我在那么小的时候会因为一时脑热就干出这种傻事来。”

虽然那完全是莫须有的事情，他还是感觉自己脸红了。他的小妹妹不大高兴地盯着他，片刻之后翻了下眼睑。“只是一个比喻。”她小声嘟囔道，“是啊，我知道那阵子你们两个私下相处的时间比带我一块玩的要多。不过你们两个关系好到互相联结出灵体来了都没我的份，这未免太过分了。”

“你也说了你那时候成长得比我还慢，没准是因为你的力量基底在但总量不够之类的理由呢。毕竟你比我们都要小嘛。”鲁路修安慰她。娜娜莉鼓着脸颊思索了一会儿，勉勉强强点了下头算是认可了这个说法。“虽然，呃，我也觉得有点可惜。”鲁路修接着说，“如果前来打扰我们的小鬼头们当中有个小时候的你的话，我应该不会这么恼火的。毕竟那能让我怀念一下你小时候的可爱模样。”

娜娜莉沉默了大概十秒钟。“你知道刚刚那是一番在近亲癖好方面的问题发言吗，亲爱的哥哥？”

“认真的？我们是吸血鬼哦？”

近亲通婚完全无碍的吸血鬼兄妹在视频通话中隔着各自的平板亲切地对视了好一会儿，娜娜莉满脸都写着“你大概没救了”。“说到近亲癖好。”她晃了下脑袋，“尤菲姐姐还在日本吧？她知道那两个小家伙的存在了吗？我觉得她会很高兴的。”

“我猜她还在，虽然我不知道她这几天跑哪去了。”鲁路修慎重地看了眼摆在一旁的手机，想着也许之后还是给那位不请自来的半血妹妹发条讯息过去友好询问一下，“但我不会主动向她抖露那两个大麻烦的，绝对不会。事实上，在向外援求助失败之后，我暂时不打算向任何人披露详细内情了。你就是最后一个。”

他将目光转回到平板上，娜娜莉正用一种怀疑和怜悯参半的眼神看着他。“话不要说得太满，哥哥。”她柔声说，“事情总会出现变化的。”

 

在结束跟妹妹的视频通话后，鲁路修摘下耳机，从坐垫上滑到地上，支着膝盖发了会儿愣，随后才慢悠悠站起来往室外私汤的方向走。东京时间正值夜半，室外亮着几盏昏黄柔和的夜灯。他迈出拉门，踩着木屐向前走至平台所延伸到的边缘，在踏出斜顶所笼罩的边沿时顿了一顿，发觉露天的石地好似是湿润的。他犹豫了一下才继续向前走，发现原本空荡荡的汤池底部也蓄积起浅浅一层水。朱雀站在汤池边，全身透湿，原本柔软蓬松的卷发可怜兮兮地贴着头皮，满脸都写着心累。

“这里怎么回事？”鲁路修讶异道，“你们刚刚打水仗了吗？打水仗也不至于这么惨烈吧？”

“我会解释的。”朱雀说，眼睛盯着站在一边的两个小鬼，“很高兴得知你刚刚一点都没注意外边的动静。你在做什么？跟神乐耶汇报调查进展吗？”

“不，我在和娜娜莉汇报近况。”鲁路修如实说，“她好像对于自己在这方面的存在感缺失非常介意。”

“我觉得这方面的存在感不是什么好事。”朱雀咕哝道，“……不过也说不好，没准多个需要照看的小妹妹能让那个‘你’稍微消停点呢。”

他抖了抖肩膀，甩了甩脑袋，就像某种大型犬科动物甩毛的动作一样把自己身上的水分蒸干了。那绝对是不必要动作，但看上去很可爱。一阵水雾升腾而起，待到它完全消散之后，鲁路修搓了搓朱雀热气腾腾的脑袋顶，感觉被治愈了许多。旁边的两个小家伙还在你一言我一语地吵吵嚷嚷，鲁路修听了一会儿没抓住什么重点。“他们在吵什么？”

“会导致那个年纪的小鬼开始争吵的任何事情。”朱雀答道，手掌按在双眼前揉搓了一下，“不，老实说我也不知道。他们只是凭空出现在没放水的汤池边，而为了避免他们惹出什么麻烦来，我就出来看着他们……”

“这部分我还记得，谢了。”

“是啊，是你让我出来看着的。”他放下手，“我出来的时候他们已经在吵架了，从我听到的部分开始，话题已经进展到了揭短大赛这一步。思念体的记忆力还真好啊，我愣是听着他们往前细数了一百一十年。”

“所以他们至少已经存在了那么久了。”鲁路修若有所思地望向两个小家伙，“他们到底是什么时候成型的？”

“说不准。我觉得他们自己应该也说不准。”朱雀答道，“总之绕来绕去就是一些差点导致他们落网的问题，我旁听了一会儿大概也弄明白了他们的分工合作机制。虽然外观上看不出来什么力量解放状态下的种族特征，不过这个看起来比较小的‘你’显然继承了一部分吸血鬼特性，他是个玩弄人心的高手。大部分恶作剧的点子都是他出的，行动规划也该他做。他的特长在精神方面，像是制造鬼哭类的幻听啊，让人睡不好觉做一些累得要死的噩梦啊，这些都是他干的。当然了，还有拿血吓唬人。”

“我真的希望他能尊重一下食物。”鲁路修哀叹道。

“客观一点来说，那不是他的食物，因为他不需要进食。他保留下来的只有对血液的亲和性吧，我猜。”朱雀短促地笑了一声，目光往旁边倾斜了一点，大抵是看向了正瞪着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔的另一个小鬼，“至于这个看起来比较小的‘我’嘛，大概是因为你对我拥有什么奇怪的第一印象，加上我本身的确拥有的一小部分特性，我是指能从周围自然环境中汲取一部分能量这点，不管是阳光还是风暴……鲁路修，你带了伞吗？”

话题的转折之突兀让鲁路修茫然地眨了下眼。“我的包里好像有，但我的包在房间里。”他不解其意地回看向朱雀，“怎么？”

“那来不及了。我们直接往回跑吧。”朱雀简单地说，抓住他的胳膊扭头就走。

鲁路修这才发现天空上不知道什么时候阴云密布了，奇怪的是云层遮蔽的范围很小，可能连整间旅店都没包括完整。他们退回到木制的斜顶遮蔽的范围下，大约在三秒钟内，原本磕磕巴巴嘟囔着的褐发小鬼再没憋住眼泪，“哇”地一声大哭起来。就在同一时刻，暴雨倾盆而下，将室外空间浇了个透，雨幕之密集已经明显违反了自然常理。

鲁路修目瞪口呆地看着那个大哭的小男孩，朱雀则在他身旁苦笑起来。“你看，这比打水仗严重多了。”朱雀摸了下自己的鼻尖，“总之，因为各种因素的叠加，那个缩小版的‘我’似乎拥有一些奇奇怪怪的权能。他和自然环境的亲和度相当高，所以每当他们需要把自己完美隐藏起来，他就是专家了。还有，如果需要配合闹鬼气氛营造什么阴森恐怖的氛围，像是夜半吹冷风之类的，基本都是他干的。”

“哈。”鲁路修干巴巴地应声道。

“还有偷偷加热别人的洗澡水。”

“真有创意。”

“我也很奇怪这么点把戏他们翻来覆去玩了几十年怎么还没腻。”

“可能是觉得观察不同人的反应很有趣吧。再说了，如果他们一直都是小孩子的性格，同样的几件事只要有所交替，翻来覆去做上几百遍也不会显得无聊。”鲁路修客观地说。毕竟那个年纪的崽子是什么德行，他大概还是知道的。至少在这点上，人类的崽子、吸血鬼的崽子和妖鬼的崽子本质上都没什么区别。他面对着倾盆大雨平复了一下情绪，试图让自己的面部别那么僵硬。“观察力和信息归结能力都不错，雇佣兵。”他还是夸奖了一下朱雀的努力成果，“这给我们节省了不少时间，虽然我也不知道我们调查得这么仔细到底是为了什么……咦，那个‘你’刚刚是不是哭到打了个嗝。”

“是吗？”朱雀疑惑道。他们暂停了交谈，一同看向哭得抽抽搭搭的褐发小鬼，他也没费心去抹眼泪，哭着哭着又是一声被噎住似的“嗝叽”。与此同时天上滚过一声闷雷，轰隆隆隆隆。

“……看来是的。”鲁路修说，“你觉得他还打算接着哭多久——啊哦。”

可能是被情绪直观造成的气象变化淋了个透造成了委屈心念的传递，也可能是单纯地被淋了一头不太痛快，当然还可能是发现话说不通有些气急——另一个小家伙也扁了嘴，跟着大哭起来。鲁路修看着幼生期的自己哇哇大哭的样子有点尴尬，他在朱雀的脸上看到了同样的尴尬。黑发的小家伙这么大哭倒是没造成更进一步的气象变化，不过鲁路修感到一阵无形的波澜扫过周围，对力量底蕴良好的自己来说没什么影响，对普通人来说大概就不是了。

“我觉得附近几间房的客人都会做噩梦了。”朱雀在他旁边感慨道，指出了事情的本质。

 

雨过天晴是在后半夜，两个小毛孩面对面站着各自揉起了眼睛，揉完了之后碰了碰拳头示意重归于好。然而他们两个之间的气氛还是有些僵硬，黑发的那个一溜儿钻进了拉门，褐发的那个还站在原地不动。他又打了两个小小的嗝，这回没再引动雷鸣。云雾散去了，露出清冷星辉。鲁路修回房间去拿了面垫毯，随后折回原处，在落足的平台边缘铺开。他在那里坐下了，拍了拍身边的一小块位置。朱雀也进房间去了，鲁路修暗暗希望对方能哄好那个棘手的“自己”。至于自己嘛……褐发的小家伙慢悠悠挪步过来，坐在了他的身边。

“呃……嗯。”鲁路修挠了挠鼻翼，“你们刚刚在吵什么？”

“你……呃，那家伙又自作主张。”小家伙嘟囔着说，“也没什么。我们离旅店稍微远了点，差点被一个路过的阴阳师发现行踪。我让他低调点隐藏好自己，他说我谨慎过头对自己没好处。之后我们都没刹住脾气，就……吵起来了。”

他又揩拭了一下眼睛，这回用的是衣袖。理论上来说他也被雨水淋了个透，但这会儿他身上看不见什么被淋湿的痕迹了。啊，鲁路修想，这个年纪的孩子。“我觉得你们真的缺一个娜娜莉。”他评价道。

“可能吧。”小家伙点了点头，“确实，我们两个几乎一直待在一块儿，也只有我们两个。什么秘密都不复存在，什么能用于缓冲的事情都没有。”

他说的话让鲁路修沉默了片刻，伸手揉了揉他的头发。“原来你们会吵架啊。”鲁路修感慨道，“看你们恶作剧的手法那么熟练，我还以为你们应该是合作无间的呢。”

“你要听实话吗？”年幼模样的“朱雀”说，“之前的好长一段时间里我们都在吵架。也不是经常吵，但是每年总有那么一两次。这么算下来，加起来的总次数也不少就是了。”

“不奇怪。这个年纪的孩子可以为了任何事情吵架。”鲁路修说，“虽然你们，呃，严格来说年纪也不小了，但毕竟你们的心性都还是孩子的心性呢。”

褐发的小家伙含糊地咕哝了一句什么，鲁路修没太听清。小家伙的脑袋顶上没有角，这让他揉起头毛来遇不上什么阻碍，乱蓬蓬的柔软卷发手感挺好，发质可能比成年版更软一点。他呼噜了几下之后大概明白了朱雀对赖在怀里的黑发小鬼还算宽容的理由之一，这确实是种不错的乐趣。他依依不舍地松开手之后，小家伙哼哼唧唧地用手指把头发简单地梳理了几下，后脑依然有一撮顽固翘起的头发。然后，在鲁路修还琢磨着要不要试着抱一下的时候，小家伙主动歪过身子，结结实实地躺在了他的膝盖上。

哈。鲁路修无声地笑了一下。也不全是我的问题。想到这里他又觉得和年幼版还长歪了的“自己”较劲没什么意思，遂面色一整，将话头转向了他真正在意的问题。“所以，你们是怎么看待的？”他低下头，“关于我们结婚了……以伪装成人类的身份暂时结婚了这件事。”

“就这样直接问出口吗？”朱雀模样的思念体说，“不愧是鲁路修啊。”

“有些事情必须弄明白。”鲁路修缓声道，“至少我想要弄明白。”

“嗯。”他膝上的小家伙翻了个身，从侧蜷改为平躺，并在他的身侧将腿完全抻直了，“实话说，感觉有点奇怪。但作为你们在那时候留下的思念，我们是不会反对的。这样的结果有点超出预期，可是还不错。”

那张稚嫩脸孔上的神情相当坦然。鲁路修看进他的眼睛，那双眼睛在夜色中隐约亮起了青碧的鬼焰。男孩将手掌抬至空中，手指间悄无声息地飘散出星星点点的萤火。“你知道对我们来说真正糟糕的是什么吗？是思念的淡化和消散。”他轻声说，“此前一直在发生。这也是没办法的事，我们都知道作为本体的‘自己’分离得太长了。可是我们已经存在于这里了，作为留存下来的一部分情感，每天都在面对催生这份情感的愿望可能已经被遗忘了的事实。你们已经分离那么久了，没有彼此也能活得不错，就好像过去那短暂的不到一年的时间不再值得提起一样。”萤火缓缓上升，如蒲公英的种子一般飘散开来，像是从天上偷来了一小部分星辉，叫周围都被温柔的暖光映亮。“孩子的心愿是错误的吗？”始作俑者用属于孩子的细软声音说，“‘鲁路修’会怀疑，我也会怀疑。每当我们感到不安的时候，就很容易开始吵架。但没办法，构成我们的情感本质决定了我们不能长时间地分开，所以我们还是得和好，用一些不太可能实现的转机安慰彼此，一直坚持到下一次吵架，然后再来一次。”他短促地笑了一声，将另一条手臂也抬起来，努力地向上够到鲁路修的面颊下沿。

“幸好你们重逢了。”他微笑着，面容被萤火覆上柔和的光，“作为那时留下的思念，我和他对此都是心怀感激的。”

鲁路修勾下头颈，让他能抱住自己的脖子，然后兜住他的背将他抱了起来。男孩挪动膝腿爬到鲁路修身上，安安分分地依偎在他怀中，耳朵压在他的胸口，好似在确认他依然鲜活的心跳。吸血鬼的心跳要更缓些、更不明显，藏匿在黑暗中时若是想要收敛气息的话可以压低到常人无法察觉到的地步。然而那孩子兀自聆听着，灵体拟态成的小小身躯散发出满足似的微弱暖意。一时间周围很静，没有因年幼而显得尖声刺耳的吵嚷，没有其它的喧闹。屋檐上有未干涸的雨水淌流而下，坠在足尖前方的石地上。鲁路修深呼吸了一次，从凝实的灵体身上嗅到山林草木般的清新气息。“……唉。”他叹了口气，“你们不捣蛋的时候还是挺好的。最好也别哭就是了。”

“因为动静太大了吗？”怀中的男孩笑了，闷着声音问他。

鲁路修拍打了几下男孩的后背，抬头看向逐渐往高空飞远的萤火。“不。因为和人类身份下的合法伴侣一起看见自己小时候哇哇大哭的样子这种事，呃，有点丢脸。”他小声嘟囔道，“我相信朱雀也这么觉得。”

“对不起。我们这些年来一直在给人捣蛋，差不多已经形成习惯了。”怀中的小家伙轻快地说，“打扰到你们的话很抱歉。”

他的语气竟然像是在很认真地进行反省，这让鲁路修有点吃惊。“那你们能改改吗？”随后鲁路修禁不住抱怨道，“你们也不是全天候二十四小时寸步不离地守在我们附近的吧？离开的时候知会我一声就好，至少能让我及时确认自己拥有了充分的私密空间。”

“不能。”褐发小鬼松开他的脖子，搭着他的肩膀抬起头，冲着他一歪嘴巴，“我们真的很好奇你们是怎么形成力量链接的，怎么能让你们专门赶在我们看不见的时候做呢。”

好样的，长得这么可爱本质上还是小恶魔。鲁路修认清了这个事实，闷闷不乐地拧了把小家伙的脸蛋儿。朱雀的缩小版似乎比他自己的缩小版要老实一点，要么就是同他更亲近一点，并没有灵体化躲开他的手指而是乖乖给他捏了，并因为这个没避让开的动作而皱起了鼻子。“再这样下去我就要考虑把你们原原本本告发给神乐耶然后让她来想办法处理了。”鲁路修说。褐发小鬼眨了眨眼，不大高兴地鼓起了脸颊。

“……你才不会那么做。”他迟疑了一下之后才说，“还有，我们扎根在这一带的时间太长了，加上本体的力量不光增强了、情感共鸣也稳定下来了，神乐耶应该也没办法真的除掉我们。”

其实我没想除掉你们啊，鲁路修想，我又不是那种以驱鬼为生的家伙，接下的任务也只说调查没说彻底解决。“帮我个忙吧。这可是在度蜜月啊，提前开始带孩子外加失去私生活也太煎熬了。”他嘴上这么说，倒也是在真心实意地哀叹，“不过……唉，是啊，我该怎么处理你们呢。调查结果是拿得出手了，但没有应对方案不说，形成原因上还跟我自己脱不开干系。虽然我从尤菲杀奔到我面前来的那一天起就认清了‘我们绝对不可能以普通人的身份宁静安稳地享受完这趟行程’的事实，而且这活儿也算我主动揽下来的……”他翻了翻眼睑，又一次为远远超出初始预期的这档子意外头疼起来。打从揭露两个作乱小鬼的真身以来，他犯头疼的次数已经不少了。“……这也太超过了。我开始觉得樱花树下的尸体这种涉亚人类悬疑案件相对而言更不棘手了。”

“你们在追查什么案件吗？”褐发的小家伙好奇问道，勾住他的脖子爬高了一点，毛绒绒的小脑袋贴在他颈窝里蹭了蹭。鲁路修稍感安慰，低头亲了下小家伙的发旋。

“算不上追查。头疼这码事的是神乐耶，以及由她管辖的日本区域联合会，跟我们两个游客没有多大关系。”然后他解释道，“全国范围内的亚人类失踪案件，而且东京都范围内的案例还在逐渐增加。虽然神乐耶一直不肯明说，不过我猜是这样。”

不是不能理解，他想。他和朱雀这种长期在外漂泊的是一回事，担任一方联合会首领就是另一回事了。理事长肯定是以自行处理好职权范围内的危急事故为最优先级，什么找外援之类的选项都得往后排。他这么想着的时候，搂着他的小鬼“唔”了一声。“原来是这件事啊。”小家伙说，“坑杀是少数，而且都是普通人。真正牵涉到亚人类失踪的做法是人口贩卖哦。”

鲁路修僵住了。“……你为什么知道啊？”

“我为什么不知道啊？”褐发小鬼反问道，声音听起来还挺理直气壮，“虽然离得远只能大概判断出动向，不过我确实可以感应到我能活动的地域范围内的大多数事情哦。我们是思念体没错，但构成的性质不太像恶鬼反而比较接近于守护灵嘛。”

“我希望你们在恶作剧的时候也记得自己的本来性质。”鲁路修干巴巴地说。接近于守护灵，他敏锐地捕捉到了关键字。活动范围能把整个东京都包括进去，就是说大致能有所感应的范围也有那么大。善于隐匿，灵觉感知很敏锐，能够留意到许多活人都不见得能留意到的事。哼嗯。他若有所思地摸了摸下巴。有句话怎么说的来着？术业有专攻。

揽着他脖子的小家伙忽然打了个寒噤，让室外跟着起了一阵冷风。

 

“你们是不是偷偷溜上山过？”朱雀问道，“就前不久。我们去拜访神乐耶的时候。”

他从缩小版的“鲁路修”这里撬出了一些没什么大用的信息，陪着小鬼头闲聊了一会儿，然后抱过来哄了哄。小家伙在他的怀里待得相当舒适惬意，说话时的口吻也不那么刻薄了。“被你发现了吗？”小家伙说，“是啊，当时我们想探探情况。难得你们都到附近来了——我们原以为你们不会来呢。”

“我就说我好像听到了什么。本来以为是幻觉或者白日梦，看来不是。”朱雀回想道，“在‘自己’附近就放松警惕了？”

还没等到对方回话，鲁路修本尊就噔噔瞪踏进了房间。长着裹身，外披垂到腰下，一脸终于能整治麻烦精般的神清气爽。“——好了，现在我真的要联系神乐耶了。”他宣布道，“有什么遗言要说吗？”

“有。”黑发小鬼冷静地抬起头并举手示意，“如果你是以灭除为目的，那神乐耶也拿我们没办法的。”

“我又不打算叫她来消灭你们，只是给她提供线人的联络方式罢了。她能揪住你们半小时左右不从我们这两位本尊身边跑脱就行。”鲁路修说。他抄起胳膊抱在身前，不光声音显得很快活、恐怕是这几天以来最快活的一次，还不怀好意地扯起一抹诡笑。“不过，根据我们这阵子的交流，我猜她应该是那种非常典型的会对‘长相漂亮的男性’感兴趣的女性鬼种。”他好心提示道，“我觉得我和朱雀小时候长得都不难看，你觉得我一手塞给她一个小男孩的话她会是什么反应？”

“线人？”黑发小鬼瞪大了眼睛，片刻之后缓缓扭头看向偷偷摸摸藏在鲁路修背后的另一个小家伙，“你说漏什么了？”

“我没有——我不是故意……”

褐发小鬼抖抖索索地冒出头来，脸色煞白宛如已经惊吓过度，眼眶也隐隐约约委屈红了。有那么一秒钟，朱雀对那小鬼十分感同身受。再者说来，看着一张跟自己小时候一模一样的脸露出那种表情来总是有点奇怪的。黑发男孩从自己身前跳开了，跑到他的同伴身边去开始发问，声音好像也有些发抖。一会儿是不是又要下雨了，朱雀担忧地看了眼拉门的方向。总之别在房间里头下就好，应该不会吧。

“呃，鲁路修？”然后他小声说，“我总有种出卖自己的良心不安感。”

“良心这种东西我没有。”吸血鬼气定神闲地回答道。


	8. 议题8：没法摆脱昔日的影子该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我想知道那是真的在形容某种确实存在的困境，还是一个抒情的说法。”

理事长大人在天黑之后准点出现，赶在正常人的晚餐时段找上门来，胳膊肘上挎着一个购物袋，里头堆满了罐装咖啡。她进门的时候把朱雀吓了一跳，这不仅是因为她的外貌变化，更因为她的打扮。他这个现出正常年龄外观的表妹的个子窜高了一些，身材曲线改变不算大。她依然描了淡妆，虽说五官轮廓没有多大变化，但不知是妆面变化还是多少有了些神态上的转变，看上去没那么像是个清丽少女了。她的长发在颈后松松扎起一束，没有像前几次在办事处见上面那样盛装打扮，而是换了相当常见的工作套装，裁剪合身的衬衣、短外套和包臀裙。“我要做好熬夜加班的准备，”她这么宣称，“谁让你们的作息跟正常人反着来呢，而且、哎——要求证的问题并不少，我觉得很难在短时间内完事。”

确实，朱雀想，晚间出行，可能赶在凌晨才离开，打扮成普通的职场人士比盛装的和服丽人要低调多了，至少在外走夜路不会太显眼。神乐耶眯起眼睛冲他笑了一笑，待到他身后传来一声招呼，她才将注意力从他身上转开。她在门口蹬掉了那双轻便的小皮鞋，绕过他往房间里头去。不多时他听见一声夸大的惊呼，音调骤然拔起，刺得他头皮一炸。

“哎呀——”神乐耶的声音说，“——这可真是个大惊喜呀，您总是能叫我出乎意料呢。”

朱雀叹了口气，不情不愿地转过身去，拖着脚步往逐渐陷入混乱的局势边缘靠近。不知道他的表妹使了什么把戏，总之本应能够轻轻松松灵体化避开实体触碰的两个小鬼头都凝聚着形躯，被她一手一个搂在臂弯里。缩小版的他自己看起来真的缩小了一圈，头都低得快看不见脸了，而缩小版的鲁路修好像没那么安分，看上去一副随时准备逃跑的样子。他在神乐耶伸手拿咖啡时悄悄挪了挪腿脚，试图从她身边退开，也许躲到房间另一端再尝试灵体化逃走，他八成是这么打算的——然后他就被准确地拎住了后领。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊娜娜莉——！”

黑发小鬼惨兮兮地尖叫起来，还是被扯着衣领拖回了原位。片刻后他就重新被禁锢在理事长大人的手臂内侧了，还被顺手揪了把脸蛋儿。朱雀挠了挠下巴，恍惚觉得眼前这一幕有些眼熟，亚瑟钻窗洞时被C.C.提着后颈抓回来顺手摸两把的场景好像差不多跟这一个意思，从惨叫到炸起的毛发都是。

那孩子的头发确实显得蓬松了一些，朱雀在仔细审视过后确认了这点。神乐耶开始笑眯眯地跟那两个小鬼打招呼了，朱雀则转向抄手站在旁边进入看戏模式的鲁路修。“你真觉得这样能让他们消停点吗？”

“不能。”鲁路修即答道，“但至少能给他们点教训。”

“无意义的报复是不好的哦。”

“说什么呢，这叫自我约束。”

“行吧。”朱雀就着这个好像没啥毛病的说法想了想，没能找到合适的反驳理由。他回头看了眼好像很沮丧的黑发小鬼，稍稍感到有些疑惑。“我这边情况特殊也就算了，你小时候是这么害怕异性接触的类型吗？”他问道，“毕竟客观一点来说，神乐耶的外貌应该还挺具有吸引力的来着？”

“如果你有一个法兰西式交际花作风的老妈，她在她的社交圈里有一大批比她年轻的同性拥簇者，而那些虽然比她年轻但肯定比我大上许多的拥簇者——呃，好像也有普通人类，那就至少从发育阶段上来说比我成熟许多——会在保有对她的热情的同时也将一部分热情倾注到她的子嗣身上，而且每年都有那么几个月，她们的来访简直没完没了、无休无止……你大概就懂那个小鬼为什么会是这种反应了。”

鲁路修缓缓说完，眼神悠远，一脸往事不堪回首的沉痛。朱雀在他面前晃了晃手掌，在他将目光转回来之后苦笑了一声。“请告诉我这和你长大后的性取向没有关系。”朱雀说，“因为我觉得你单身时看起来明明是异性缘相当不错的类型。”

“当然没有关系。”鲁路修说，顿了一顿之后又补充道，“不，我也不那么肯定。”

“往好处想，这证明你小时候真的长得挺可爱的，不然也不至于这么受欢迎。”

“谢谢。我对这点还是有些自知之明的。”

“真不客气啊。”朱雀笑了。他余光瞧见正处在坐立不安状态中的黑发小鬼偷空往他们站立的方位投以生气的一瞥，思索过后觉得不管神乐耶打算满足私心还是忙正事，他们两个戳在这里旁观好像都不太合适。“那什么，我们得全程留在这里吗？”他试探着问，“还是至少去外边透透气？”

鲁路修意味深长地望了他一眼，率先向拉门处走去。他让门页间滑开一道狭窄缝隙，侧身钻了过去，木屐踏在门外木板铺就的平台上清脆地一响。他的身形从缝隙边缘消失，唯有白皙修长的手指紧扣在门页边多停留了片刻，随后也悄无声息地滑入夜色里。

朱雀跟了出去。他出外后一时间没找到鲁路修，好像他这位惯于夜行的吸血鬼伴侣又一次临时起意决定捉弄他了。朱雀摇了摇头，反手关拢拉门，将交谈声隔绝在身后。他往夜灯照明的方向去，慢慢步行至简易淋浴所在的隔间旁，有一瞬以为自己在暗处瞥见了一片不怀好意的影子，转过头去却什么也没瞧见。“现在又到捉迷藏时间了吗？”朱雀提高声音问了一句，转头拨开隔间的遮帘，“我们的‘鬼’明明被扣押在房间里面了。”

一双手臂从他背后绕上他的肩膀，勾住他的脖子，扳过他的脸颊，将他推到隔间内部。帘幕落下了，他的后背撞在隔板上“砰”一声响，一双深邃漂亮的眼睛自昏暗灯光下望着他，渐渐逼近了、更近了，直至能将低缓的呼吸喷吐在他的呼吸间。有点凉，朱雀心不在焉地想。好在舌头不是。他在两次换气后反握住鲁路修的上臂，把哼出柔软鼻音的吸血鬼拉向自己，让自己的膝弯顶在对方的膝腿内侧。他兜住对方后腰时开始懊恼于和式衣装的不便，鉴于他此刻没法很好地将对方的上衣下摆扯出并将手掌插入衣料缝隙间，不论是向上攀住脊背还是向下——鲁路修的皮肤比他要冷，不过他已经习惯这点了。

“嘘。”在他的手掌开始不安分地摸索时，鲁路修压着嗓子说，“别闹出太大的动静，不然别说是那两个灵识敏锐的小鬼了，连你表妹都可能发现我们正在干什么。”

“说得好像你真打算在这种露天的地方干点什么似的。”朱雀回击道，“我是不介意啦，不过这并不是你的作风吧？”吸血鬼蹬掉了木屐，踩着他的脚尖低下头，埋在他颈间咬了一口。“——哎唷。痛。”朱雀龇牙道，“想吸我血没问题，好歹提前说一声啊。”

“省省吧，你明明连皮都没破。”鲁路修说。他没有抬起脸，就这样慢慢滑向朱雀的耳廓，嘴唇挨蹭间隐约留下一些湿润痕迹。“我是在想，如果他们依靠捕捉魔力流动来判断我们到底在做什么，那只要不造成事实上的体液交互应该就可以了吧……？”他低声说，轻轻咬了下朱雀的耳垂，“不涉及插入的话还容易清洗，简单地冲干净就行了。”

他们的下半身亲昵地压挤在一块儿，来回磨蹭间蹿升起一些危险的热度。“好啊，天才。”朱雀莞尔道，愈发用力地抱紧对方的后腰，“光是这样你就能满足了？”

“说实在的，不能。”鲁路修眨了下眼，手掌慢慢下滑，勾开了腰间系带，“只是权宜之计。”

 

他们在帘幕的后方消磨了一段时间，在洗去身上的汗垢和另一些黏糊糊的玩意儿之后找到了干净毛巾，悄悄溜回到暂时无人打搅的汤池边。里头不知何时已经放满了热水，朱雀挑眉看向比自己先行一步的鲁路修，后者回给他一个微笑，慢悠悠滑入池水中，发出十足舒爽的叹息。总算找回来一点度假的样子，朱雀这么感慨着，下水时选在鲁路修旁边的位置，避免体温低于常人的吸血鬼在这里太快泡晕乎。

这一晚上没再出现什么突发意外，谢天谢地。没有异常的天气变化，也没有无形的精神波动，看样子那两个小鬼老实了不少，而且确确实实在被按着干正事。他们在后半夜才回到房间，干干净净，清清爽爽，原本泡红的皮肤也被夜间凉意带走了多余的热度。两个小鬼看上去有些萎靡，从身形到衣服都可怜兮兮地皱缩着，喝完了最后一点咖啡的理事长正在往纸袋里收拾空罐子，完事后冲他们翘起了拇指。她看起来相当精神，或许精神过头了，也不知道是在癖好上得到了过量的满足还是取得的进展真的让她很满意。

“感谢两位的援助。”神乐耶说，抄起手机快速点按了几下，“作为解决这件悬案的报酬，此次两位住店期间的房费和本应额外支付的服务费全免，已支付的押金会进行退还，剩余部分直接由联合会的官方账户进行补足。帮忙提供线人的报酬会另行支付，具体形式如何，我会拟定几个备选项，届时到东京都范围内任意办事处向联络员说明情况即可领取。”

她说得极为顺畅，话音落下便站起身，从桌台后方绕出来鞠礼致意。鲁路修向她走近了一些，跟她握了一次手以示友好。“如果你能找专人来把这两个‘线人’从我们旁边带走就再好不过了。”在他们各自将手掌松开后，鲁路修小声嘀咕道，“我的要求也不高，每周至少两天吧。”

“很抱歉，这点大概做不到。”神乐耶遗憾地摇了头，“思念体和本尊之间的联系很玄妙，我能做的只是当你们在附近时让他们不跑脱，但没办法把他们带到更远的地方。”

“……也就这么一说。”鲁路修忧愁地瞥了眼依然规规矩矩坐着的两个小家伙，“事实上，考虑到那两个小鬼的来历，你能让我们对这些年来的灵异事件免责就很好了。毕竟在我们的立场上来说，对于这些乱子都是完全不知情的。”

“我可不是那么不知趣的类型啊。”神乐耶笑起来，“思念体的形成属于不可控因素，这点我还是明白的。另外，反正也不是什么恶灵，也不需要进行驱除，追责就更不必要了。”

虽然一直声称自己头疼得要死而且看得出来确实为那两个小麻烦精很苦恼，但在理事长为这起事件最终定性的时候，鲁路修还是松了口气。朱雀留意到了这点，无声地扯了扯嘴角，决定不在明面上拆穿他。“思念体应该算是你的辖区内部的原住民了。”鲁路修说着，回看向理事长大人，“来自辖区内灵体的帮助比来自外来者的要容易接受一些吧？”

“您考虑得很周全嘛。”神乐耶轻快地眨了下眼，“我好像比之前更喜欢您一些了。”

鲁路修尴尬地干咳了一声。朱雀摸了下鼻子，在他的小表妹拎起肩包预备走人时前去相送，待到房门关拢才退回去，发现两个小家伙总算稍微露出被逗乐了似的表情，而他的吸血鬼伴侣正在忙于摆手声明“我才没有”。

 

两个小鬼的情绪没有立即好转，事实上他们把那副怏怏不乐的模样保持了好久。鲁路修回到室外吹冷风的时候，跑过来找他的褐发小家伙脸色依然很差，苍白得真的像是个鬼，原本乱翘的头发都好像服帖了一些。要不是他本来就是普适意义上的“鬼”，鲁路修会怀疑他生病了。“呃……”坐在放空水的池边的吸血鬼有些为难地看着跑到自己身侧的小鬼，试着伸手探探他的额头，虽然这没什么实质性的用处，“……你还好吗？”

“不好。”小家伙蔫蔫地看了他一眼，埋头扑进了吸血鬼的怀里。

不仅轻过头了，而且连身体轮廓都不太凝实。鲁路修担忧地拍了拍他的后背，有几次都错以为自己拍在了空气里。“好啦，好啦，只是神乐耶而已。她又不会害你们。”鲁路修安慰他，“你也不至于这么害怕吧？”

“我的原型小时候可是被囚禁在山上的，一直跟人群隔绝开来，能接触到的活人也就那么几个。我对这种程度的亲密接触……很不适应。”小家伙扭动了几下肩膀，闷闷不乐地叨咕道，“我父亲都没抱过我。”

“对不起，我正抱着你呢？”

“你不一样。”他在哼唧了几声之后抬起脸，认认真真纠正道，“你的情感是构成我存在本质的一部分。”

“那还真是多谢。”鲁路修也一本正经地回复道。很难说他刚刚没有被突如其来的感动给击中了一下。男孩模样的思念体皱了下鼻子，重新抱紧他的躯干，那副架势很像是在努力汲取赖以存活的养分——这么解释应该也没错。想到这里鲁路修又心软了几分，伸手揉了几把男孩软乎乎的蓬松头发。过了好一会儿，他怀中的小小身躯多出一丝微弱暖意，他才放下手掌，知道对方的情绪应该比之前要好些了。

他的心软并没有维持太久，很快近前的小鬼就重新提起了会让他牙酸的问题。“你们刚刚是在外面亲热吗？”缩小版的朱雀从他身上滑开，坐到他身旁，好奇且不依不饶地拉拽着他的手肘摇晃，“我感觉到一点微弱的魔力流动，虽然只有一点。是接吻造成的吗？”

“算是吧。那种程度的事情倒是可以当着你们的面做，只限于那一小部分。”鲁路修说。他差点被唾沫给呛住，及时顺气后不禁惊愕于对方的感应能力。虽说他拥有这类灵体的灵识应该很敏锐的心理准备，可这也太敏锐了。他的说辞有些含糊，为此挨到了一记充满探究意味的凝视。“……我怎么觉得我像个苦于不要毒害家中孩子身心健康的可怜家长。”鲁路修悲叹道，“行行好吧这才蜜月期啊，而且我不喜欢小孩。”

“神乐耶从我们这里问走了一些她想知道的事情。”小家伙微微躬下身子，手肘撑膝，脸颊支在了手掌上，“按照我的理解，要进一步追查的话，我们应该还帮得上忙。”

“你或者另一个小崽子答应了吗？”

“一般来说是他负责拿主意。”褐发小鬼如实陈述道，“他说‘不，除非我们从本尊那边得偿所愿’。”

鲁路修忧郁地看了眼前的小鬼好一阵，忽然灵光一现，敲了敲自己的额头。“好的。”他打起了精神，快速盘算了一番，愈发觉得这想法可行，“反正你们也不打算配合，而且说实在的后续发展跟我们没多大关系，我这就改行程去京都。那边可看的东西不比东京少，还可以找原本就住在那一带的神乐耶要一些现成的游览指南，更不会被小毛孩打扰到私生活。房费优惠这种东西可以申请转移地点继续使用，就算稍微有点吃亏也不会亏太多。我怎么没早点想到呢！幸好不算太晚。”他捋顺之后满意地点了点头，跳起身来打算跟朱雀去通个气，然后也许这就可以开始着手收拾行李了。在他背过身迈开步子之后，坐在原地没跟上他的小鬼忽然间幽幽开了口：

“你又要走了吗？”

鲁路修扭过头，对上一张写满委屈表情的小脸，隐约亮着青碧鬼焰的眼睛好似已经湿润了些。他还没走太远，那孩子侧过身来伸长手臂，攥住了他的衣料下摆，仅仅是可怜巴巴地捏着一角。这动作看似没有多少威慑力，鲁路修也很怀疑思念体是否能够拥有本尊那样的怪力，所以他就这样走掉应该也不会造成什么撕衣惨案。大概，或许。他盯着那双水汪汪瞪大的绿眼睛看了一会儿，继牙酸之后感到一点胃痛。

“……你是故意的吧。”

“你又要去我找不到你的地方了吗？”男孩的声音变得更低了。鲁路修对着他的可怜相不加掩饰地皱起眉，坚决地往外迈了一步，让衣角从他的手指间脱出了。

“这套对我来说没用的。”鲁路修板着脸说，“已经有一个缩小版的‘我’陪着你了，有什么不满冲那个小崽子说去。反正你们都黏在一起一百多年了，已经比我们本尊待在一起的时间长上好多好多倍了，再怎么说也——唉，唉，别哭啊。”

他在听见男孩抽了下鼻子后慌忙蹲下身去，也不知胸口那点紧揪感是出于对突然降雨的担忧还是别的什么因素。褐发的小家伙抿着嘴唇，以一副徘徊在掉眼泪边缘的表情望了他片刻，慢慢低下了头。“我没哭。”小家伙说话间鼻音加重了，“情况还没那么糟。你要离开也不等同于我要失去你了。我只有在害怕自己真的会彻底失去什么的时候才会情绪失控，所以现在我不会哭的。即使你收拾好行李离开东京我也不会哭的。我就是……有点难过。”

他又抽了下鼻子。上空聚起几片薄云，还没阴沉到足以降水的地步。鲁路修伸手搭在他肩头，轻拍了几下之后抬高手掌，指背蹭过他的面颊。那是属于孩子的心情吗，早已长大的吸血鬼想，是长久留居此地后产生的变化之一，还是真正属于那时的“他”呢。“你之前哭得那么伤心是因为什么？”鲁路修问，声音放得轻柔了许多，“你们逐渐衰弱下去的时日太长了，每次争吵都会让‘已经分别了’这一事态显得更糟，是这样吗？”

男孩没有说话，那沉默本身即意味着回答。不愿承认，但也不会否认。“……是这样啊。”鲁路修轻声道，“那么，那个‘我’所说的‘得偿所愿’恐怕不是专指能目击到魔力流通的过程这件事了。你们是思念的具象化，是情感的影子，是诞生于愿望的特异存在。这样的存在会渴望的事物应该是基于己身本质的。”

男孩依然没有说话。他爬起身，站直在鲁路修面前，神情变得平静了些，但依然显得有些哀伤。鲁路修望着他，恍惚想起早已在遥远往昔中淡去的图景，垂手伫立在石台上的孩子，足步被拦在鸟居后方，顾望间的哀伤似早已了然一生中最后的诀别为何物。他渐渐离得远了、更远了，最终完全消失在视野边尽处，藏回林叶包裹中，留下旷日持久的缄默。那时遗留下来的心念是怎样的呢，鲁路修认真思索起来。不仅是关于枢木朱雀，也是关于自己。“我不敢去承诺更加遥远的事情。有些事情……不像孩子的愿望那么单纯，也不能依靠一时的期盼就决定全部。”他慢慢说，“但是，是啊。作为思念而存在的你们，是想确认我和朱雀不会在短时间内再度分别并遗忘彼此这件事吧。毕竟那时候的互相陪伴只持续了一年不到的时间呢，对于你们来说太短暂了，对于梦境来说太飘渺不定了。如果我们很快又分别了，你们才是会真的感到很难过的。”他试探着望向男孩的眼睛，一个属于往日的影子，一个始于盛夏的梦境。男孩仍然沉默着，忽然间扯起一小抹有些勉强的微笑，就这样向他点了点头。

“看样子被我说中了。”鲁路修叹道，“我明白了。我的缩小版拓本没说错，归根结底问题还是出在我自己身上。”

 

“我要往山上去一趟。”他在天亮时告诉朱雀，“有些问题我想跟我自己和平解决。”

是时他所说的那个小鬼正亦步亦趋地跟在朱雀身边，闻言而向他扬起头脸，面上先是闪过一缕疑惑，之后好似看出了什么，浮现出了然之色。“需要我领路吗？”黑发小鬼问，“我应该比你更熟悉这一带的情况。”鲁路修向他一笑，眼见着缩小版的自己不太适应这温和态度般疑惑地眨巴了几下眼睛。

“我陪你一起去。”朱雀说，在迎上探究目光后耸起了肩膀，“当然了，有什么想避开我单独谈的话，我会退开一段距离的。”

“我也觉得你应该跟来。”鲁路修说，搭住他的肩膀，亲了下他的脸颊，“我有种预感，在那场谈话结束之后，我会很想跟你待在一块的。”


	9. 议题9：一直被打搅到合规假期该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你们都被打搅多久了，怎么到现在才开始考虑这个问题啊？”

说是有话想和自己聊聊，但在实际动身上山的时候，是那两个孩子模样的小鬼手挽着手走在前头的。他们的步伐很是轻快，且显而易见对周围这一带相当熟悉，即使是抄了条偏僻的小路，也没在任何一条岔道上迟疑。及至快到山顶范围的时候，两个引路的孩子才一齐放缓了脚步，片刻过后棕发的一个索性停在原处不动了。鲁路修收到了他们传递而来的讯号，向着年幼版的自己的脸点了点头，猛地加快了几步，越过停下步子来的朱雀的思念体，和黑发的男孩一起走在了前方。

步行登山是项体力活，幸好他不用负重干这个了，脚力也比未成熟前强上了一些。即便如此，鲁路修也觉得自己的腿脚有点累了。这些日子来我们为什么一直在上上下下地转悠呢，他有些郁闷地察觉到。一次也就罢了，往复多次总会吃不消的。他需要缓两天外加做一下足疗，等今天晚上睡醒了立即就去做。他转了会儿闲杂念头，回过神来时黑发的男孩在一片歇脚的石台上站定了，鲁路修便跟着停了步子，等待对方先开口说话。

“你还记得多少关于幼生期的事情呢？”男孩问他。

“我不确定。”鲁路修说，“我的记忆力不错，但是我活过的时间足够长了。虽然对于吸血鬼来说不算什么。”

“和朱雀待在一起有助于你进行回想吗？”

“显然。”他停顿了一下，“但老实说，很多事情都变得太遥远了。我可以借助冥想来回忆，就像进入用于存放记忆的阅览室，去寻找一本尘封已久的旧书。时间隔得太久，哪怕那些往事曾是自己的体验，再去回顾时也像是在阅读已经结束的故事。”

他低下头，与过去的自己留下的影子对望。一个被定格的片断，越过了重重时光而映出他往日的模样，从外貌到内心曾经存在的眷恋都被凝固下来。思念是那般玄妙的感情，凝聚而成的灵体也是一样饱满鲜明又纯粹。可是这么久以来，他甚至都没有意识到他们的存在。

“而你会对此感到不满，是吗？”他说，“你觉得我把你们都抛下了。”

孩提时代的玩伴，一起缔造的珍贵回忆，在漫长的百余年间统统被忘却在脑后。即使能够重新拾回一些印象用于怀想，“遗弃”的事实也不可更改。无论是何种生灵，在成长阶段中都会不断背叛过去的自己，这就是一例很好的佐证了。这样想来，儿时的“自己”会这样纠缠不休也不是多么难以理解的事。

“不止是我在不满。”男孩仰起脸来，“你自己也还心存疑虑。若非如此，我是不会不识趣到这地步的。”

“谁知道呢，说不定我小时候就是这种又顽固又喜欢耍花招的小混蛋。”鲁路修咕哝道。男孩哼出一声笑，听上去像在说“算你有自知之明”。鲁路修努力忍住没翻他一个白眼，转而打量了一下周围的地形。“就是这里了吧，我和朱雀第一次见面的地方。”

“就是这里。”男孩颔首相应，“虽然不是什么愉快的记忆。”

现在回想起来，当时还算是小打小闹，虽然很吵是真的，不过拳脚相加也没造成什么石板崩裂之类的事故。鲁路修看了眼脚下的石面，不太确定这些年来它们是不是被风吹日晒与来往行人的脚步给磨损得更为平滑了。道路两旁的树干形状肯定有所偏差，其中一些变得太过粗壮，另一些则明显是这些年间新生出来的。他站在这里感到熟悉又陌生，他低头看着过去的自己的映像，试图还原出那时的情境。那时他身边还有一个身体更为虚弱的女孩，她常常留在阴凉处歇息，不太参与狩猎和男孩们的玩闹。那时住在神社里的男孩给过他拳头也向他伸出过援手，有将一日的别离似乎是命中注定的，但谁也没料想到故事还会延续下去。

“我为什么会诞生这样的愿望呢？”鲁路修喃喃自语道，“留在这里，和他一起——对于外来的吸血鬼而言太不现实了。那时候我甚至不知道他其实不是普通的人类，而寻常人类的寿命对于我们而言有如朝露般短暂。按照常理来说，我应该不会期望一些不切实际的事。”

“所以你走了。”幼时的他的影子提醒他说，“带着娜娜莉，去了别的地方，直到现在才回到这里来。”

“是啊，那时我离开了。”鲁路修说，“因为我不可能在一个满是人类的地方长久地停留下去。而如果让难得收获的朋友发现我们之间实际存在的差异，对于他而言也太残酷了。”

“毕竟各种意义上都是会被划为‘异端’的那一类呢。”男孩说，“所以宁可让双方都早些从不切实际的梦境当中清醒过来，这就是‘我’会采取的做法。”

他们隔着百余年的时光对谈，各自都表现得足够冷静也足够清醒。没有批判，亦没有悔过，对于既定的事实而言，那些情绪都是多余的干扰项。只是有一些细节需要澄清，拗正他的认知，让他真正回到相逢与别离的那段年岁中去，将尘封的“故事”重新转变成更为鲜活的事物。“但孩子的愿望是没有过错的。”孩童模样的鬼怪说，“感到疲惫了而想要留在某个地方，喜欢某个玩伴而想要和他继续相处下去，这样的心思……虽然太天真了，可是如果能藉由一点小小的奇迹而保留下来，并不是什么坏事。”

鲁路修望进他的双眼，氤氲紫色间仿佛升起了一片晨雾，叫藏匿其中的秘密半遮半掩。“你应该有些东西要交付给我吧？”鲁路修问，不待对方回话便自顾自地笑了起来，“一个猜想，不一定对。只不过以我自己的行事风格来推断，你一直在我们附近打转应该不止是为了骚扰和试图满足好奇心。想要与我和朱雀的本尊亲近是一回事，除此之外你应该还有更加明确的目的。是什么？一些告诫，一些实际存在的旧玩意儿，还是别的？”

“手伸出来。”那男孩说，“你会知道的。”

 

思念体的存在和构成方式都相当特殊，这种事鲁路修已经知道了。然而在他实际接收到对方所赠予的“礼物”时，他还是禁不住有些诧异。

不过细想下来，能做到这种程度的事也不算离奇。特殊的灵体与本尊之间始终维系着某种关联，既是基于原主的意识而诞生，即使在成型后拥有了自行活动的意志，精神上的一些特质也还是同源的。另一说，想要借助咒法、道具、契约和一些特殊的仪式进行记忆共享也不是没有先例。鲁路修平复心情的速度还算快，他收到的馈赠本身就在抚平他的情绪。男孩传递而来的并不是多么确切的画面，而更接近于一缕淡淡萦绕的感念。

一同玩耍，嬉戏打闹，就算称不上是完全无忧无虑，却也和多数世俗的问题隔绝开来了。那两个孩童的身形在传递来的记忆中淡薄如不真切的影子，更为确切的部分则是将他们制造出来、又寄存其中的情感。夏去秋来，草叶的尖端挂了白霜，枝梢攀上枯黄后渐渐没了生机，被积雪覆压了一整个冬日，再平缓地迎来万物复苏的温暖春阳。淙淙流淌的溪水，随着季节更替而时有时无的鸟叫虫鸣，山道间修起了新的鸟居，巫女们去了又来，年长的被年轻的所替代。然后是阵势与结界的改造，一些已经熟识的精怪们自行离开了，又入驻了更多陌生的气息。而那两个不够真切的影子始终没有离去，蕴藏其中的情感还在逐渐沉淀，让两个不同的个体变得更为密不可分。

假使不曾别离、假使将那短暂的时光延续下去，便会形成这样温柔而亲密的关联。这些被悉心保存下来的残影从手指交握的地方涌入他的体躯与他的意识，本质不过是像梦境一般虚无缥缈的东西，却扩散开一抹明亮的色彩，宛如填补了错失的年间大段的空白。鲁路修不知不觉闭上了眼，也不知在这份馈赠中沉浸了多久，才听得属于孩子的细软声音从中响起。“这就是你期许过的‘可能’。”男孩对他说，“如果你们再也没有重逢，梦境总会彻底失色消散的。但如果你们的命运被冥冥中存在的某种指引给重新联结到一起，那么这便也是你的梦境了。”

鲁路修睁开眼睛时依然没有完全晃过神来。他看着山道旁的树木，枝杈断裂处的年轮与攀在缝隙间的苔藓，良久才让意识归位到“当下”。百余年的时光都从指间流逝，随着男孩松开的触握而如砂砾般坠落。“你要谈论命运吗？”鲁路修喃喃道，“这种因缘际会的确很奇妙。是因为你们一直存在于这里吗？就像是一条秘密的纽带，即使这么久以来都不为我们所知，也还没有彻底消散。”

“谁知道呢。”男孩说。

他又陪着鲁路修在原地静静站立了一会儿，直到踏踏的脚步声从下方的石阶逼近，黑发的男孩才扯起一个小小的微笑，脚跟向后一顿地，忽然间凭空消失不见了。鲁路修回过头去，这次对上的是那双冷玉般的绿眼。另一个本应跟在他附近的孩子也不见踪影了，虽然鲁路修心知那两个小鬼多半只是隐去了身形、实际上还藏在附近窥探，但他们愿意在表面上做个形式出来还是令他有些感激。

朱雀在踏上石台时识趣地张开了手臂，鲁路修便让自己一头栽进了那个怀抱。他嗅着对方身上的气息，朝露、林叶与血灰，驳杂的程度被连日来放松玩乐的行程给洗去了不少，变得温和而令人安心。“我好像可以比自己以为的程度要更喜欢你一点。”鲁路修小声嘟囔道。他将脸埋进了朱雀的颈窝，感受到一双结实的手臂环住了自己的后背。

“你为什么会顾虑这种事呢？”朱雀说，“我都不会就此产生怀疑。”

“真敢说啊，枢木先生。”鲁路修闷在那里笑了，“看不出你是这么有自信的类型。”

“我当然不是。”朱雀回答道，“只不过我在这方面不太在意回报率的问题。”

他是认真的，而且一点儿都没迟疑。鲁路修感觉到自己的心脏缩紧了一下，以为自己还忽略了什么本该察觉到的细节问题。出于某种直觉，他认为朱雀能把话说得这样信誓旦旦，恐怕是在某些地方悄悄花了过量的心思，在被发现时也必然经得起更多考验。他张嘴想要询问，又觉得凭空扯出一句“你是不是在瞒着我什么”有点破坏气氛。“这可不行啊，雇佣兵。你不能总做亏本生意。”他改口说，从朱雀的肩膀上抬起了头，随后轻轻捏了一把对方的脸蛋儿，“好了，既然我已经发现你一往情深的程度比我预想的还要严重了，现在我该拿你怎么办呢？”

“你不如考虑一下现在我们该拿那两个小鬼怎么办。”朱雀转开视线看向身旁的空地，“如果想要托付的心愿已经交给你了，根本目的也达成了，今后他们应该也不会成天都黏着我们了。”他是在巧妙地回避什么，还是认真地在苦恼这码事，鲁路修一时也摸不清。两个思念聚合而成的灵体迟迟没有再现出身来，两位饱受骚扰之苦的本尊一齐四下里张望了一会儿，重新对上视线后齐声吁了口气。

“但愿如此。”鲁路修说。他的眼皮跳了一跳，总觉得不会这么容易就迎来平静的度假生活。尽管他一万个希望这是他的错觉。

 

他们睡了个好觉，天黑的时候才神清气爽地醒来，甚至一时记不起梦境的内容。没有令人疲惫的糟烂往事在梦中闪回，没有什么惊悚事件发生，也没有对他们来说并不恐怖但会有点麻烦的小型恶作剧找上门来。鲁路修长出了一口气，看上去心情颇好地用过了餐，然后赶在时间变得对于正常人作息来说太晚之前提出要去做足浴。公共的足浴池设置在一楼共用的庭院里，他们在那里待到其余的客人都回房就寝了，才慢悠悠地起身，有些意动地想回到私汤去再放松一把。鲁路修重新修改过计划表，空出了休息时间，在营业时间较长的周末去游乐园的安排倒是没变，往后就要看悬疑事件的追查还会不会让他们参与进去了。

“从本尊处得偿所愿……唉。该收下的收下了，该确认的也确认过了，按说他们这下应该是满意了，不知道会不会多配合一点理事长的动作。”鲁路修兀自叨咕道，“虽然后面怎么发展都跟我们关系不大，我们只是来旅游的……”

他将毛巾落在浴池边，整身一丝不挂地滑进温热的水中。吸血鬼的皮肤在夜色中显得白过头了，被热水浸过之后才呈现出更为正常的血色。朱雀忍不住多看了几眼对方逐渐泛红的面颊，冷不丁地被他在水下碰到了足踝。“你怎么想？”鲁路修问。朱雀费了好大劲才把注意力从贴着自己脚腕和小腿蹭动的足趾尖上拉了回来，身子已经下意识地往鲁路修所在的方位歪斜过去了。

“什么？”

“来自小家伙们的馈赠。”鲁路修挑起了眉毛，“我和某个小鬼站在一边说话的时候，另一个小家伙应该跟你说了差不多的内容吧？可能也给了你差不多的东西。”

“呃。”朱雀眨了下眼，花了片刻去回想对方所指的“馈赠”的内容，“我似乎不是他们的主要目标，不过我确实顺带收下了一点小礼物。”

他挤到了鲁路修身畔，肩并肩地挨在池壁边缘。鲁路修似乎有些心不在焉，看向他的眼神飘忽不定。也不奇怪，朱雀想，毕竟是那么些年累加下来的情感沉淀，任谁都需要一些时间去消化。他低下头，凑到鲁路修的脖子边，嘴唇压在颈侧亲了一下。鲁路修笑着抱怨这样很痒，但没有真的将他推开。

“别让我愧疚啊。”然后鲁路修说，“这样说得好像你的心思真的比我坚定一样。”

“怎么会呢，只不过你对我的命运轨迹改变起到的推助力更大罢了，而我恰好也没有忽视掉这点。”朱雀说，“我对现状很满意，你用不着纠结太多。”

现在就算想要搞忘也很难了，上一个年头里还有个不怀好意的幽灵逼着他又巩固了一次记忆。他不知道鲁路修有没有听出他的潜台词，不过随后他的鼻尖上就挨了一下捏。力道不大，权作玩笑。“那还真是多谢。”鲁路修说，在朱雀瓮声瓮气地发出哼哼时才松开他的鼻子，“我开始有点嫉妒两个小鬼头可以真的黏在一起一百多年了。”

“他们是一起闹腾了一百多年。”朱雀公正地指出，“看开点，鲁路修。如果换成是我们，吵架的时候要以自身真实的力量闹腾起来的话，估计就不是旅店闹闹鬼再淋淋雨这么简单的问题了。”

鲁路修还没来得及对这个说法做出评价，就有另外两个声音插了进来。“你们会把山给拆了的。”其中一个说。

“肯定会。”另一个说。

“而且一直黏在一起应该没有久别重逢那么具备新鲜感和冲击力。”前一个插嘴的声音说，“就这点来说你们的恋爱关系飞速升温还挺有说服力的。”

“幸好你们之中没有哪一方长歪。”另一个接着说，“一直待在一起的话各自都习惯了对方的长相，不会感到不顺眼也很难再感到惊艳。久别重逢就得看脸了。”

“基因优势。”水池另一边冒出了一个黑发的小脑袋。

“感谢神佛。”然后是一个棕发的。

他们一唱一和的样子一点儿都没变，默契度也没得说。然而朱雀几乎是下意识地看向了鲁路修，留意到他的吸血鬼伴侣已经憋不住龇起了牙，狩猎用的犬齿都露出来了。他大概不是真的饿了，只是用以威吓，虽然像这样威吓也起不到多少作用。

“……所以，你们两个为什么还待在这里啊？”鲁路修说。

他的声音因恼火而明显变低了。朱雀看了看他们在水下贴在一起的身体部位，决定跟着他一起生一会儿气。任谁在亲密双人浴中被横掺一脚打断能干的还没干的好事都会绷不住发火的，而两个罪魁祸首正嘻嘻哈哈地在水面上冒着湿淋淋的小脑袋，一眼看去便知他们丝毫没有悔过的意思。“我们在这家旅店都待了多久了。理事长都没撵我们呢，哪轮得到过来度假的客人把我们赶走。”黑发的小家伙将一只手也举到了水面上，“达成目的是一回事，待在你们附近比较舒服又是另一回事了。”

“识趣一点，做个好孩子。你们是思念体又不是真的恶灵。”鲁路修说。

“当着自己的面跟伴侣做点爱做的事情也没什么吧？”另一个小鬼眨巴着眼问。不得不说他适时摆出的那副天真过头的表情让朱雀有点胃疼。鲁路修抬起一面手掌撑在自己脸上，长长地叹了口气。

“唉。”他看向朱雀，“要么我们还是……”

鲁路修肯定想说今晚就好好泡汤，找机会到别处再亲热，反正如果那两个小鬼只是在随心所欲地行动的话，窝在旅店附近的生活习惯说不定能战胜对本体的依恋和窥探欲。这样一来的话，他们只要跑到离旅店远一些的地方就行了。然而朱雀觉得自己还是应该稍微治一治本，他稍微眯起眼睛，从鲁路修身畔挪开了一点，身体缓缓下沉直至完全浸入了热水中。然后他设法动用了一点先前已经习得的小伎俩。

“……等等、朱雀，你在做什么？”

鲁路修在水面上发出疑惑的声音，隔着不同的介质听上去有些模糊。朱雀在水面下重新游向他，抓住他的手臂，攀上他的躯干，再度让脑袋浮出水面的时候，已经改换成更为稚嫩的相貌了。“看就知道了吧？”朱雀用清脆的童音说，“帮你换个口味。”

他趁鲁路修还在发愣的时候主动出击，扳下对方的头颈就挨近了来了个热情的湿吻。他们的躯干也紧紧贴在了一起，他的膝盖骨撑在鲁路修的大腿根附近，不大安分地蹭动起来。身形上的变化让他的胳膊变短了不少，没法很好地够着更加危险的地方，但就在他松开鲁路修的嘴唇试着再度埋进水下的时候，他的目的差不多就达成了：他的背后传来一声尖叫，然后是一阵哗啦腾出水面的声响。朱雀回过头去，看见那个棕发小鬼已经蹿到了汤池边，耳根红得发亮，不知怎么就套上了一件合身寸的浴衣，然后捂着脸一溜烟地跑不见了。

黑发小鬼狠狠瞪了他一眼，面颊上同样升起一抹不自在的红晕，随即起身追了上去。“好了，解决了。”在两个小家伙都跑得不见踪影后，朱雀攀在鲁路修肩上重新浮了起来，满意地点了点头。鲁路修张嘴呆滞了半晌，在朱雀戳了下他的脸颊后总算恢复了言语能力：

“败给你了。”

“但是很有效。”

“多谢你小时候的封闭式教育，以及拜它所赐在那时候还没消失不见的廉耻心。”鲁路修板起了脸，伸过手来探进朱雀的腋下，一把将体型变小了许多的鬼种给捞出了水面，“现在你能变回去了吗？不然我就揍你的屁股了。”

“哎呀，原来你还喜欢玩这个啊。我不介意的哦。”朱雀冲着对方挤了下眼睛。鲁路修深吸了一口气，面上神情一肃，眼看着就是真的打算动手打他屁股了，至于是认真惩罚还是具有别的含义就另说了。朱雀一蹬腿挣开了，大笑着躲进了水底下，打算等鲁路修抓到自己或放弃抓到自己再考虑接下来该怎么办。

他等了好一会儿也没等到对方起身划开水面向他追过来的动静。朱雀闷在水下憋气，疑神疑鬼地觉得是鲁路修打算待在原地等他放松警惕再拿魔法类的小把戏动手，又憋了一会儿才探出脑袋想看看究竟是个什么情况。结果他看见鲁路修软在浴池边缘，似乎丝毫没有打算起身捉鬼的意思，整张脸连同冒出水面的脖子和肩膀都红得不太正常。朱雀小心翼翼地靠近他，碰了碰他的胳膊。并不是为了抓捕而设置的陷阱，是真的没打算动。

“……你不会是泡晕了吧？”朱雀反应过来，“真的？”

“不奇怪吧，吸血鬼的体温本来就比正常人还要低来着。”鲁路修咕哝道，“劳驾带我回一趟房间。”

“明明昨天晚上都很正常的。”朱雀探了探他的额头，“这回的时间也没有很长啊？”

“可能是因为我之前喝了点酒，虽然不多，不过也……有点作用。”鲁路修小声说。他张开手臂，双眼在夜色中和着灯光与水雾变得朦胧而迷离。“朱雀，拜托你……”

他的嘴唇一张一合，仿佛在递出一道拉近距离再仔细聆听的邀请，当真凑近了就可以嗅到他身上散发出的一点儿似血似酒的甜腻香气。他大概是反应过来不妥之后在尝试蒸干体内多余的酒精，否则朱雀之前贴近他亲吻的时候就该闻到这股气味了。这点酒精根本不算什么，不会叫任何一方失去理智，充其量是一点恰到好处的催化剂。他的舌头软而灵巧，稍一搅拌就能贴合着另一方的步奏而滑动。朱雀在他面前伸展开成年后的体态，足尖踏在池底，屈膝伏在他身前，在已经晕晕乎乎的吸血鬼发出细小呜咽时放给他自由呼吸。

“稍微晚点再说吧。”然后朱雀贴着他的耳廓说，嘴唇轻轻蹭过了他的耳垂软肉，“至于现在……你看，你叫我变回来，我可是听令照做了啊。”


	10. 议题10：面对非登记所属区域的麻烦该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我希望你们意识到什么叫吃力不讨好。当然如果你们还是决意要帮忙，我也不会感到意外的。反正犯傻是年轻的特权。”

“……好热……”

他们的身体贴合在一起，从胸腹到交错的腿脚，在清水的浸泡中碰撞着、磨蹭着，荡开一叠又一叠的涟漪。鲁路修被他的手臂禁锢在汤池边缘，无法进一步向深水处下滑，也无法自行逃上岸去。这副状态还远称不上是虚弱，充其量是力气小了些、身体也不太听使唤，真要硬下心肠来反击还是做得到的。即便如此，朱雀开始向面前泡晕乎了的吸血鬼动手动脚时，还是有种自己是在趁人之危的奇怪歉疚感。

他在出任务时自然是常常会为了抓准最合适的时机而不择手段的，但要这么对付鲁路修就是另一回事了。可是考虑到他们本来就泡在水池里调情，若不是被小鬼头们打断了说不定早就直奔主题了，这种愧疚又淡化了不少。鲁路修伏在他肩头喃喃发出关于水温的抱怨，也许不止是水温。朱雀的身体也一样在发热，从环住对方的肢端到亲吻对方的嘴唇，以及下腹处更为坚实的欲望形状。鲁路修的头颈间渗出了一层薄汗，朱雀亲他的耳鬓时尝到了一点盐分。他的肤质软而滑，比常人的还细腻些，若非吸血鬼的自我修复能力也远胜于常人，想必很容易留下淤痕。

朱雀向他的下腹处摸去时，鲁路修仰起脸喘了会儿气。他的性器半硬不硬，比他的整体状态更精神，在水中摇摇晃晃。朱雀捉住那个正在充血的器官，搓动了两下让它鼓胀得更为厉害，鲁路修本来还在胡乱挥摆的胳膊停了下来，在朱雀用拇指刮过铃口的时候闷哼一声，扒住了他的后背。这就算是默许了，于是朱雀继续亲吻鲁路修的颈项，另一只手搓摩着他的胸腰，嘴唇逐渐滑至凝了水滴的锁骨间，在正中处覆住不动了。

“腿分开一点。”然后朱雀说，“我想进到你的里面。”

“……我猜也是。”鲁路修嘟囔道。他还小声念叨了一句什么，似乎是在抱怨朱雀选在这时候进攻太过坏心眼，但是他将大腿打开了，方便朱雀的手指摸到他的阴茎根部后继续下滑，描摹过阴囊形状后向股缝中探去。

“你也想要这个吧？”朱雀贴着他颈前的皮肤发问，“我不认为抚摸或者夹胯就能很好地满足你。”

“我们是来度蜜月的。”鲁路修回答道，“你觉得呢？”

他松开了原本攀在朱雀肩上的右手，自行探入水中，抓着朱雀的手指碰到他寂寞了一些时日的后穴。朱雀试探着抠入穴眼的时候，鲁路修轻轻一弹，将双腿抬了起来，膝弯夹住他的腰间。接下来的动作变得容易了不少，双方配合，角度合适，吸血鬼的括约肌被小心地撬开，他在里头填入了自己的一根手指，随着朱雀的扩张动作一道缓缓划动，口中念着几个古怪的音节。随后他的肠壁间开始小股小股地分泌黏液，捣在指间淡化了浸在水里带来的滞涩感。一些小小的魔法把戏会在这种时候显得非常方便，这点让朱雀感到很满意。

然而他迟迟没有用同样已经勃起的阴茎去满足鲁路修，他不紧不慢地用手指捣着那渴求抚慰的小洞，用稍微长了些的指甲轻轻抠刮着前列腺所在的区位。鲁路修被他的手指操得呻吟不止，浸在热水中浑身酥软，看上去诚然是全无反抗之力了。好在他们之前就记得做过隔音屏障了，当时是为了防止两个鬼小孩在他们的地盘上瞎闹腾吓坏附近的住客——虽然胆敢住进这家旅店的客人几乎都宁可被恐怖怪谈缠上身体验一把，不过在孩子们已经暴露真身的情况下，最好还是给他们自己保留一点隐私。

朱雀漫不经心地咬着鲁路修胸口的皮肤，只要他愿意他就能将牙齿变得更为锋利，不过他不打算在情事间伤害到他的伴侣，自是不会失手造成什么血腥事故。他用舌头逗弄起鲁路修的乳尖，嘴唇时不时碰到起伏不定的水面，而那一小点柔软的肉粒在他的作弄下变得更为硬挺、轮廓分明。他能捕捉到对方胸膛中传递出来的震颤，通常会比常人更缓的心跳此时在因他的触碰和爱抚而加速、显得欢欣无比。鲁路修已经将手指从自己的股穴里抽走了，只剩下朱雀的手指填塞在里头，一点儿都不客气地聚拢了模拟着性器的抽插，让晕晕沉沉的吸血鬼本尊身体颤抖不已。水流在他打开的股穴边涌动，裹紧他分泌出的黏液，叫秘密的洞穴深处变得湿热泥泞。朱雀敏锐地捕捉到手指周围逐渐裹紧的收缩力道，他看向鲁路修抖动的眼睫，及时抽出了那些手指，在对方因骤然而至的空缺感而皱眉时把正了自己的阴茎，直捣靶心，填进了已经为他准备好的肉穴。

鲁路修在他插进去的一瞬间猛地一抖，张开嘴倒抽了一口凉气，就这么缠着他的躯干小幅痉挛起来。朱雀低下头，不出意料地看见水中晕开了一缕浑浊的白色。“还算舒服吧？”他低声笑着，趁对方还没缓过劲来便一下一下耸动起腰胯。浸在水中活动的阻力会让性事变得比平时更为拖沓也更暧昧，水流的阻隔容易使得交合处的摩擦变得不那么顺畅，好在鲁路修动用了一些小把戏，顶在里头耸动还是相当顺畅的。鲁路修在他的后背上抓来挠去，一边哼哼一边模糊地抱怨他身下那玩意儿跟烙铁一样烫。吸血鬼确实连肠壁温度都不算高，会有这种埋怨也很正常。朱雀埋在他刚从高潮滑落的身子里不依不饶地捣干了一阵子，低头在他的左胸上咬了一口。鲁路修的喘息声变得愈发急促，好像他再做过分一点就真要晕过去了。这时候朱雀让身下的动作缓了一缓，腾出一只手来把玩鲁路修那根前不久才泄了一次的性器，同时将头颈都抬到对方能轻易够着的高度上。

“你可以吸我的血来恢复体力。”朱雀说，“我不介意。”

“你倒是不担心被我毁掉接下来的假期体验——啊！”鲁路修在他故意缓而钝重地撞过前列腺时尖叫了一声，眼角都冒起了一点儿泪花，一双眼睛湿漉漉地转向他时看上去有些委屈，“虽然我脑子清楚的时候不会那么没轻没重，但万一呢……”

确实，朱雀想。面前的吸血鬼现在看着弱小可怜又无助，只能乖乖赖在自己怀里挨操，可真要给他供上血的话，保不准形势发生逆转的速度会有多快。他单手抱住鲁路修的后腰，躯干向对方压近，推开水流并在水下搓摩着稍稍被泡软的细腻皮肤。“取我的血，请。”然后他说，指向性很强地看了眼对方的嘴唇，“你连牙都露出来了，知道吗？我不希望你在我面前还要隐藏自己的欲望。”

鲁路修扁了下嘴。“我不想把进食欲望和性欲完全等同起来，虽然这两者之间确实很容易混淆。”

“我明白你的意思。”朱雀告诉他，“但无论是哪种你都不用忍耐。另外，我们不是在床上，也不用担心动作粗暴会弄脏床单的问题。”

鲁路修用雾蒙蒙的眼睛瞪了他一小会儿，在朱雀故意加大力道撞进更深的区位时腰弓一弹。若不是朱雀还托着他的后腰，他就要被干得滑进水里了。随后他的瞳孔周际闪过一缕猩红光芒，犬齿又向外伸长了一段，勾过颈项便准确无误地咬住了朱雀的脖子。

这就能看出他其实并不虚弱了，起码狩食的本能完全没受到影响。朱雀感到颈间一痛，而后是随着獠牙毒液注入而扩散开来的淡淡麻痹。鲁路修控制得不错，毒液的剂量明显比正常的狩食要少得多，当然这会导致痛觉无法被完全镇压下去，混着流窜的毒液侵蚀形成一种飘飘然般的快感。适当的疼痛反而刺激了朱雀，让他宛如受伤后应激般加倍兴奋起来，掐着他的吸血鬼伴侣的屁股不管不顾地大力抽送。他们交合的地方随着动作渐趋激烈而被热水灌洗了几道，黏液的分泌速度都有些跟不上了，摩擦间蹿升起火辣辣的刺痛感。鲁路修还咬着他的脖子，没法出言抱怨，只能发出断断续续的呜咽声。

他和鲁路修或多或少都在享受这个。释放一些天性，在伴侣的面前暴露出更多自己本来的模样。若不是担心贸然让手爪变形会将对方抓伤，朱雀就该得意忘形到现出鬼貌来了。下次他或许能在征求鲁路修的意见之后这么做，说不准。反正吸血鬼在取血时的自我修复能力强得吓人。朱雀在一次猛冲后几乎抵到了对方直肠的末端，鲁路修则终于松开了他的脖子，牙尖上的血滴落在水中，晕散开淡红的云彩。

“……好热。”鲁路修在他射精时嘟囔道。在经历了这么一番活动后，吸血鬼脸上不正常的红晕反而褪下了几层。他单手抱住了自己的肚子，闷闷不乐地揉按了一会儿，直到朱雀试探性地将性器往外抽出了一小段，他才小声哼哼着重新凑过来，舔过朱雀颈间的伤口用唾液替他止血。

“你的体温比较低嘛。又不是头一次了，你也该习惯了。”朱雀拍了拍他的后背，“需要休息一下吗？冲个凉再回去睡一会儿？”

“你太胡来了。”鲁路修说。他伸手舀水，替朱雀冲掉了激烈性交间没吮干净伤口而淌出的一部分血痕。好在他们是在私汤里折腾的，把这一池水直接换掉就行。浇完水后他又舔了一下那处已经闭合的伤口，确保事后修复顺利完成。朱雀被弄得又有些心痒，但理智告诉他一直在水里折腾不是什么好主意。

“彼此彼此，反正你一向奉陪。”然后朱雀说，“我先抱你去洗一下淋浴。”

鲁路修没有提出抗议，朱雀便在池底稳住膝骨，慢慢站直的同时将他打横抱了起来。水声哗啦一片，混着低低的笑声，乘着夜风在隔音壁障内回荡，总算是给这个乱糟糟的假期添了几分惬意的色彩。

 

往后的两天内也没出现更多意外。不知是不是被目击到的画面给刺激过头了，两个小鬼一时间也没来继续叨扰他们。鲁路修这次取血很有分寸，没有让朱雀虚弱太多且变得嗜睡过头，又足够自己在安排给游乐园的一天里提起精神来在大白天出门。话虽如此，他还是在当天抹上了防晒霜并在挎包里准备了遮阳伞，毕竟健康第一、有备无患。

周末游园的人数会比工作日更多，好在他们因为略显倒错的作息而赶上了第一批入场。朱雀自作主张地买了两个傻兮兮的大耳朵发箍，鲁路修拗不过他，只好由他替自己往脑袋顶上一套。反正这里又没有谁认得我们，就算放松过头也没关系，你不需要有偶像包袱，朱雀是这么说的。鲁路修翻翻眼睑想反驳他话不能说太早，而且偶像包袱是怎么回事？

随后他们就迎面撞上了一张熟面孔，就在扭蛋玩具的旁边，粉色的长发在脑后扎成一束，认出他们的时候一脸惊喜。“鲁路修？”她欢快地招呼道。被点名的吸血鬼横了身边的同伴一眼，颇有几分哀怨地顶着滑稽造型转向自己的半血妹妹。

“你怎么又出现了。”

“巧合啦巧合。”尤菲米娅说，“卡莲难得有一天休假，我就拜托她陪我来一趟游乐园了。”

你是怎么拉上卡莲的，鲁路修很想问她。红发的狼人姑娘从她背后冒出头来，用相当奇怪但也含着理解之意的眼神看了下他们脑袋顶上的发箍。“你们好啊。”因为离满月还有些日子而看上去很正常脾气也很稳定的卡莲抬起手来，冲着他们挥了一挥，然后将目光凝聚到鲁路修身上，“我不得不说你妹妹真的很会到处搭线，这种交际能力是裹在你们的家族基因里遗传的吗？”

“她又不是吸血鬼，和狼人交个朋友也没什么。”鲁路修说。他只是想感慨一下尤菲米娅真不愧是尤菲米娅。然而还不等卡莲作出评价，朱雀倒是先一步跳了起来。

“她不是吸血鬼？！”他大声嚷道。幸好他们周围人还不太多，而且他们好巧不巧待在一个遍布童心和幻想的地方，虽然有那么几个路过的游客向他投以诧异的眼神，在接不上前因后果的情况下也没引发更大范围的骚动。鲁路修不大赞同地咂了下嘴，发出警示后眼见着朱雀迅速冷静下来并缩起了肩膀。“啊，抱歉——但你们不是亲兄妹吗？”

“谁说亲兄妹就非得种族一致了，双胞胎都不见得长得一样呢。何况我们只是半血兄妹。”鲁路修说，“别的地方我不太清楚，但欧洲和北美大陆的亚人类种早就开始使用魔力培育胚胎了，根据注入的魔力来源不同可以选择提纯父系还是母系的血脉，由此而诞生的后代也会自然地继承其中一方的种族特征，这样一来择偶范围就不局限于同族了——你之前都没关心过这方面的事吗？”

“真是对不起啊我不仅在日本困得太久了还没怎么正规接触过这边的亚人类体系。”朱雀小声咕哝道，“等我离开日本且长到了合适的年龄之后，我又还没想过要做育儿的准备。”

他有些幽怨地看了眼鲁路修，后者登时想起自己也发表过“不想要小孩”一类的言论。不止一回。鲁路修咳嗽了一声，想反驳说进行了解才能更好地决定是否要做，而一旁的尤菲米娅比他先接下了话茬：“我记得我跟你提过一次的。”

“是的，抱歉，那时候我没反应过来要细想。”朱雀叹了口气，旋即用一种颇为复杂的表情看向了鲁路修，“所以说，如果配偶的血统已经不怎么影响传承了，那吸血鬼不太跟外族缔结血誓就只是某种刻板的族群传统了？”

“你怎么直接发散到血誓上面去了。”鲁路修眨了眨眼，意识到在场的两个姑娘都冲着他们俩露出了暧昧的神情，遂不自在地又干咳了一声。“说回正题。尤菲是翼人族，从天赋到生活习惯都跟吸血鬼不太一样。”他解释道，“如你所知，她更喜欢在太阳光底下飞来飞去。以及同样如你所知，她会在天上迷路，对于她的血统来说这就跟作为吸血鬼会晕血一样非常不幸。”

“怪不得她身上没多少让我牙疼的血味儿。”卡莲恍然大悟。尤菲米娅用眼睛控诉他不给自己留点情面，鲁路修理直气壮地望了回去。

“我还是希望你能低调一点，别再闹出什么飞行事故了。”他友善地提醒她，“你手上拿的毕竟只是个旅游签证。”

“没关系的。且不说她已经拿到详细说明书了，她甚至和神乐耶都搞好了关系。再闹出麻烦直接找理事长报备就是了。”卡莲说，“我跟这一族打交道的次数不太多，翼人族的种族天赋是什么来着？特别具有亲和力吗？”

不愧是你，鲁路修在内心感慨道。“差不多。除了某些脾气特别差的个体，他们一般都挺讨人喜欢的。”他回答说，“再就是对一部分简单生命体和非生命体中的魔力流通有着异乎寻常的敏感度，所以一部分翼人会以魔法道具鉴定为生……”

朱雀忽然间发出了一点儿被呛到似的怪声，脸颊也憋红了一些。鲁路修中断了讲话，卡莲问他是否还好，尤菲米娅则微笑着向他点了下脑袋。片刻之后朱雀顺过气来，摆手示意无碍，脸上显出几分沮丧。以鲁路修对他的了解，他应该是在懊恼自己没能沉住气。他似乎没有开口解释的打算，双眼也笔直地盯着了地面。鲁路修多看了他几眼，还是将话头接续了下去。

“……他们提供的祝福也真的具备赐福的效力。”鲁路修说，“事实上，文艺复兴时期以来人类的艺术创作里常见的天使形象就是参照了一部分在外活动的翼人族，能够套上一层宗教意味的皮来行动对他们来说也很方便。”

狼人姑娘发出了一声嘲弄意味明显的“哈”。作为常被幻想作品描绘为反派角色的吸血鬼，鲁路修理解地点了点头。“不过我们和他们所信仰的神的关系其实不太大，不然我也不至于和这位吸血鬼先生是同父异母的兄妹了。”尤菲米娅柔声插入进来，“当然了，作为种族天赋的祈福对吸血鬼也是无害的。”

所以你怎么还对被赐福这件事犹犹豫豫的呢，她用这样的眼神撇了下鲁路修。鲁路修避开她的眼睛而看向朱雀，朱雀什么也没说，依然专注地盯着地面，不知道是被刚才那番解说触到了哪根弦。“我到日本来之后没怎么被错认为天使过。”尤菲米娅又说，“倒是有几次迷路落错地方时有人以为我是混血天狗。”

“呃……严格来说天狗族群里没有天生的白翅膀。”朱雀总算抬起了头，“要是被藤堂先生听见了，他大概又会瞪着眼睛生气‘染翅膀都是些什么乱七八糟的习性，现在的年轻天狗一个个的都不学好，就喜欢把自己弄得跟外来的洋鬼子似的’……之类的了。”

他模仿着那位师长硬邦邦的语调说完后耸了下肩，好像已经没在纠结什么有的没的了。鲁路修松了口气，同时在内心悄悄给他的异常表现记了一笔，准备留待日后再去究明原因。“原来你认识藤堂啊？”卡莲好奇道，“我还以为你在日本这边几乎没什么人际关系网呢。”

“这个嘛，说来话长。”朱雀苦笑了一下，在又一拨游客行经身边时举起手来进行提议，“我们也别干站在这里聊天了。既然都到这附近了，要不要一起去排星际旅行？现在队伍还不太长，说不准可以省下快速通行券的钱。”

 

他们姑且省了一次快速通行券的钱，可惜没能在太空山也省下一次。幸好大家的手头都还算阔绰，能节省是好事，没法节省也不在乎多来几次加价免排队。他们在商店区分开了，临到中午又在另一个主题园区碰上了头，并由于鲁路修颇有先见之明地在玩乐途中就用手机进行了事前预定而顺利地在海湾餐厅拿到了一张四人桌。在一段就更多傻兮兮的纪念品而展开的闲聊结束后，话题不知怎么地在餐后甜点阶段拐向了理事长遭遇的大危机上。“神乐耶招待的客人真的失踪了这点比较麻烦。”卡莲说，“闹不好就会牵扯出国际纠纷来。”

“是外来的客人？”鲁路修皱起了眉头。

“没错。”卡莲叉起一小块巧克力蛋糕送进嘴里，“虽然不是另一个地区的联合会的实际管事者，但也扯不开关系。”

“我弄到了照片。”尤菲米娅从她旁边发出声音，拿起自己的手机来晃了晃，“神乐耶说你们有一些收集信息的渠道，如果你们能帮忙搭上线就再不好不过了。当然了，你们肯定更想快乐享受度假生活，不愿意的话也没必要非得被搅进来。”

神乐耶肯定没细说是什么渠道，大概也没向她们披露温泉旅店里的小麻烦和小秘密。这不是重点，重点是如果卡莲所说为实，这就是一起跨联合会管辖大区级别的疑难问题了，而多数亚人类个体都是不情愿跟这种问题沾上关系的。即便官方出具委托书，正常的雇佣兵可能也不大乐意接下这种潜在风险很可能大过收益的任务。鲁路修是这么估计的，他偏过头接触到朱雀的眼睛，朱雀轻轻扯了下嘴角。

“要看吗？”朱雀问他，一根手指在桌面上敲打了几下，“只要看上一眼就没法从后续的麻烦事里跑脱了。”

“说得像你真的打算置身事外似的。”鲁路修不客气地拆穿了他，“怎么说碰到麻烦的也是你的表妹，别告诉我你会完全坐视不管。”

朱雀短促地笑了一声。卡莲摇了摇头，说你们真是不嫌事多。至于尤菲米娅，反正她就是那种即使自己会惹祸上身也会忍不住出面去帮别人解围的性格。换句话说，她还挺容易招惹到麻烦的。不过她并不会强迫别人一起下水。这就完全是自主选择了，鲁路修想，后面想反悔也赖不到尤菲这里。他对着他的半血妹妹伸出手，后者配合地从手机里翻找出了她所说的照片。他们一齐凑过脑袋，盯着手机屏幕上显示出来的人像研究了片刻，看五官轮廓毫无疑问也是亚裔，而且非常具备地域特色，外观年龄和十三四岁的人类少女相仿。事实上，除去发色和瞳色都有点特殊，这张照片上看不出特别明显异于人类的种族特征。

“我有个问题。”然后朱雀说。

“什么？”卡莲说。

“这位女士是，呃，”朱雀又用指腹叩了几下桌面，“兔妖吗？”

“差不多。”尤菲米娅说，“据说她是玉兔的同族，应该也可以算是白兔妖精吧。”

鲁路修张开了嘴。“……还真是啊？”


	11. 议题11：出外时惹怒当地原住民该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “听你们的说法怎么好像很不想帮忙解围？”

“所以，我们为什么要租车？”鲁路修迷惑不解道，“我的计划里一开始是不包括这部分开销的。”

不差钱是一回事，莫名其妙多出一笔开支就是另一回事了。虽说租车不太贵，旅店也会给他们免掉车位费，然而在一觉醒来睡眼惺忪的时候就突然被告知手头暂时多了辆车，鲁路修还是不禁捂着脑袋反应了好一会儿。他从铺上爬起来，顶着夕照跟在朱雀后头走到车位前，看见那里停着一辆白色的马自达RX-7，外壳似乎翻新过，据说车况保养得不错。他扭头看了眼朱雀，后者在指根处转着车钥匙环，眼睛里闪烁着一种奇怪的光彩。

“本着观光的目的来，租车当然是不必要的。不过现在情况有变，如果要四处调查，开车总比惨兮兮地挤公共交通或者再三麻烦无辜的出租车司机要好。毕竟说不好会不会遇到危险事，还是别把普通人给卷进来了。”朱雀说，“当然啦，你想用它来观光也没什么。”

不，我觉得你只是想开车而已。鲁路修冷静地想。“通过联合会的渠道应该也可以找到知情而且不怕死的司机。”他指出这点。

“那还不如租车呢。”朱雀提出了反对意见，“你不是不赞同把我们在主动帮忙这件事透露给神乐耶吗？”

“要是在调查过程中出现了意外损耗，联合会不会找我们讨钱，因为我们是在帮忙办事。”鲁路修挠了挠自己的颧骨，“租车就不一样了。你要自己搞辆车还不如直接买了，反正肯定会坏，坏了还要走一道赔付流程。想想就很麻烦。”

“这还没开始上路呢，你怎么就这么悲观了。”

“这叫凭借过往经验尽可能地考虑周全。”他不客气地瞪了过去，“你出任务时的交通设备损坏率是多少？”

“你还不如问我武器设备损坏率呢。”朱雀一脸认真地回答道，“我真没怎么弄坏过交通设备。毕竟我和一些特殊编制成员出非秘密潜入类任务的流程一般是，运输机空投到指定地点附近，剩下的部分自己用手和脚解决，成功之后再进行回收。”

鲁路修循着他的话头构想了一下他徒手爬峭壁和徒步追跑车的画面，发觉自己完全可以顺利地进行脑补而不会产生什么违和感。“不愧是鬼种。”他真心实意地感慨道。

“多谢夸奖。”朱雀礼貌地点头相应。

“那么，还有个选择自己驾车需要考虑的问题。”鲁路修竖起一根手指，“我手头没有当前还有效的国际执照。考虑到我们还在隐瞒真实身份，万一在东京街头被截下来了，情况会变得很麻烦。”

“可别小看了雇佣兵啊。”朱雀拍了拍自己的腰包，“区区执照而已，我手头还在有效期内的至少有三打呢。”

感谢现代通用的空间折叠类小法术，他们平时随身的腰包实际容量都比外观看上去更大，所以鲁路修毫不怀疑他真的把所有可能用得上的证件都塞在了里头。为此鲁路修感觉有些微妙。“你不是一般用脚跑吗？”

“方便应付突如其来的法务审查。”朱雀解释道，“还有别的问题吗？”

“暂时没了。”鲁路修说，“我得先把准备赔付的钱给拨出来。以免我过一晚上就忘了，我最好现在就查一下账。”

他掏出手机来研究了一会儿银行客户端的页面，并第一百次庆幸于自己还算跟得上时下人类社会的科技树发展节奏。至于这次的任务，虽说他没当过雇佣兵，不过在经历过大大小小的几次族群战争、断断续续的逃亡和一些乱七八糟的侦探类工作之后，他觉得凡事还是留个心眼为好。这说不上是悲观，应该算是预先做好最坏的打算、以免突然遭遇某些难以收场的意外而无法应对。话虽如此，有些意外总是会出现的，就算事前准备过也不见得能避过去……唉。

“你要是这么不放心，也不介意多走几步路，不依赖交通工具出行也可以。”朱雀在一旁说，“出了什么问题的话我抱着你跑路就是了，反正我的脚力应该跟得上需求。”

鲁路修停下了手头动作，抬起头来看了朱雀一眼，试着在方才脑补过的高难度画面中添加上了自己的身影，然后忍不住打了个寒噤。“不了。”他拒绝道，“我很担心你抱着我来点什么危险动作会让我在东京湾上空吐出一道彩虹。”

朱雀因为当场笑得前仰后合而被他一巴掌抽在了后背上。

 

说是要调查超能力亚人类人口贩卖问题，然而鉴于他们现在要找的女孩是个兔妖——就算是玉兔同族，本质上也是兔妖——朱雀总有种自己是在打击珍稀动物黑市的错觉。某种意义上也没错，对于数字一直在快速膨胀的人类总量来说，不管是哪一种亚人类都算是日益被挤压生存空间的少数派。这种问题说少不少说多也不多，隔段时间就会弄出点动静来浮出水面，被打击过一次后偃旗息鼓一阵子再悄悄恢复运作。想要根绝很难，除非亚人类族群整体的生活方式都发生变化，比如不再尝试隐藏自己融入人类社会之类的。

“确实一直存在这种激进分子。”在他们就事件本身聊起相关话题时，鲁路修说，“你要是早一百年遇到我，没准我也抱有相似的观点。在人类族群忙于内部争斗的时候趁机崛起，打乱现行的秩序，让世界格局洗牌……之类之类的。”

“那你为什么又转换观点了？”

“因为我本质上不是个强权派，而且恰好有个跟我一直不太对付的亲族是这种观点的持有者。”吸血鬼耸了耸肩，“再说了，我不觉得由某一个自大过头的亚人类族群来掌权的世界能比人类控制的世界好到哪里去。最为孱弱的人类占据多数，对于各方而言都是一种微妙的制衡。当然了，我扯这么些其实没什么意义。我会对猎人和教会有偏见，不过既然前来找我麻烦的从过去到未来都不是普通人，自然就犯不着跟普通人置气。只是这样罢了。”

“而且普通人还可以给你提供口粮。”朱雀说。

“而且他们还可以给我提供口粮。”鲁路修点头同意。

他没有即刻就围绕话语中提到的糟糕的家庭成员关系做出更多说明，朱雀也没主动细问。和活得比较久而且习惯于在人群中隐藏自己的种族打起交道来是会产生这类问题，略去大多数不是现在时的人际关系，直至某天突然撞上本尊才想起要就此补充几句，事到如今他们都已经习惯了。将心比心，朱雀也不怎么喜欢成天都把自己的家庭背景挂在嘴上。

“我之前说的那个不太对付的亲族，是我的半血哥哥。”但鲁路修竟然在他们临开车出发前又提了一嘴，“在我所知道的男性同辈里能排到第二大，和尤菲她们那一系不同，是个纯种吸血鬼。他做事多少有点……不择手段，所以就算他真的被扯进某些见不得光的问题，我也不会感到奇怪的。”

不过按照鲁路修的说法，那位应该还好端端地待在欧洲，近年来都没怎么挪过窝，这回倒也不必担心和他撞上。他们在天还没亮时就行驶上路，在出城的时候迎来了日出。晨间的阳光很是柔和，鲁路修也在眯着眼欣赏沿途景色。天际被晕染上一层一层的暖曦，公路上行车稀少，朱雀放松地将车载音乐开到了中等音量，跟着一支上个世纪末的轻摇滚哼了起来——事情本该是这么轻松惬意的。

音响里忽然切成了一支语种不明的奇怪民谣，音调很优美，但哼唱的方式莫名有些诡异，弄得这趟行程像是正在驶向恐怖片场。朱雀无奈地看了眼后视镜，后座上有两个小脑袋在摇来晃去，不仅没系安全带，坐姿还很嚣张。事实上，擅自隔空把音乐调成这种不知道哪来的曲目已经够嚣张了。灵体的念力还可以作用于这方面吗？

两个小鬼头一点紧张感都没有。他们没有边吃零食吧唧嘴边踢驾驶座的后背，但光是吵吵嚷嚷就够前座的两个成年亚人类头大了。“我想去池袋——”棕发的小鬼拖长腔说。

“——涉谷也行……”黑发的说。

“……或者秋叶原？”

“你们两个给我安静点。”鲁路修扭过头去吼道，“我的原话是‘给我报几条有用的线索来’。我们的侦察能力又不差，根本就犯不着把你们一起塞进车后座。是你们自己非要跟上的，让你们搭车已经是给足面子了。”

“别这么凶嘛。”朱雀劝了他一句，在弯道处打了下方向盘，然后轻飘飘地进行补充，“但不管怎么说，到了地方还请你们自觉点消失，等我们决定回程了再跟上来，或者不要跟上来就这么自己跑回去也行。”

“真无情啊，我。”棕发的小鬼嘀咕道。

“你们怎么忍心遗弃儿童。”黑发的指责道。

“自由活动范围比我们大多了的问题儿童在说什么呢。”鲁路修本尊毫不留情地拆穿了他们的装可怜，“你们都能弄来更加具体的线索了，这不就意味着这几天你们没待在我们附近是一直在东京都范围内跑来跑去吗，想去逛街自己出去逛不就行了。”

“我们自己去了又有什么用，反正也买不了东西——”缩小版的他说。

“——我们又没钱。”缩小版的朱雀补充道。

“吓我一跳。”还在好好开车的朱雀本尊喘了口气，“我还以为你们是想给自己弄点什么有年龄限制的东西，然后在担心外貌审查不过关呢。”

他的余光瞥见鲁路修露出了一脸很想把在座的各位全都从窗户扔出去的扭曲表情。好在鲁路修没有真的失去理智，眉头一整后小声嘀咕了一句“算了反正他们也有一百来岁了”。“给你们实物有什么用。”然后他质疑道，“别告诉我这年头连灵体都有收藏癖了……唉，说不定还真有。”

他准是又想到了某个问题幽灵，表情瞬间阴郁下去不少。朱雀在前后无车且路况平整时把音乐调回了欢快的轻摇滚，后座的两个小家伙虽然不知道此前发生了什么，却也懂得读气氛似地收声了一会儿。还算不错，朱雀暗叹道。两个思念体在那座山附近困得太久了，想要结伴出来游玩也不是什么过分的愿望。现在他们确实能自行在东京都范围内活动了，不过把距离拉远到群马县大概就是另一回事了，如若不抓紧机会跟着本尊一道出来，恐怕再过上百余年也不见得能看见这一带的沿途风景。鲁路修虽然嘴上抱怨得厉害，但应该还是想得通个中内情的。余下的路途中他没再恐吓那两个变乖了不少的小鬼，他玩了一会儿手机之后又看向了窗外，在光线合适的时候拍了几张照片传给娜娜莉。“榛名山应该等秋天再来嘛。”直到鲁路修把注意力转移回了风景上，坐在他后头的黑发小鬼才小声说，“不过算了，我觉得你们也不可能把蜜月假期拖长到半年。就算你们的资金允许，不列颠岛那边的联合会应该也不允许。”

“真是多谢理解。”鲁路修说，假装没听出小鬼头的潜台词而转向驾驶座上的朱雀，“我们还需要开多久才到？”

半小时后他们步行进入了榛名神社的范围。还没来得及沿山路爬行到本殿，两个不太安分的小鬼就不见了踪影。和任何一处景点一样，赶早过来的游人总是不太多的，自是不存在什么挤在人群里走丢了的可能性。朱雀四下张望了一阵，鲁路修也环视了一整圈，旋即双手一摊示意差不多放弃得了。

“他们还挺听你的话啊，知道应该自己消失。就说他们来来去去比我们自由多了。”鲁路修半真不假地夸奖了他一句，然后扭过头，稍微提高音量对着空气说，“这里可不是联合会管辖的地盘，要是撞上了什么硬茬可没人能及时放你们出来。”

他和朱雀肩并肩地走上山，象征性地参拜了一番，随后便自然无比地离开主要道路而拐进了山林。沿途而来的山景很美，但还没到火染红叶的时节，有所遗憾也属正常。“你大可以哄他们一句‘有机会的话我们会在秋天再拜访的’。”朱雀说。鲁路修先是不赞同地眯起眼，而后低下头去，盯着了足尖踢开的层层草叶。

“然后他们就会得寸进尺要去看北海道的雪。”他说，“我不是讨厌他们，就是真的还没做好长时间带孩子的心理准备，也不擅长应付这个。”

“我觉得你明明是很擅长照顾别人的类型，不管是同龄的个体还是年幼的。”

“我擅长打点生活让它不至于变得一团糟。”鲁路修咕哝道，“这不意味着我喜欢在没准备好且不必要的情况下自讨苦吃。”

这大概是真心话，朱雀意识到。不过多少也有一点嘴硬成分在内。他们无言地沿着草坡行走了一阵，在较陡的斜面处停下了步子。鲁路修打量了一下附近地势，说这种时候竟然觉得是翅膀比较方便了。他没穿背部留开口的衣服，多半只是口头说说。朱雀搀住他的胳膊避免他跌下山，他们一并沿着裸露出的岩石又向前走了一段，然后在地势趋于平缓时再度默契地一齐停下了。

“我感觉到了魔力源。”鲁路修皱了下鼻子，“走向很奇怪，是没撤除干净的阵法残留吗？”

“是，已经损坏了。不过可能是因为神社一带通常都是灵脉汇聚点，这里保留下来的部分比那颗樱花树下的残迹要完整。”朱雀说。他松开鲁路修的胳膊，自行蹲下身去，完整地拔出一根草叶来检查了一下。“果然，这一带也有埋骨。”

“埋尸用的阵法？”鲁路修也跟着半蹲下来，指尖触在地面上后闭上了眼，“嗯，还真是大手笔。”

地下依然只有干瘪的尸体，照理来说吸血鬼的鼻子是很难捕捉到对应的气息的，不过鉴于这回的阵法还没彻底消失，鲁路修也能凭借魔力感知来寻到一些蛛丝马迹。幸而如此，因为朱雀很快就意识到了此时多个帮手不是坏事。“而且构成很奇怪。”他喃喃道，“根据我的了解，这种阵法风格不太像是日本当地的，反而像是……”

“欧洲大陆一带流传出来的手法。没错。”鲁路修点头肯定了他的猜想，“算是一种有地域特色的黑魔法，不过我也只能判断到这一步了。这种通习类阵法的布设很简单，只要有对应的材料，照着规定好的纹路就能画出来。不管是亚人类还是普通人类甚至炼金术人偶和机器人都能照做。唔，如果只说这里，人偶和机器的手笔应该可以排除，因为留下来的部分没那么规整。”

朱雀看向鲁路修的时候，眼前这位吸血鬼比之前显得更烦恼了几分。他睁开双眼，认真盯着那一小丛特别繁茂的青草，忽然探手过去，从中寻到了一枝奇怪的红色的花。花茎尖端只有小小一朵，形状像正在展翼的蝴蝶。阳光变得更强了，一簇金芒恰好拨开林叶落在花瓣上。鲁路修嘴角一扯，将那枝花连根拔起了。

他还在认真端详那朵花。朱雀没有不识趣地打扰他，而是沿着遗留下来的阵势绕了一圈。它此时还在继续快速消散，朱雀根据这股魔力逸散速度进行了反向推算，估量出一个可能的时间范围。随后他从草丛前起身，左右顾盼了一遭。“小家伙们跑哪去了？”他嘀咕道，“如果他们铁了心要跟在我们附近，这会儿还能托他们去跟这座山里的本地居民们沟通一下呢，毕竟每座神社多多少少都藏着几个灵体的。虽然我自己把附近翻一遍也能从物理层面上多挖点线索出来，不过他们来都来了就别闲着了吧，说不定还能替我们省点工作量呢。”

“好问题，我也没想到这两块小牛皮糖真的会乖乖跑开。”鲁路修及时抬起头来，显然也对使唤鬼帮忙这种事没有任何心理负担。他和朱雀交换了一个眼神，而后挑起眉梢露出怀疑之色。“他们不会真的到处乱跑然后一脚踩进坑了吧？”

有乌鸦在他们头上叫了几声。朱雀叹了口气，正准备现想出个点子把小鬼们引出来，就听见两个稚嫩的声音模模糊糊地传了过来。“嗨——”听上去是两个小家伙一起在喊，“嗨——我们在这里——”他凝神听了一会儿，声源完全没有移动。他又看向鲁路修，后者无奈地摇了摇头。

他们逆着捎来声音的风走了一段路，在一株明显上了年纪的粗大古树上找到了那两个吵吵闹闹的小鬼头。他们背靠着树干，被一边一个绑在不同的树杈上，胳膊和腿都被树藤缠住不放，似乎暂时失去了灵体化的能力。一些麻雀兴高采烈地在他们的肩膀和头发上跳来跳去，把他们的发型弄得一团糟。“怎么搞的？”站在树下的吸血鬼用一种帮崽子收拾混乱局面收拾到心力交瘁的家长口吻问。朱雀则看了看那些快乐地蹦来蹦去的鸟，其中好几只的嘴角还是嫩黄色的。

“你们是在试着掏鸟窝里的蛋，还是在帮忙把迷路的小鸟塞回鸟窝？”他问。

“不，我们只是一个不小心在地下钻得太深了。”缩小版的鲁路修说。

“这里的山神是个家里蹲，每天都被来来往往的游客烦得够呛，蹲在地底还能被打扰到就很不高兴。”另一个小鬼说。

“所以我们就被挂在这里了。”黑发小鬼说。他转了转脖子，又尽可能地活动了一下手臂关节。“没关系，这个束缚过一会儿就失效了。再等我们一刻钟左右吧。”

“我们拿到了新线索。”棕发小鬼补充道，“大家伙说异常魔力反应是在三天前，负责动手的是身上有鬼血的人，还粗心落下了一点东西。这样一来就可以继续追查下去了吧？”

然后他们一齐扬起了纯真无辜又可爱的笑脸。朱雀看了看鲁路修，鲁路修伸手扶在树干上，长长地叹了口气。


	12. 议题12：遇到稀有术式产物该怎么办呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “心理障碍？什么心理障碍？既然还有剩余价值，哪有不拿来物尽其用的道理。哪怕是当食材啃了也比放着不管烂了强。”

他们在榛名山上度过了一个白天。话是这么说，其实时差又倒了回去的吸血鬼是找了个僻静无人的地方倒地躺了一个下午，待到神社对外开放的时间快过了才迷迷糊糊地被同行者推醒。他在回程的路上给卡莲发了简讯，又在车上晕乎了半程。可是在朱雀把他送到房间的时候，他就掐着吸血鬼的夜间作息清醒了过来，并及时把小鬼们在山头上找到的东西转交给了从山头办事点回家顺道路过的卡莲。这次混血狼人没有跟他们一起搭伙喝酒，她嘟哝着说等事件解决了再约，东京约不上就等什么时候在伦敦碰上头了再说。她承诺会在翌日上午赶早看看，便独自离开了。朱雀捏着手机犹豫了一会儿，拿不准主意要不要告诉基诺他们最近挺经常碰上她这回事。

也罢。狼人族裔间的纠葛他是一点儿都掺和不上，而且那两位之间是不是在定期联系、频率是不是比他想象的还高也不是他能揣度的。他很快不再操心别家的血系问题和感情问题，专心跟鲁路修讨论起了午前的收获。前半夜他们姑且还在边拽着小鬼们别捣乱边在地图上圈圈画画谈论正事，顺便从两个移动的消息源处榨取出更多值得调查的可疑地点，后半夜他们双双走了神，开始你一言我一语地交流起了这趟驱车出游的感想。本次路途还算风平浪静，回程的时候朱雀甚至心情颇好地耍了一把车技，堪堪控制在不会直接把鲁路修给颠醒的程度内。好在想睡的时候随时能睡着似乎也是吸血鬼的一种特殊能力，这让朱雀怀疑了一秒他们是不是像蝙蝠一样倒挂在屋子底下也能睡……不过那样肯定会弄乱发型。两个小鬼被一边一个圈抱在他们怀里，打从目击过一次冲击性画面后，小家伙们在挨本体太近时安分了不少，而只要他们不捣蛋，各自都还是打扮得体长相漂亮的孩子。鲁路修单手圈着棕发小男孩的肩膀，另一只手自顾自地滑动着手机屏幕，兴致来了便抬手揪住小家伙的面颊软肉一拉。

“哇啊——”

缩小版的朱雀泪眼汪汪地瞪他，摆了几下脑袋挣脱他的手指钳制。鲁路修放下手机，双手并用地蹂躏起了小家伙的脸颊，在他不满地鼓起腮帮子之后索性用手掌压住那两块空气鼓包，将那张看起来软乎乎的小脸更加夸张地揉搓变形。眼睁睁看着自己小时候的面容被这么折腾还是感觉有些怪，朱雀看了一会儿后不大自在地挠了挠鼻翼，小声说了句：“你怎么好像玩得还挺开心的。”

“嗯，这样捏起来很解压。小孩子的脸蛋儿手感更好。”鲁路修抬头看了他一眼，“不过你那边就不用试了。”

“是啊，你小时候脸上根本没肉。”朱雀顺手戳了下坐靠在自己怀里的黑发小男孩的脸，又顺手捏了下他的肩膀，“别的地方也没有。其实现在也没有。”

“更小的时候应该还是有的。”鲁路修思索道，“虽然我也不确定我小时候的画像失真程度有多大。”

“如果是阿妮娅帮忙画的话，应该还是挺还原的吧。”朱雀跟着思索道，“炼金术人偶的速写能力不是堪比打印机吗？”

黑发小鬼在他的臂弯里挣动了几下，在发觉力气远远比不上他之后哀鸣了一小声。“你们不是要谈正经事吗？！”

“在谈呢，在谈呢。”鲁路修本尊敷衍道，“这不是在等卡莲把鉴定结果传过来吗。”

他放过了另一个小家伙软乎乎的脸蛋儿，改而抚摸起了他的头颈和后背。缩小版的朱雀梗着脖子僵直了片刻，很快就惬意地眯起了眼睛，像只亲近人的小狗一般主动拱进了鲁路修的怀里，甚至开开心心地蹭了蹭脑袋，似乎一点也没记仇。小时候的我有这么好对付吗，朱雀认真反省了一番。他觉得要是这会儿给自己的思念体屁股上加根尾巴准会看见它正一左一右摇摆得欢快，缩在他怀里的这一个就要冷淡得多了。黑发小鬼抄着手臂，摆出一副比外观要成熟得多的架势。但是在朱雀低下头，用询问的眼神望着他时，他的表情很快软化了，鼻腔里还哼着声就不肯认输般地在朱雀的颧骨上亲了一口。

“啊，有了。”鲁路修重新抄起了忽然一震的手机。朱雀将注意力投去那边时，两个小家伙趁机跳了起来，轻飘飘地跃进空气里消失了。剩下的两位本尊都没管他们，隔着一张桌几交流起了新获得的讯息。“那个金属扣的材质本身没什么特别的，不过恰好是一个她比较眼熟的款式，她给了我一个电话让我去确认是不是那边的人。”鲁路修看着手机转述道，“从气味上进行判断，犯人是三十五至四十岁区间内身体健康的普通人类男性，近期跑过不少地方，恐怕是专门负责毁尸灭迹的那类角色。”

“狼人的鼻子在这方面还真好使。”朱雀感慨道。

“基诺跟你一起出任务的时候没用过鼻子吗？”鲁路修抬起眼睛。

“他的嗅觉足够灵敏，但是经验不足，没法作出准确判断。”朱雀想了想，“应该说他还处在没法很好地把获取到的信息和实际线索关联上的新手阶段里。”

“是各种家系里后天转化来的新成员的通病。”鲁路修一脸理解地点了点头，“你提醒我了，我还得琢磨一下回去怎么给罗洛继续补课。”

骤然获得新的力量是这样的，朱雀想。虽然他没体验过从零开始的滋味，但忽然爆发式提升后多出那么一大截来也不太好受。他捧起已经冷掉的茶水，手指敲了敲用于盛放的容器后注视着杯盏上升腾起一缕白雾，一时间有些恍惚。他放任思绪在往年的回忆中飘荡了一阵，鲁路修也没有出言打扰，直到剩余的半杯茶水被饮尽，朱雀才挥散掉那些杂乱的念头，将目光凝聚到靠近鲁路修的那侧桌角上。

那里摆放着他们从山间带回的一枝花。鲁路修将它放置在一个白水晶制成的长匣子里，内侧应该施加了一些能够延长存放时间的咒语。“那是什么花？”朱雀问。他能透过水晶壁而看见里头的花朵，凝聚着瑰丽的殷红，如展翼般翩翩欲飞。鲁路修亦从沉思中醒转，手指搭放到匣面上，轻轻摩挲了一下。

“唔？”他说，“我们管它叫血蝴蝶。”

“真是简单粗暴的名字。”

“够直观就行了。”鲁路修说，“严格来说不是自然存在的物种，用正常的手段也很难栽培，与其说是植物不如说是术式的衍生产物。它会在死人的尸体上方发芽，在成长的过程中将精血提炼而出，凝聚成这一小朵花。这就是那些尸体为什么只会剩下干瘪的肉和骨头。”他皱了下眉，忽然想到什么似地扯起古怪笑意瞥了眼朱雀。“提取过程中富余的养料会留在土壤里，所以没错，樱花树很有可能汲取了其中的一部分。”

朱雀跟着扯了扯嘴角，不知道该感谢对方记忆力不错还是愁苦他不放过任何一个调侃自己的机会。“我们之前可没看到这东西。”

“因为在花朵完全成熟之后，它就会变成一只真的蝴蝶，然后飞走。至于是找一个不会有人留意的地方静静化灰，还是回去施咒者的身边供其榨取剩余价值，这就因人而异了。在蝴蝶离开之后，别的部分会枯死，枯萎掉的部分就像普通的杂草，到头来一点异常痕迹都不会留下。”鲁路修解释道，又低下头去作思索状，“我有段时间没见过这种术式了，否则应该更早一点想起来应该要怀疑它的。”

他所形容的画面听似诡谲而艳丽。残余的生命凝缩为蝶翼，离开黑暗的埋骨之所振翅而去。是体躯的一部分而非灵魂，是死亡后的进一步提炼而非死亡本身。好在满世界转悠的雇佣兵见多识广，诡异的东西自然是遇到了不少，就算从前没接触过这一类特殊术式，也不至于对着它大惊小怪。“你之前说用于埋尸的是一种通习类阵法。”他只是对鲁路修采取的说法稍稍有些迷惑，“我以为你的意思是它应该没有你刚才形容的这么……特殊。”

“没错，埋尸用的阵法本身和提取血液的手法不绑定，额外增设的后者才比较罕见。”鲁路修说，指甲叩了叩白水晶平整的切面，“换成是别的什么种族，除非是特别见多识广的个体，否则恐怕还真没办法看破它的来历。”

“将精血抽取出来并进行凝结，让死人的血变成闻不到也尝不着的……听上去是和吸血鬼特别不对付。”朱雀循着对方的话头想了想，“吸血鬼猎人的把戏？”

“确切来说，是一部分不介意出卖同族的血族和猎人们勾结在一起时研究出来的把戏。”鲁路修陈述道，“最开始是得不到教会庇佑的在野猎人拿来对落单的吸血鬼毁尸灭迹用的，如此一来可以避免被别的吸血鬼发现抛尸痕迹并设法寻仇。不过既然流传到了人类手里，被开发出别的用途来也不足为奇。”他对一些陈年旧事一语带过，连表情都没变得太难看，反而是在抬头再度盯向朱雀时显得有些纠结。“话虽如此，怎么都流传到这里来了。你们日本真是在各行各业都充斥着各种奇奇怪怪的舶来品。”

我不否认，朱雀想。他慢悠悠地将手探到桌几的另一侧，见鲁路修没有拦他，才试探着将自己的手指也搭放在匣子的表层上。“所以你把它好好封存起来是为了……”他摸了摸水晶壁，酝酿了一下话语，“……进一步查证来历吗？”

“什么？不。查证到这一步已经够了。”鲁路修说，“还差一步就化蝶的植株是很珍贵的，带回去卖也能卖个好价钱。”

朱雀被那副理直气壮的口吻震慑了一下。“……你真的缺钱吗？”

“不太缺，不过保不齐能从魔女的仓库里换点什么有用的好东西出来。”鲁路修说，“拿都拿了，为什么不顺便回个本呢。”

“你还真会精打细算。”

“而你则是活得随性过头了。”一直在仔细打点生活的吸血鬼不客气地反击道，“倒是你，从刚才开始一起盯着它看，原来不是在出于雇佣兵的职业病而估算它值多少钱吗？”

“没，就是，”朱雀扁了下嘴，还是老老实实地说了实话，“它看上去挺好吃的。”

“……你不是对吃人有心理障碍吗？”

“既然是衍生术式，就证明它已经脱离普通人体的范畴了，和血制品是差不多的。”他用左手拍了拍胸口，“我很开明的，这种程度还是可以接受的。”

“别把贪嘴说得这么理直气壮好吗？！”

 

那枝术式凝作的花确实提醒起了鲁路修一些往事。早在族群战争还没结束的年代，不列颠岛和欧罗巴大陆都算不得太平，而他初次结识这种奇诡的花甚至是在他带着娜娜莉逃离故居之前的事。玛丽安娜带着他们去往法国度假，在边境线上向他们展示了一小片战场的残迹。一些已经开始腐烂的尸骸尚未来得及掩埋，山谷里落下了大片枯黄的蝴蝶，铺在他们的前额、眼窝与断开的咽喉处，汲取他们的血并予以终结之吻。然后是战地的另一侧，在溪流的彼岸，茵草未被染红，只是比别处更为繁茂。看，他们的母亲向前指着，要他们用双眼去确认草丛间若隐若现的蝶翼。头一个研究出这类术式的人定是个浪漫的家伙，她这么称赞道，因为那个人懂得提炼死亡本身。

他们看见振翅的蝴蝶，色泽不似枯叶，而是殷红如血。一、二、五、十，更多、更多，在成熟的一瞬乘风而起，叫他们目击到一出艳丽而残酷的盛景。我不太介意它的由来，玛丽安娜说，我希望若是哪天我死去了，能有蝴蝶停在我的墓碑前头。后来她当真死了，血泊在她身下淌开不规则的怪异形状，没能被收敛而起，及至他们远走之前，都没有任何一只蝴蝶与她的死亡相牵连。

许是想起了那些遥远的往事，鲁路修做了同样奇诡而斑斓的梦。梦境中他静静躺在黑暗里，唯有双眼望着繁星闪烁的夜空。他的胸膛被贯穿了，血液从缺口处汩汩淌出，像他未曾谋面的先祖、像更多他从未结识过的倒在战地上的同族们一般，用一具已经死去的躯体迎接另一次升华。干瘪的躯壳被埋藏在泥土中，余下的部分被提取作小而轻盈的模样，能够替濒临消散的灵魂再振翅起飞一回。它在成熟的一瞬脱离了花萼，在黑夜里掠过连片的月光草，掠过湖畔的萤火，掠过风信子与垂挂的铃兰，末了停驻在一个熟悉的身影前。不是他的血亲，而是他名义上的伴侣。闭拢了青碧双眼，由得那血色的蝴蝶落在抿紧的唇上。

若是被张嘴咽下了，鲁路修想。若是你愿意那样做。

他在午后惊醒了。周围安安静静，透过拉门的光线明显不属于令他安心的黄昏，有两只鸟雀的剪影停靠在横栏处，在他稍微翻了个身后迅速飞走了。与他并排躺着的那一位醒来的速度比他预想的更快，仿佛不是被他翻身的细微动静所弄醒的、而是依靠某种直觉把自己的意识从睡梦中抽离了出来。“怎么了？”朱雀用带着困意的声音含糊地问，“天还亮着哦。”他将脸转了过来，鲁路修伸出手去，拢在他还没完全睁开的眼睑上。

“做了个奇怪的梦。”鲁路修轻声说，“暂时还只是梦而已。”

他从自己的被褥里探出手脚时打了个寒颤，但还是努力地向旁边的铺位处探了过去。朱雀及时握住了他的手，向后挪身给他腾出了一小方空间，让他能够顺畅地滑到另一个内侧温度要高得多的铺位里头。他们的膝骨撞在一起，上身躯干也互相挨挤着。鲁路修将脸埋在朱雀空出的枕窝里，感到对方留下的体温暖烘烘地烤着自己的面颊。“这就不担心小鬼们还在场了？”朱雀低声笑着，听上去比方才要清醒了不少。鲁路修稍微抬起脸，又伸手点了一下他的鼻尖。

“没关系的。”鲁路修说，“我又不准备脱掉你的衣服。”

他凑得离对方更近，前额贴上对方的前额，蓬乱的卷发弄得他有些痒。他们在呼吸交错的距离中安静地依偎了一会儿，朱雀眨了下眼，青绿的潭水中扩开一道涟漪。“你有心事。”他说。

“有一些无聊的烦恼，你别介意。”鲁路修说。他的手指搭上对方的颈项，在自己下过嘴的地方轻轻抚摸了几下。鬼种的再生能力自然不可小觑，区区牙印早就愈合得完全看不出了。“我是在想，你不介意让我取你的血……但你自己也是会大量食用血肉的鬼种。同族尚且不介意，别族就更是如此了。”

“你能靠血袋过活，我也能靠别的营养品过活。甚至不吃不喝纯靠打坐修炼汲取自然之力也不会死。”朱雀捉住他的手指捏了捏，“没什么好奇怪的吧？”

“确实。你的肠胃应该比我的还坚挺一些，什么类型的食物都能正常地消化吸收。不是非得进行生食，也没必要为此跑出去袭击人类。”鲁路修说，屈起尾指在对方的掌心里轻轻抠挠，“不过吞噬血肉是最为便利的汲取生命力量的途径吧。”

“你想说什么？”

“你对我没有别的想法吗？”他眯起眼睛，“足够强大的吸血鬼也算是行走的力量精华。”

“……鲁路修。”朱雀说。

他的声音变沉了，虹膜里忽然亮起了异样的光彩，青碧的鬼焰彰显出了他的情绪不稳。鲁路修对这副反应毫不意外，他也不是一时头昏才故意谈及会让眼前的鬼种神经过敏的话题的。

“抱歉。我不是在故意惹你生气。”他捧起朱雀的面颊，像对待某个小鬼一样用力搓了搓对方的脸蛋儿，以缓解自己说话时的紧张，“只是想让你知道，如果你什么时候不小心受伤了，并因此而压抑不住异常食欲，如果你真的很需要帮忙……想用我的血肉也没关系的。”

朱雀足足沉默了一分钟，然后从喉咙里憋出一段卡了壳似的怪声。鲁路修拍了拍他的后背免得他真的呛住了。“你是认真的吗。”在鲁路修将胳膊环过他的身体后，朱雀闷着声问。

“当然是认真的。”鲁路修说。

“正常情况下出来度蜜月的时候就算谈起这种问题不应该也是说‘别担心亲爱的我不会再让你陷入险境了’吗。”朱雀皱起了鼻子。

“我喜欢你刚刚用的那个称呼。”鲁路修眼睛一亮，“再叫我一次。”

朱雀瞪大了眼睛，显得有些茫然，好像没能及时跟上他的思路。“你是不是对日语的语态理解错误了？”片刻之后朱雀怀疑道，“我是在从你的角度出发进行情境模拟。”

“我觉得我没理解错。”鲁路修说，“我就是想听你这样叫我。”

朱雀张了张嘴，眼神中透露出几分无奈。他稍微抬起头，贴近鲁路修的耳廓，轻轻喊了一声鲁路修想要听到的内容。他的嘴唇间呼出温软气流，让鲁路修肩膀一颤，若非前一天有些缺觉的吸血鬼确实不打算把自己可贵的睡眠时间拿来胡搞，这会儿就该蠢动起一些更不安分的心思了。他努力平复了一下呼吸，捉住朱雀的左手腕，拇指蹭过那一枚圈在指根处的银环。“我会尽可能不让你陷入险境。”鲁路修说，贴近去吻了一下拥有血咒加持的戒指，“可是你看，谁也没法确保未来的事全都称心如意。而很不巧，你的工作又是那种经常需要和危险事物打交道的类型。除非你拿定主意要转行了，否则我也没法承诺每次都能及时赶到你身边去跟你一起应对。”血咒可以为戒指的持有者提供一点防御类的小法术护身，也可以在遭遇危机时让施咒者不论身在何处都生出些感应。但也仅限于此，它没法真的直接撕开一道时空之门让他传送到对方身边。朱雀是知道的，那枚戒指的用途和含义，以及一些必然存在的局限性——如今又被他口头提醒了一次。

“按说我才是武斗派的，这种承诺应该由我来做。”朱雀小声咕哝道，“虽然是啊，我其实不太懂得如何将珍重的事物给保护好。”

肉身力量更为强大的鬼种叹了口气，小心地将手臂环过鲁路修的肩膀。至少你掌握得好拥抱的力道，鲁路修想。为了在人群中隐藏自己，你已经在很多方面都控制得很好了，倒是不必像这样妄自菲薄。不过是独自行走了太久，自以为无牵无挂，可一旦拾回守护的心念……说不定我还要自愧不如呢。他感受到嘴唇上覆了柔软触碰，他接受了这个意味复杂但感觉不坏的亲吻。朱雀将手掌覆在他的后颈上，在轻浅的吻结束时略低下头，眼睑颤动了几下。

“这太奇怪了。”朱雀说，“你大白天地醒过来还顺便把我也弄醒，就是为了告诉我遇到危急情况可以啃你几口。”

“有什么问题吗？”

“我控制不好的话你可能会死在我手上的。”

“那我们就扯平了。”鲁路修说，“你猜我每次咬你脖子的时候会不会害怕？有机会我也希望你能体验一下这种害怕。”他回忆起一些令他不太愉快的画面，虽说袒露与献祭本身会打动他，然而想要完全管理好自己的欲望不让它失控就不是那么容易了。他走了下神，片刻后他才醒悟过来这个说法有点不对劲。“啊不是，最好还是不要有这种机会。不过万一遇到了什么——”他赶忙比划起了手指试图补救，以免显得自己是在乌鸦嘴下诅咒，但对方并没有好气又好笑地瞪他或试图摘出他的言语漏洞，而是将他抱得更紧，脑袋整个埋了下去贴在他的胸口处。

“——朱雀？”

“……喜欢。”

“啊？”鲁路修眨了下眼，“什么？”

“太喜欢你了该怎么办啊。”朱雀小声说着，闷在他胸口呼气烘出一片异常的热度，“我都想再跟你求婚一次了但是我们已经结婚了。”

鲁路修眼见着他的耳朵根红得发亮，好像再闷几秒钟脑袋就该烧起来了。“你的兴奋点是不是太奇怪了。”鲁路修诧异道。他探了探对方的额头，朱雀哼了一声，贴在他胸口像大型犬一样将脑袋蹭来蹭去。这种反应倒是跟那孩子很像，鲁路修想。不，该说是长大了也一点没变吗。“……算了。”鲁路修两眼一闭，在这个巨大的活体暖袋边再度放松了身躯，“你开心就好。”


End file.
